The First Day, of My Forever
by Raven-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: When the youngest Malfoy joins her brother at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Her peaceful world gets turned upside-down. RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE IN SOME CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

The First day, of my forever.

"But Mom!" Raven complained, "How come Draco gets to go and I don't?" "Because, Draco is one year older than you, you get to go next year, I promise." Narcissa explained, for what she hoped would be the last time. Raven turned to her big brother Draco and hugged him goodbye. "Get off me! Someone might see!" Raven laughed and let go. Draco climbed on the train and found a seat, he waved to them as the train slowly chugged off. Turning to her dad she saw the proud smile on his face, she instantly knew that all year it would be "Draco this" and "Draco that", and "Raven you should try to be more like Draco". A strange feeling welled up inside her, and she knew it would be the longest year of her 10 year old life.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Following Her older brothers lead, Raven slowly walked onto the train. You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but she was a bundle of nerves, excitement, fear, and enjoyment, all at once. Her face was calm, she looked as if she had done this as many times as the seventh years. She found herself an empty car and sat down. It comforted her to know that she was amongst other Future Slytherins.

About halfway through the train ride, Draco slid open the door. He was already in his Slytherin robes. He looked Raven up and down and said " You had better change into yours, we'll be there soon." "Oh, ok." she said quietly. Draco sat down and closed the door. "Nervous?" he asked. "Weren't you?" She responded expecting a "No way." or something similar. "Extremely." Her head shot up in surprise. "Really?" "Yup." he laughed, "But there is no reason to be scared, they but a talking hat on your head and it tells you what house you are in. Then you go and sit with the table that's clapping. Just relax you know every Malfoy has been in Slytherin, and trust me, you won't be in any other house." He smiled as he got up to leave, "Get your robes on and put on your happy face, this is the first day of the rest of your life!"


	2. Chapter 2

The First Day, of My Forever.

"Raven Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called out. Raven could hear the hushed whispers all around her, "Another Malfoy?" "I bet she's just like the rest" "Bet she'll be in Slytherin. All of them are." Raven slowly approached the hat, they were about half way through the sorting ceremony. She sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. She hoped her result would be just as instant as Draco's, but her hopes were diminished as the hat spoke softly into her ear. "Well, well, well. Another Malfoy huh. I sorted your brother last year did I not? He went straight into slytherin. Is that where you want to go my dear?" She nodded once, slowly. "But, could you not also do well in Gryffindor?" Raven became disgusted, Gryffindor, never, not her, not a Malfoy! "No? Are you sure?" She was most certainly sure; she would never be a Gryffindor, no matter what this mangy hat said. "That's the attitude I expected! Much better! SLYTHERIN!" Yelled the hat. The Slytherin table erupted into a mixture of cheers, claps, and whoops. She quickly ran over to where her brother was sitting, He congratulated her, "I knew you could do it!" McGonagall had to quiet down the table before she could proceeded with the names.

Once the ceremony had come to an end, an amazing feast rose to the table. Raven was in awe. She had never seen so much food on one table! After the feast was concluded, and the final goodbyes said, Draco and Raven walked to the common room together. He showed her the entrance and the password, then he told her goodnight and that he would see her in the morning. As she walked up the stairs she was in an immense state of bliss. If only she had known how short of a time it would last, she might not have gone to sleep so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven woke up to the sound of an owl tapping on her bed post. "Hang on, hang on." She mumbled. She sat up, and saw a pitch black owl looking very sternly at her, it had a letter in it's beak, and was thrusting it violently towards her face. "Fine, fine. Give it here." She snatched the letter, and the owl flew off. They were getting close to a break, and Raven had no morning classes. She had planned to sleep in, but it seems that that wasn't going to be the case. She opened the letter and saw her mother's elegant handwriting. It read,

Dear Raven,

We are hoping you will decide to come home for the break like your brother. If and when you do, please know that your Father and I have something of great importance to discuss with you. It is a matter of some urgency, so please send us an Owl as soon as possible.

Your Loving Mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

Raven folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. She had been planning to go back home for the holidays, but what could this "matter of some urgency" be she wondered. Sighing she shrugged, "Whatever, might as well write her back and get up."

Raven's first class that afternoon was Defense against the dark arts. It was her favorite, she was top of her class, and had a natural talent for understanding the Dark arts. She sat in class doodling on he notebook waiting for it to end when she saw a professor burst into the class room. He ran straight up to Professor Lockhart (whom she by the way thought was a total imposter after the Cornish pixie fiasco.) and whispered hurriedly into his ear. Lockhart looked visibly shaken and quickly said "class dismissed! All of you back to your common room immediately!" Well raven being the curious type, followed the professors to a corridor she was unfamiliar with, on the wall was, what looked to her like red paint, and a cat hanging by it's tail. There were lots of older students crowded around and she shoved her way through. She saw her brother on the opposite side of the circle, he looked smug and Raven wondered if maybe he was the cause of all this. But when she looked, she saw Filtch, and Harry Potter in the center. Filtch was saying " You killed her! You killed her! My Mrs. Norris! You'll pay!" Harry, looking quite confused was saying "No, no, you don't understand, I didn't, I found her like this!" as she was listening, Raven smelled, something metallic, kind of like copper. She looked around, nobody else seemed to notice the odd smell. Then it hit her, "Of course! How stupid of me. My animagus!" she thought. For Raven was the animagus of a wolf, some of her senses were enhanced, even in her human form. She again looked around for the cause of the smell. Her investigation led her to the writing on the wall. She read it, "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware." The chamber of secrets? What was that? Raven thought back, attempting to remember something in her studies that referred to a secret chamber, but nothing came to mind. But at that moment the headmaster came pushing through the crowd. "She is not dead Argus." He assured Filtch. "But she has been petrified." Before she could hear anymore, someone grabbed her from behind, and clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Her initial response was to start to kick and flail, in an attempt to shake off whoever was grabbing her. Not only did that not work but it seemed to make this attacker more determined. "Stop it!" he hissed in her ear. Raven immediately recognized her brother's voice and stopped her frantic escape. He let her go and they walked back to the Slytherin common room. He layed down on the couch and she sat down quietly on another chair. "You weren't supposed to see that." He said, his eyes closed. "What was it?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "I don't know yet. Dad promised to tell me in his letter to me. What did he say in yours?" Raven felt a a twinge of that same emotion she had felt last year, standing on that train platform, watching her father smile proudly at her brother. "Mother wrote mine. She said they had something important to discuss with me." Draco suddenly looked excited. " Really! That's what mine said last year too! I wonder if it's the same 'important matter' as it was for me!" Raven wasn't nearly as excited as her brother. She tucked a long strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom." She stood up and walked out.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She knew what the "Important matter" was now. She had overheard her father and brother talking that night.

"Now, Draco. You know of lord Voldemort, correct?" Lucius asked his only son.

"Of course father." He responded.

"Now do you know what connection our family has to him?"

"You and mum were, no are, death eaters."

"Correct my boy, correct. Now do you know who Voldemort is looking for to… to carry on our positions as death eaters?"

"Children I would guess."

"That's right! Now, would you perhaps be interested in becoming one. Mind you, you will be part of the winning team my boy! And when Voldemort rises to power once again you will be there by his side in a position of power as well! What do you say Draco?"

"Would it make you proud father?"

"Prouder than I have ever been."

"Then I shall join you."

"That's my boy!" She heard her father yell. And in a plume of black smoke they were gone.

Raven shook her head violently, clearing her mind of the memory. She stared into her bright green eyes and sighed. Well weather she liked it or not, she was going to have to make the decision. And soon.


	5. Chapter 5

***sorry about the lack of updates. Between school and my personal life I don't have a lot of time!**** Also this Chapter is where I start to go away from the original book plot. As you will notice, Voldemort had his own body and is rapidly gaining power already. Yes I know this is not how the book goes but that's how**** MY ****story goes.**** (It's necessary for further plot development.)*******

"They're here! Lucius they're home!" Narcissa yelled up the stairs as she hurried down them. "Welcome home!" she said as she reached Draco, who had made it to the bottom of the stairs to greet his mother. Raven remained in the doorway. She felt uncomfortable, like she didn't belong. That feeling increased as her father, Lucius Malfoy, reached the bottom step and warmly greeted his son. The youngest Malfoy felt very out of place. Not long after though, the families Irish wolfhounds came bounding down the stairs, straight past the rest of the family, and straight to her. "I'm home." Raven realized as she got slobbered on by the hounds. The rest of the family seemed to notice her finally and Narcissa walked over. "Welcome home my darling." She said. She was smiling broadly and she looked at her daughter. Raven sadly knew what this meant. Suddenly her father was waiting at her side. "Lets go." He said gruffly and took her by the arm. Raven obediently followed, but kept the scowl on her face. She knew her decision, not that I had been much of a decision at all really. She played the events in her mind over and over again while on the train.

Answer one:

"Raven, you are part of the Malfoy family and therefore the offer to become a Death eater is also open to you. But it is ultimately your choice. What do you say?"

"Of course father. It would be a great honor to serve the dark lord, Voldemort."

Answer two:

"Raven, you are part of the Malfoy family and therefore the offer to become a Death eater is also open to you. But it is ultimately your choice. What do you say?"

"I would never serve the dark lord! What he is doing is wrong and though I may be a Malfoy I want nothing to do with Voldemort!"

"Then you are to be punished! I will not have someone like this in my house!"

"Either way, I'm screwed." She thought. But she knew what she had to say. They had reached The office and Ravens father roughly jerked her inside.

"I presume you know what this is about, don't you."

"I do."

"Then I'll skip the speech. Give me your answer. Will you, or will you not join the dark forces and help our lord Voldemort rise to power?"

"I would be honored to assist the dark lord in any way I can, father."

"Good. I also assume you know what apperating is."

"Yes."

"Well then let's go. The dark lord does not like to be kept waiting.

And with that they were gone.

They landed in an open field. Raven thought she was going to be sick, but decided against it when she saw who was standing in front of her. She quickly straightened up, though such action did her no favors, and looked the hooded figure in the eyes. Standing before her was Voldemort. She looked at her father for instruction but he had a look on his face that quite clearly stated "I'm doing this because I have to, and you will receive no help from me." So her gaze returned to the dark lord.

"Come forward child." He told her, his voice raspy. "So you have decided to join our ranks. Wise decision indeed." At this the circle around him smiled, at what she could only imagine. Raven dropped her gaze as he removed his hood. She had no desire to see his face, she also thought it more respectful to look down. To her, looking someone in the eyes was a sign of a challenge. "Look at me girl." Raven looked up to his eyes, "What is your name?" She swallowed. "Raven." She said her voice steadier than she had thought. "Raven what?" he asked. "Raven Malfoy." He stared into her eyes for a moment after, then broke into a cruel smile that sent chills down her spine. "Why would you not bring me this girl sooner Lucius! She is just what we need! Come girl, talk with me." Raven hurried to keep up with his long strides, while the dark lord pelted her with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven sir."

"Hmm, a bit young. No matter, do you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir."

"With your brother correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you like snakes?"

This question caught her off guard, "I'm sorry sir, snakes?"

"Yes girl, snakes!"

"Well, I suppose sir. I am a parcletounge."

The dark lord stopped abruptly, and Raven almost ran straight into him.

"Are you now? And your father tells me you are also an animagus! Well, what a find you are! Remind me, what is your animagus."

"A wolf sir."

"Really! Well when we reach our destination you must show me as well as the others."

After what seemed like an eternity of questions later, they reached a rundown house. It had a few candles lit in one of the windows. They made their way to the lit room and Raven was sat down at a table right next to the dark lord. "You probably know most of the people here already don't you." He said as he gestured around the table. "Bellatrix, she's your aunt right?" Raven nodded. "Draco, your brother. Lucius, your father." At this Lucius scowled at Raven. He obviously wasn't pleased that she was getting special treatment and Draco was being cast off. Raven looked at her aunt who gave her a reassuring smile and whispered something to Draco. "What was that Bella?" Asked Voldemort, his voice icy. "Oh, n-nothing my lord. I was merely telling my nephew that his sister would make an excellent death eater, and that he should be proud of her." He looked at her and at Draco who nodded. Then he reached down and patted Raven's shoulder. "She will indeed." That's when she noticed Professor Snape, eyeing her from the other end of the table. Suddenly, she knew her life was changing forever, and here was nothing she could do to stop it. This was truly, the first day of her forever.

***Wow! What a long chapter!**** Well, let me know what you thing. Longer chapters yes or no? And just to avoid any confusion, I don't own the rights to any of the characters in the story except Raven. She is of my own creation, don't steal her.**** Thank you!***


	6. Chapter 6

Raven sat in the Death Eaters meeting for a little longer before she was required to participate. "Ms. Malfoy. On our way here you informed me of your gift, you are a Parceltounge, is that correct?"

"Yes, My lord."

"Well then, let's see! Nagini!"

At his command a large python came slithering into the room, snapping at the heels of the death eaters. It slithered right up to Voldemort and looked Raven in the eyes.

"So then, little girl, you can understand me can you?"

Raven looked around the table at all the expectant eyes. She had never spoken in front of anybody before. "I can." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"Good. We needed another parcletounge here. I was beginning to get a bit lonely." It snickered.

"Excellent!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Now you also told me about your animagus. Well go on."

Raven panicked. This was the part she was dreading, but she had to do it. This was the moment everybody had been waiting for. Snape looked her directly in the eye and mouthed to her, "Do it." She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and imagined herself romping with the hounds at home. She took one last deep breath and changed. She heard gasps from all sides of the room. When she opened her eyes she could see the legs of the table and multiple people staring at her. She trotted around a bit to give people a better look. She passed a mirror on her circuit. Looking into it, she could still see her bright green eyes, but this time they were framed by black fur, instead of hair. She slowed down and watched herself walk. She moved gracefully, the fur on her slender body glistening in the dim candle light as she moved. She arrived back at Voldemorts side and changed back. "Wonderful! I have been waiting for someone with your…. Talents, to come along. You are just what we needed." He said slickly, sending a cold chill down Ravens spine.

When the term began again Raven was more than happy to return to her normal schedule and get away from her father's loathing stares. Skipping breakfast she arrived early to her potions lesson. She took her seat and began flipping through her "beginners guide to potions" book. After a few moments professor Snape entered, and was surprised to see her there.

"Miss Malfoy, what are you doing here so early?" he asked his tone much softer than usual.

"Nothing." She replied curtly, without looking up.

"I see. Well, why are you not at breakfast?" He asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Not hungry." She told him simply, this time looking up. "Would you like me to leave professor?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant at all. I was just trying to make conversation." He said

"I see." Raven said, putting her nose back into the book.

Professor Snape walked away and began preparing for class assuming that his only student so far was quite engrossed in her book, but it was quite the opposite. Sure Ravens eyes were moving across the page, and she was turning them like anyone reading it would be but that was all for show. Her mind was far away, back home, during break. Back to that cruel smile, back to that plotting look, back to the thought of why isn't it over yet.

Just then the class filed in and with one last meaningful glance from the professor Raven put on her usual Façade and prepared for class.


	7. Chapter 7

*Big jump in time here. Raven is going into her third year at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco in their fourth. This is the Triwizard Tournament year. Raven has become a favorite of sorts with the Dark Lord, and guess who isn't happy about it. And BIG thanks to my beta reader Noel Ardnek*

"I've had enough of this!" Raven's father, Lucius Malfoy, screamed with absolute fury in his voice. Raven didn't even bother to open her eyes anymore. For the past two summers, Lucius had been throwing the same fit almost every night. It went something along the lines of, "I've had enough." "Not even the first born." "Never gave Draco a chance." "Thinks she's so special." "I should put her back in her place!" Every night Raven could tell you almost to the second of what was going to happen next. "Hush! You will wake them up, then where will we be! Honestly!" Cried Narcissa, in a quieter voice. "She's just a girl! It's not like she asked to be a favorite, just like Draco didn't ask to be rejected! It's only because you are so close to the dark lord that Draco gets another chance to prove himself!" She told him. Raven was quietly giving thanks that Draco couldn't hear their mother. He would have been heartbroken to know that his father was doing such things.

Then, as if he had been given a cue, Draco entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "At it again, huh?" He asked.

"Yah." She responded nonchalantly, as though she was merely commenting on the weather.

"He's louder this time." His voice was laced with concern.

"Is he? Hadn't noticed." she tried to keep the tears from showing, but the moon was full tonight and it was streaming in through her window, hitting her face.

Saying nothing he reached out and pulled her in against her chest. "I wish I could do something about this, I really do."

But Raven knew there was nothing, so she told him "it's ok. We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. At least that will get me away from him, for a while."

He looked at her, his grey eyes flooded with worry for his little sister.

More than anything, Raven was mad at herself. She hated that she cared. She didn't want to care so much about what her father thought, but the fact of the matter was she did.

"They stopped." Draco commented.

Raven sat there and listened, tears still streaming quietly down her face. They had stopped yelling and Raven could hear the squeak and small clink of her parents door shutting. She nodded to her brother who silently let her go and went to her bedroom door. "Try and get some sleep. We'll be gone tomorrow." He told her with a small smile on his face.

But Raven didn't sleep, she couldn't. So she paced. Paced and thought. She did this throughout the night. She checked and re-checked to make sure she had everything, and then went back to pacing. She practiced some spells, and then paced again. She liked to pace. It kept her body just as busy as he mind. Around six thirty that morning she heard the alarm in her parents' room, and the creaking of their bed. Raven pulled her shoes on and grabbed her trunk, bringing it down to the living room. She sat on the couch and waited. It seemed to take forever for the rest of the family to get ready. Draco was the first to join her.

"I thought I told you to sleep." He said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She told him reassuringly.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Shouted Narcissa, while she came running down the stairs. Raven grabbed some floo powder and stepped gracefully into the green flames. "I bet they match my eyes." She thought as she calmly said "Kings Cross Station." And got sucked up into the chimney her brother and parents close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

*Ok, in this chapter we start to see that Raven is different from other 3rd year Hogwarts students. Problem being, she doesn't really want to be.*

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Asked Raven.

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy, yes. I wanted to ask you about your schedule this year." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Raven had been called from her first potions class of the term to the headmasters' office. She had expected him to ask her about her brother, or something of the sort, no teacher ever really paid much attention to the second born Malfoy.

"Sir?" She asked, quite confused.

"Your schedule. I have spoken much with your past professors about your Defense Against The Dark Arts training, and those who remember having you," He gave her a small wink, referring back to professor Lockhart, who in an "Unfortunate accident" lost his memory. "Agree with my decision."

Ravens heart beat just a little faster, but she didn't let her hopes up. "What might your decision be professor?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm.

Smiling just the smallest bit at her suppressed excitement Dumbledore said, "I'm going to move you up to the fourth year Defense against the Dark Arts Class."

Ravens Breath caught in her throat. "Thank you Professor!" She managed to choke out through much stuttering.

"You are very welcome Ms. Malfoy. Here is your new schedule." Dumbledore said, handing her a new schedule.

Quickly reading it over Raven realized that all her classes were the same order. She looked up at professor Dumbledore who had a knowing glint in his eye. "It seems that here was a lack of communication between your head of house, and yourself. Now hurry, Professor Snap does not like to be kept waiting." He told her. And as Raven walked away, she wondered just how much Dumbledore really knew.

Raven took her time getting back to potions, as she wanted more time to think. She made a list (short as it may be) of all the things she had found out in the past three years.

I'm a future Death Eater

I'm going to be in a class full of fourth years

My father hates me for all I'm worth

Raven reached the door to her potions room much faster than she would have liked. She sighed and pushed the door open. She returned to her seat and waited for the class to end. As the minutes ticked by, Raven could feel her excitement mounting. She knew exactly who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was this year, and she knew there would be hell to pay if she wasn't top of her class. It was all she could do not to sprint up the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room.

She filed in the room with the rest of the class and sat down in the back of the room. She saw Draco come in and she caught his eye. Sitting down next to her he asked quietly "What are you doing in here? This is Defense Against The Dark Arts, fourth year class." Raven smiled and nodded excitedly "Dumbledore moved me up. He said he talked to professor Lupin and he said it was a good idea!" But instead of being as excited as his sister, Draco looked suddenly troubled. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this guy looks pretty nasty, and her most likely won't take it easy on you just because you are younger." Raven smiled again, Draco Obviously didn't know what she did, and how could he, but before she could say anything the professor walked in. His electric blue eye roamed around the classroom and hovered for a moment on Raven before quickly moving on. When he reached the front of the class he said, in a very official- no nonsense sort of way "Allostor Moody." He picked up a piece of chalk and began to write "Ex- Auror," he continued, as he wrote his name on the board. "I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, good bye, the end." Raven couldn't help but smile at that last part. "When it comes to the dark arts," he said, his voice now very dark "I believe in a practical approach." The smile instantly fell from her face. "Wonder what he means." Draco said interestedly. Raven merely shrugged as Moody continued. "Which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asked. Raven Breath caught in her throat. He wouldn't, he couldn't! Not those, not in a classroom! Not in a classroom full of innocent students! Raven could feel the panic rising in her. She could feel it threatening to overwhelm her. She forced herself to breathe again and was able to calm down. Draco was leaning forward in his seat while Moody was coaxing the students to answer. "Three sir." Came a voice from the front. "And they are so named?" Moody asked. "Because they are unforgivable, the use of anyone of them will-" Moody cut off the shaking voice Raven now recognized as Hermionie Granger. "Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." Raven shuddered at the name of the prison. She had gone to visit her aunt many times while she was a child. It was a dark and cold place, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. " The ministry says your too young to see what these curses do. I say different!" Shouted Moody. "So which curse shall it be first?" He asked. Raven thought about raising her hand but the professor suddenly shouted "Weasley! Give us a curse." "Well," Raven could hear the boys voice shaking. "My dad did tell me about one. The imperious curse." He said uncertainly. "Oh, yes your father would know all about that wouldn't he. It gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago." He turned and lumbered back to his desk, where he pulled out a spider like thing. Using an Engorgement charm on it, Raven realized what he was about to do. "Imperio!" Said moody, and suddenly the spider thing was flying all around the room. Some of the students began to laugh. "Think its funny do you!" Moody suddenly shouted, "What if I had her Jump out the window!" He flicked his wand words the window and the spider went right into it. "Or had her drown herself!" The class was silent. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed to be acting under the imperious curse, but, how do we sort out the liars?" He asked, very quietly. "Another, another." He said. This time, multiple hands went up, Raven kept hers still at her side. She didn't want any part of this anymore. "None of you poor fools know." She thought. "None of you know what's coming." Very much wishing she could apperate she sat still and quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. "Longbottom, is it?" A rather awkward boy, again towards the front of the room, stood up. Moody mumbled something she couldn't understand then said "There's the- The Cruciatus curse." Raven shut her eyes tight and had to force herself to breathe again. "Crucio!" Said Moody in a loud clear voice. Ravens eyes snapped open and everything suddenly became sharp and clear. She all of a sudden had a very clear view of the front of the room. There, on the professors desk was the spider. It was withering and cowering. Raven became entranced. She compared its motions to a dance. It moved slowly and rhythmically. It was almost beautiful. She wanted to know just how long it could go before breaking. She could feel herself being drawn into the scene and she was powerless to stop it. Thankfully a shrill voice came from out of the haze, "STOP IT!" Raven suddenly snapped back. She drew a sharp breath and slumped over in her chair. Her eyes wide open, yet staring at noting. Draco put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her head back up. "What was that all about?" He asked, sounding extremely concerned. Raven could merely shake her head. She looked back at the desk and apparently something had happened because the spider had a wand in its face again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" a green flash came from the tip of the wand and that was it. All was quiet. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room." Ravens eyes went straight to Harry Potter. Then the bell rang and Raven ran from the classroom and straight to the Slytherin Common Room.


	9. Chapter 9

*Okay, I'm going to try and make up for the lack of updates recently. Wish me luck!*

Raven shut herself in her dormitory and threw herself on her bed. She curled up into a little ball and stared into the stones that lined the wall. "Raven! Raven!" She could hear her brother's voice calling.

"Come on, talk to me!" Raven buried her face in her pillow.

"He would never understand." She whispered to herself. "No one would ever understand." And that's when it hit her. She knew exactly who would understand.

"Welcome home!" Narcissa yelled from the entrance way of Malfoy manor.

"Hello mother." Draco said as he walked in. Raven entered quietly, brushing the snow off her shoulders. Narcissa was just letting go of Draco as Lucious pulled him into an embrace. Raven quickly averted her eyes. It was just another show of how unloved she truly was.

"Hello Raven." Narcissa said quietly.

"Mother." She responded coldly.

"Daughter." Said Lucius. Raven had the sudden urge to scream at him, but she bit her tongue and began to take her things upstairs.

"Your presence has been requested tonight." Lucius told her.

"Whatever." Raven said nonchalantly.

"You should to show a little more respect for the Dark lord." Raven could hear the sneer in his voice and something inside her snapped.

"YOU SHOULD TO SHOW A LITTLE MORE RESPECT FOR YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER! OR PERHAPS YOU'VE FORGOTTEN WE WERE RELATED!" She screamed.

"You will not speak to me that way! Foolish child, I'll teach you to respect me!" Bellowed Lucius.

"FOOLISH! I'M SHOWING YOU ALL THE RESPECT YOU DESERVE YOU COWARDLY SCUM!" Raven had had it.

She was on the verge of hitting someone when Lucius yelled "OUT! NOW! DON'T COME BACK!"

"FINE!" Raven yelled again as she stormed out into the cold blackness.

"Lucius! She is going to freeze out there!" She heard her mother's frantic voice.

"LET HER!" with that the door slammed shut.

…

Raven walked for what seemed like hours before she realized that she had nowhere to go.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She shouted to herself then she sighed. She was stupid. She had a vault full of money and a wand. She could call the night bus, then get some money from Gringotts, and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for her break. She would be free to roam Diagon ally as she pleased, not be contained by strict rules, or have to lie awake listening to her parents. She took out her wand and waved it. In less than a few seconds a large triple Decker bus came screeching to a halt in front of her.

"Welcome to the night bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." Stan looked down. "'ello 'ello, what 'ave we got 'ere? 'An 'ow are you doin' sweetie?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Save it Shunpike. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron." She quickly climbed the stairs, and made her way to the top deck where she sat down and looked out the window.

"Hey, I know you." Said a voice from the front of the bus. Raven looked up to see a fellow Hogwarts student sitting there. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was tall and thin with an angled face. "You're…" He paused to think.

"I swear," Thought Raven "If he calls me Pansy, I'm going to smack him."

"Raven! Raven Malfoy." Ravens eyes widened.

"Yeah, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Aiden, Aiden O'Connor. I'm a fourth year. Where are you headed?"

Raven frowned, "The leaky cauldron." She said.

"Oh, yeah me too. I had a falling out with my dad when I got home, so I left." Aiden told her.

"Really? Me too."

"Dad reckons that I should have gone to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, but mom says Hogwarts is a fine school and I agree."

Raven smiled. If that had been all her fight was about, she would be sleeping in her warm bed right now. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She turned from Aiden and lifted her sleeve. Raven cursed.

"What is it?" Aiden asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing" Raven gasped, the pain was now incredibly intense. "I- I have to go." She said apologetically and raced down the steps. She made the driver stop and she jumped out into the cool night air. She waited for the bus to leave before apparating.

*I must have the Greatest Beta in the world. Just think if it wasn't for the wonderful Noel Ardnek, well let's just say it wouldn't be as good as it is now.*


	10. Chapter 10

*CHAPTER 10!*

Raven appeared in the old house and followed the sound of voices to the second floor. She came to a room lit dimly by a few candles. The raspy sounding voice stopped almost immediately after her entrance. "Ah, Ms. Malfoy, how good to see you again." said a voice from a high backed chair. The voice sent chills down ravens spine, but she was able to keep the tremors from her voice when she spoke, "I apologies my lord, I was a bit..." here she paused, not knowing how much to tell him "…preoccupied, when you called me."

A cold laugh came from the chair, causing Ravens hair to stand on end. "Yes, I heard of your argument with your father. Quite bold of you, saying those things, and then running out." the voice was silky smooth. She could hear the question in his voice but there was no way she was going to explain anything to him. Besides, there was nothing to explain, the inevitable had finally happened. She knew, standing on that platform four years ago and seeing her fath- no, seeing Lucius smiling after her brother, she knew it was only a matter time before she would have to leave.

"I suppose. Was there something you wanted talk to me about?"

The voice chuckled again. "Always straight to the point. A good quality. However there was something, I want you to keep an eye on our friend Mr. Crouch." Raven narrowed her eyes, he didn't trust the man he had given the job to? Was this some kind of test? "He can be... Reckless at times and I would like you to keep him in check."

Raven thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Why me? Why not Draco, or Snape? Why choose me?"

"Why you? My dear girl, do you think I would entrust such matters to a clumsy oaf like your brother? He would go bragging around that he had a special job for me and blow our plans sky high. And as for Snape, well it would look suspicious if an 'ex- Death Eater' went snooping around an ex-Auror. You are careful, calm, and subtle. You would not draw too much attention to yourself if you talked to him, or stayed after in his class. You will be looked at as merely a curious student, and I don't have to worry about you running off to your friends and bragging." he said to her approvingly.

Raven still had her doubts about his true intentions, but there wasn't much she could do about it. With a sigh she said to him "I accept. I will do my best to keep him in check. I'll make sure not to draw too much attention to myself in the process." she said obediently.

"Good girl. I expect nothing but the best from you. You may go. Oh, and Raven, room twelve is all yours." Raven assumed he meant at the leaky cauldron and she quickly apparated.

…

Raven walked the remaining mile or so to the Leaky Cauldron and again thought to herself how useful Lucius could be sometimes. When Raven first joined with Voldemort, there was the issue of needing to apparate, and use spells without getting caught by the ministry. He was able to get into the ministry and tamper with her trace. Now it's like it never existed. Raven entered the Leaky Cauldron and asked about room twelve.

"Ah yes." Said Tom, "A strange gentleman came in and got the room. Are you Mistress Raven?" Raven nodded, not wanting to give away any other information. Sensing that he wasn't going to get any sort of gossip from her, he showed her to her room and left. Raven flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she sighed. "All my clothes are back at the manor." Rolling over she grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment from the bed side table.

_Dear Draco,_

_Bring trunk to Leaky Cauldron ASAP. Room 12. _

_Your Sister,_

_Raven M._

Raven threw open the window and whistled. Soon a black owl came swooping in and looked at her expectantly. She tied the letter to its leg and told it "Take this to Draco. Only to Draco, Understand? No one else can know about this. Try and get there before morning." He hooted at her, and took off.

"What would I do without that owl?" She thought to herself, smiling. Suddenly a breeze blew in from the opened window. Raven inhaled deeply and smelled the grime and filth of Diagon Alley.

"I'm free." She said aloud.

And this time she knew it was true.

…..

Raven awoke the next morning to a loud banging on her door. She groggily opened her eyes and pulled off the blankets. She opened the door and was surprised to find her brother, Draco, standing there with her trunk.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" Raven said glancing down at her watch.

"I got your letter last night. I had to wait until mother and father were gone before I could risk getting your things. Father is still pretty angry. After you left he stormed around the house screaming things like 'Family disappointment' 'disrespectful creature' and-"

Raven cut him off, "I think I get it. He's still pissed."

Draco frowned at his shoes. "Are you sure you're ok here all by yourself?"

Raven couldn't help but laugh. Draco look startled. "I'm a big girl Dray. I think I can handle myself in Diagon Alley. Besides," Raven said composing herself again "it's only for a little while. Just until term starts again." Draco looked almost sad now "What about Christmas?" Raven stopped.

"What about Christmas?" She asked.

"Well what are you going to do on Christmas?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know, I'll figure something out by then."

"Raven Christmas is a family time. The family should be together!" he said exasperated. "I just don't want us to fall apart…"

Anger swelled inside Raven "The family!" She boomed "What family! The convicts or the ones who escaped! Our family is nothing more than a criminal gathering! I've had enough of it! Or maybe you missed that part last night! 'Christmas is a family time.'" She said mockingly. "You're just a kid Draco. I wouldn't expect you to understand." She spat at him angrily.

With this Raven grabbed her trunk and shut the door. "Draco is only a child. A loved, pampered, spoiled, child! He has no idea what the real world is like." She thought. Then sighed and collapsed onto the floor. She never thought a break could be so exhausting. Sighing Raven went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

When Raven had finished, she grabbed a brush from her trunk and began the process of untangling her long black hair. Raven then threw on some plain black robes, pushed her encounter with her brother from her mind, and headed out to enjoy her first day of freedom.

*Thank you everybody for the support! I would never have gotten this far without you! And many Thanks to my wonderful beta as well!*


	11. Chapter 11

***Wow, really sorry about not putting this up sooner! It's been sitting on my computer for days now! Ok, so Christmas break is over, and Raven is finally back at Hogwarts. Little does she know that a certain two professors know more about her extracurricular activities than she would like.***

As Raven walked down to the dungeons, she couldn't help but wonder, just what professor Snape could want of her after classes every other night. She was excelling much beyond normal standards in potions, what more could he want with her? She approached the door to Snape's room and knocked gently on the wooden door.

"Enter." A calm and cool voice drawled from the other side of the door. Raven cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Snape sitting behind his desk, smiling coolly. "Close the door Ms. Malfoy." Raven did as she was told, and stepped further into the room.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here, the headmaster and I both believe that, given your… out of school _activities_, you should be learning the art of ___occlumency." Snape told her, watching Raven's face carefully. _

___She struggled to keep it calm. "Occlumency? As in, blocking my mind from others?" She asked him, not sure where this was leading but not liking any of the possibilities playing in her head. _

_"__Precisely." He said, his voice as oily as his hair._

_"__And why do you say that I might need it? What sort of 'out of school activities' does the headmaster think I've been doing, professor?" She asked accusingly._

_"__Let's not play games here Raven. You know very well what my job is." He drawled, discarding the pretense of politeness. "Unless you wish the Dark Lord to know even more, I suggest that you take these lessons."_

_"__Even more? So I take it he was using _Legilimency on me that night? How long has been using it on me?" She asked, putting the pieces together.

"That was the first time, I'm surprised you didn't notice. Though it seems that he didn't get many details other than shouting, your father's," Raven held back a growl at the mention of her father, "face, and then the cold street. You apparently suppressed him very well, but you have many natural barriers up. I am going to teach you how to strengthen the walls of your mind. On the count of three try and block me out. One, two, Three! Legilimens!" Shouted Snape, and suddenly Raven was back at home, she could hear her father downstairs yelling again, tears started to form in her eyes.

"NO!" She yelled forcing Snape back, back through her memories. Suddenly she was standing near a high-backed chair___. "STAY OUT…OF MY MIND!" Raven screamed as she forced Snape all the way out and shut out everything. Raven opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding, and she had somehow ended up on the floor, utterly exhausted from the mental and emotional strain which left her physical strength depleted. _

_"__Well done, Ms. Malfoy, well done." Raven slowly sat up and looked to see where the voice was coming from. "Get up. We will end here tonight." _

___Raven stood up slowly, as though using her legs for the first time, and turned to Professor Snape. "See you Wednesday Ms. Malfoy." He said, a satisfied smile on his face._

___Raven started back to the common room, then checked her watch. It was only 7:00. _

_"__I still have time." She turned around and headed for the library. As Raven entered the library she spotted Hermione Granger at one of the tables, her nose buried in a book. Raven took a deep breath and walked over to her. _

_"__Um, hi." She said awkwardly. Granger jumped at the sound of her voice, and looked up. _

_"__What do you want?" She asked seeing the Slytherin emblem on her robes. _

_"__I, um, had a question for you." Raven said, trying to be nice. Hermione's look became suspicious, but more open. _

_"__About what?" Raven sighed; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. _

_"__I wanted to ask you what you know about ____Occlumency and _Legilimency." Raven held her breath once she had finished, but just as she expected Hermione Granger jumped at a chance to display her knowledge.

"What do you want to know?" She asked cheerfully.

Raven smiled "Anything and everything." They talked for almost an hour, and when it was time for her to get back to the common room she thanked Hermione. "Thanks Granger. I had no idea you knew so much about ___Occlumency_ and Legilimency." She smiled

"Not a problem, I had no idea you were so different from your brother."

Raven laughed wistfully. "You have no idea." With that she headed off.

Raven reached the stairs and waited as the moved. When they finished moving, Raven could see a figure coming down them. She stepped back towards the landing and pressed herself flat against the wall. "I know you're there." Said a gravelly voice. Raven smirked and stepped away from the wall.

"Well, well well, look who we have here. _Professor Moody_." She said mockingly. "How wonderful to see you."

Crouch took a drink from his hip flask and shuddered. Raven made a face. Snape had showed her how to brew Polyjuice Potion and it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. Crouch laughed.

"It's either this," He gestured to the flask, "Or nothing."

Raven scowled. "Potter's noticed."

"So what? The old man's a nutter, he only drinks from his flask."

"Just be careful, or it'll be your head."

Crouch narrowed his eye, the other was still roaming around. "What do you know?"

Raven Smiled again, "Bye-bye." She turned on her heel and headed down to the dungeons.

Wednesday night came and Raven was again on her way to the dungeons. She didn't even bother knocking on the door this time. She was prepared when Snape used the spell, and she quickly emptied herself of any feeling or thought. She had been keeping him out for about a minute when something suddenly flashed before her eyes. She felt her legs give way underneath her and Aiden's face came into view. Panicking, she felt her hand go for her wand. Without a second thought she yelled "Crucio!"

Suddenly everything came into focus again. "What was that!" She heard a familiar voice shout. Raven sat up, and saw Professor Snape staring at her. He was also sitting on the floor. From the panic on his face, Raven guessed that her spell had hit him, and taken him by surprise.

"A spell, professor." She said calmly.

"I KNOW IT WAS A SPELL! WHY WOULD YOU USE IT?" He shouted. He was completely furious. Raven had never seen him so livid.

"Well, it got you out of my head and incapacitated you didn't it?"

"Get out." Snape said, now regaining his composure.

"'kay. But will I be seeing you Friday?" Raven asked wearily while she stood up.

"Yes, we need to work on your control."

"Yes Professor." And she left and headed for the common room with a smirk on her face.

***Woo! Thanks again for all the support guys!***


	12. Look into her love life

***Two words: Character Development.***

Raven settled down on one of the couches next to the fire in the Slytherin common room with her essay for potions and began to write. She was alone in the common room and the only sounds were the scratching of her quill on parchment, and the crackling of the fire. After a while she set down her quill and read over her essay. When she was done, she looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 9:00. She stood up and stowed her essay in her bag. She was about to make her way to the girls dormitory when she heard the stone door open. She instinctively looked over and saw Aiden's familiar face in the doorway. "Oh! I didn't expect anyone to be up this late." He said, as he saw her standing there. Raven smirked back at him. "I didn't expect anyone to be out so late. What were you doing?" He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I was with Professor McGonagall. Remedial Transfiguration." He smiled weakly back at her. Raven eyed him suspiciously. "If you say so." He laughed and patted the couch cushion beside him. Raven began to protest but he quickly said "I don't think so. I told you, now you tell me." She smiled back at him and sat down. He moved a little closer, and her breath quickened. "I was doing a potions essay. Nothing special." She said to her knees. She looked up when he didn't respond. "If you say so." He said, making the same face she had. The both laughed as quietly as they could manage, so as to not wake up the rest of the dormitory. Raven stood up and grabbed he bag. She made her way to the girl's dormitory and with a backward glance, headed off to bed.

Raven sprinted down the steps to the dungeon, knowing she was going to be late to occlumency. She was thinking about what Snape was going to say, when she hit something quite solid. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, as she fell backwards. "Sorry! Wait, Raven?" Said the solid something, which turned out to be Aiden O'Connor. "That's me." She said. He reached out a hand to help her up, she accepted it with a word of thanks. As she stood up, her face was suddenly inches from his. She let out a small gasp and quickly sped backwards, almost tripping again. "I-um-I." She stammered. She stuttered for another minute with him smirking at her before she turned and almost began franticly running. "Wait!" He said and he grabbed her left sleeve. Raven panicked and turned into him, just in case it lifted, and she ended up wrapped in his arms. He was smirking again, and she was blushing furiously, but none of that mattered, she was lost in those chocolate brown eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he finally said, "Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be going?" Raven swore. "He's gunna kill me." She said trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. "Who's going to kill you? Where are you running off to?" For a moment she considered skipping her lesson, but then she remembered the Dark Lord, and what he could find out.

"You're not going to let me out unless I tell you, are you?" She asked, a teasing smile playing across her face.

He returned the smile "Nope."

"Then meet me in the common room later, ok?"

He considered this for a moment, then said "Promise?"

"Promise." She said as she dashed off towards Snapes' Office

Raven entered the common room, and as she suspected, there sat Aiden, awaiting her arrival. She sat down next to him and curled up along the arm of the couth. The session exhausted her more than she had expected. "Have fun?" He asked. "If you can call lessons with Snape 'fun.'" She said. "Lessons with Snape? What For? I thought you were some kind of potions Prodigy." He joked. She smiled wearily. "I can't really tell you what for, but I can tell you they were exhausting." She said. She attempted to stifle a yawn, but he caught it. "Well I had better let you go to bed." "No. I want to stay here, just a little longer." Before she could stop them, the words escaped her lips. She watched his face, but all she could see was amusement, and something else. "I'd like that too." He said gently, pulling her into his arms. Raven sighed contently. They laid there like that for a while before Raven noticed the sleeve on her left arm was slowly creeping up. What she was doing hit her fully. She sat bolt upright and yanked her sleeve well down below her wrist. "What is it?" Asked Aiden, concerned. "Aiden, what if, what if I wasn't who you thought I was?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to have to do this. "I don't understand." He said. She fingered absently at the hem of her sleeve and she saw understanding cross his face. "Then I wouldn't care one bit. You are Raven Malfoy. Different from all the others. You are an individual." He said again pulling her into his warm embrace. "That is who I think you are, and that is who you will always say. No matter what." He told her, holding her tight.

***All right. This "chapter" was small snapshots of Ravens and Aiden's relationship. Or at least Major moments in them. They talked more in between and after this, but I'm going to make you use your imagination about those bits. I'm hoping this will help the next chapter go a bit smoother.***


	13. Chapter 12

***Woo Hoo! Chapter 12! Well Ravens third year at Hogwarts has flown by, and before she knows it, it's time for the third and final event of the tri-wizard tournament. She hasn't really been following it, but then again, with the dark lord rising quickly, and with only one or two death eaters at his side, Ravens had a bit more on her plate than her fellow students.***

Raven ran up the steps to the Headmasters office two at a time. She knew she only had a short amount of time before she was to be called and she needed his permission before- "Professor!" Raven panted, as she reached the gargoyle, from which Albus Dumbledore was just stepping out. "Ms. Malfoy? What is it? Why are you in such a hurry to see me? Shouldn't you be headed down to watch the final event?" He asked, only mildly curious. Raven knew he would know. "Sir I need your permission tonight to, well you know, do what I have to do." She said quietly, trying not to say too much out loud. "I figured as much. Very well, you have my permission. We wouldn't want you getting into to trouble now would we?" Dumbledore told her with a smile on his face. Raven forced a smile, but as soon as his back was turned she let it fall, and shuddered. What could she possibly tell him when this was over? "Oh, gee professor, I could have stopped Harry Potter from dying tonight, but I decided to save my own skin instead." She thought. "I'm dead if I do, and dead if I don't." She sighed, and headed to the stands.

When she reached the stands by the maze, another thought occurred to her. If Harry was to survive this then he'll know. He'll tell someone from the ministry and it'll be Azkaban for me. Panic started to rise in Ravens chest. She sprinted to the champions tent. "Harry! Harry!" She shouted as she entered. "What is it Malfoy?" Asked Harry as she entered. "I just wanted to let you know, this is going to sound really weird but just remember it, Whatever I do tonight, it's because I have to, if I didn't you wouldn't be talking to me right now." It had all come out in a rush, and He looked absolutely bewildered. "Erm, ok. But what-?" Raven shook her head "I can't exactly say, but just promise me, whatever happens, that you know I'm only doing it because I have to." She pleaded. "Uh, ok." He said "I promise." Raven sighed and told him "Good luck Harry." As she excited the tent. "Your going to need it." She muttered under her breath, as she walked away.

Raven walked back to the edge of the forest, where she planned to disparate from when she was called. As she neared the forest she saw a tall figure headed to her. She took out her wand and whispered "Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up and cast a light on the figure. "Aiden! What are you doing out here?" She gasped as his handsome features came into view. "I might ask you the same thing." He chuckled. "By the way, I had been wanting to ask you for ages what happened on the Knight Bus. Why did you suddenly get off?" Raven felt heat rising into her cheeks. "Um, well, you see," She stammered, as she grasped for an excuse. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. It can be your little secret." He smiled. Raven knew she was blushing full on now, and she turned her head to stop him from seeing. "Shouldn't you be in the stands watching the event?" She asked him, honestly curious. He smiled even wider and asked "Why aren't you?" Raven looked him in the eye, and immediately lost all train of thought. She desperately grasped for words, but she just couldn't seem to find any. She knew she was staring at him, mouth gaping stupidly, but she was helpless to stop it. "Noise." She finaly choked out. "Too much noise." His gaze became worried. "Are you sure you're okay? You look flushed. Maybe you should sit down." He said and gently helped her to the ground. Once they were both seated comfortably, Aiden looked up and straight into Ravens eyes. He reached a hand up to her cheek, and brushed his fingers gently along her jaw line. Raven couldn't move, think, or speak. She sat there stunned. "You have really pretty eyes." He said to her. "You too." She responded, her voice nothing more than a whisper. He leaned forward at the same time she did, and their lips brushed gently. Suddenly Raven felt as though someone had branded a white hot poker at her left forearm. She cried out in pain. "What is it?" Aiden asked, shocked. "I, nothing, I'm so sorry." She called over her shoulder as she ran into the forest and quickly apperated.

Raven appered in the graveyard at the same time as the rest of the death eaters. She stood was standing right where the lestranges would be, but she wasn't noticing anything but the tall looming figure in front of her. Lord Voldemort. "Welcome My friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as if it were only yesterday. Mostly old faces, though we have a new one as well." He said, inclining his head towards Raven, who remained standing perfectly still. It was then that she noticed the scent of blood and the sounds of someone groaning. She shifted her gaze towards the sound and smell, to find Harry Potter, up against a grave stone. She immediately returned her attention to the Dark Lord. "I confess myself, _disappointed_." He hissed. Raven flinched, she knew that tone. "Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! Mcnair! Goyle!" He shouted as he ripped off the masks of all the Death eaters he named off. "Not even you, Lucius." He said. Raven just barely held back a smirk. Even the intensity of the situation couldn't suppress the pure joy that she felt seeing her father humiliated.

"My lord, Had I detected any sign, or whisper of your whereabouts-." Said Lucius, his voice quaking.

"There were signs my slippery friend, and more than whispers." Said Voldemort.

"I assure you my lord, I had never renounced the old ways." Growled Lucius.

Raven had the sudden urge to scream out, "LIAR!" but she held her tongue fearing that the wrath of the dark lord may turn onto her, if she was to break her silence.

"The face, I have been obliged to present each day since your, absence, That is my true mask." He said sneering. For a moment, they stared into each others eyes before a voice came from the shadows, "I returned." Voldemort suddenly rounded on Wormtail, and he flinched. "Out of fear. Not loyalty." Hissed Voldemot. "Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." Said voldemort in a genteler, though perhaps even more frightening voice. He waved his wand and a new, metal, hand grew from the stump at the end of his wrist. Raven suddenly noticed that Harry had gone quiet. No doubt listening to the dark lord speak, and not wanting to return attention to himself. Voldemort walked over to the headstone and pushed something with his foot. His cloak billowed out and for a brief moment Raven caught sight of another one of the champions. Cedric Diggory. Raven's breath caught in her throat and she suppressed a sob. "Harry!" Raven heard the name and was suddenly at attention. This was her moment. "I had almost forgotten you were here." Said the Dark Lord, his voice mockingly polite. "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're allmost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived." Voldmort spoke the last words a bit louder than the rest, and he turned his head to Raven. "Isn't that right? Come forward girl." Raven stepped forward, and with slow deliperate motions, made her way to Harry. She kept her head down and stopped on the heels of the dark lord. "Yes my lord?" Raven asked, her voice much steadier than she felt. "First, remove your mask, I want Potter to see who he has befriended. With one flourishing movement Raven removed her mask and hood. She heard Harry gasp as she looked him full in the face. However, instead of fear or hate, she saw a sudden understanding, like he was putting the pieces together. "I-I understand." He whispered. She hung her head again and breathed a sigh of relief. "You may return, you know your duty from here on." She nodded and returned to her spot. Voldemort began on a long speech, but Raven was too focused on the spot of ground below her to listen. Her mind kept wandering. It started to Aiden, but she quickly changed it, but no matter what she thought of, something would remind her of him. His eyes like melted chocolate, his smell musky and sweet, his hair soft. Raven sighed and was about to resign herself to just thinking about him when she heard Harry cry out. That was her cue. She knew what was about to come and she knew her role either way. "Pick up your wand Potter!" yelled voldemort as he walked away from the headstone. "I said pick it up! Get up! Get up!" He shouted, he was frantic with anger now. "There's no way he's going to survive this." thought Raven. "You've been taught how to duel I presume? First we bow, to eachother." Harry kept his eyes on him, and his back straight. "Come now Harry, the formalities must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he?" Said Voldemort, his voice sickly sweet. "I said, Bow." And with a flourish of his wand voldemort had harry bowing at the waist. "That's better. And now… Crucio!" He said. Raven shifted on her feet and turned away. She could hear Harry withering on the ground and his cries of pain. She felt a single, silent tear slide down her face. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Hang in there." She thought, putting up more barriers around her thoughts, just in case anyone was attempting to listen. "Thatta boy Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy muggle mother." He said slickly "Expelleamus!" cried Harry, but Voldemort waved his arm and sent Harry rolling. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you they will speak only of how you begged for death. And the kind and merciful lord, obliged." Raven knew he was no longer talking to Harry. He was speaking more to himself, than to anyone in particular. And suddenly there were lights. Two powerful spells erupting from each of their wands. Tensed waiting for the moment her job was to take place, whatever option it was. Raven watched, mouth agape as the umbrella of light encompassed the two dueling wizards. Raven dived for Harry just in time for the portkey to reach his outstretched hand and in a flash they were gone.

Raven heard the roar of the croud and the clapping of hands as they appeared in the stadium. Underneath her arm Harry was shaking, and underneath her other arm was a cold dead Cedric Diggory. Silent tears were streaming down her face as she stood up. Harry remained on the ground, and people were starting to realize what had occurred in the "maze" as they thought. Raven began to walk, but a walk quickly became a run, and just before she exited the stadium, she caught Dumbledore's eye. He looked both shocked and appalled. Raven ducked her head and continued to run, until she reached the edge of the forest where she collapsed into tears against a tree. She heard footsteps approaching. She would have lifted her head and her wand, but she was too tired to do much more than lay there and cry quietly as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her and whispered comforts into her hair. Raven's eyes shot open. "Croutch!" She shouted. "I'm sorry?" said a confused and sweet voice above her. "I won't! Not him too!" She shouted and again broke off at a run, this time to the school.

Raven ran passed the headmaster and professor snape speaking to eachother and without stopping shouted to them "He's got him!" She kept running until she reached the door to the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teachers Room. She threw all her weight against the door and thew it open. "GET AWAY FROM HIM HARRY!" She screamed as she pulled her wand out. "Ah ha. Death Eater life not for you?" asked crouch. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at him. "It's showing." He said his voice taunting, as he nodded down to her arm. "CRUCI-" "EXPELLIAMUS!" Shouted another voice before Raven could finish her curse. The door flew open and she instinctively pressed herself into the corner. Harry Ran into the same corner looking absolutely terrified. Raven saw as Snape stepped forward and pored something into Crouches open mouth. "Veritaserum!" Whispered Raven. She cursed. If Dumbledore asked the right questions, she wouln't be able to stop him from answering without killing him. He asked a number of base questions then asked where allastor moody was. Crouch looked over to the large trunk by the corner they were standing in. "Harry, Raven away from there!" Yelled Dumbledore. Harry Scurried away, but Raven carefully stepped around the trunk. Harry ran to professor McGonagall and Raven went behind Snapes back as he raised his wand. The trunk began to open, and when it finally stopped Raven didn't have to go look, to know what was in there. "Polyjuice potion." Said Snape cooly. Dumbledore said something else but raven didn't hear it. She chose that moment to look over at Crouch. She had planned to kill him there, but she gasped audibly when she saw his head rolling around on his shoulders. There was a slight struggle after the transformation, but one of the Professors had their wands at his throught. Ravens Heart was out of her chest and into her mouth. She knew there was nothing stopping him now. "I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours." He said, looking directly at Raven as he raised his own sleeve. "Harry, Your arm." Said Dumbledore as he pulled up Harry's . "No offense professor, but I didn't mean the boy." He said, leaning his head to the right, obviously looking at Raven now. All the professors slowly rounded on Raven. Their eyes all found her left forearm and Professor McGonagall let out a small cry. "Your arm, Raven." Said Dumbledore quietly. She extended it to his open hand. "They are the same." He concluded. "When- how? Stammered Harry. Raven quckly pulled her sleve down over her arm. "Oh now don't do that little one. He'll know, you are disrespecting him you know." Said Crouch. Raven whipped out her wand and without a moment's hesitation screamed "CRUCIO!" he began to wither and curl in the chair. "STOP!" Shouted a voice from the door. Raven recongnized that voice. That voice was safe. It was ok to listen to it. She stoped the curse and slowly lowered her wand. She collapsed to the floor, and blacked out.

Raven woke again in the hospital wing. She sat bolt upright, only to be pushed back down again gently. "You should stay down." Said a voice, the same voice that told her to stop… "Aiden!" She asked her heart racing, how much had he seen, how much had he heard? "It's ok. I know, but I don't care." He said gently stroking her hair. "It's going to be ok." And for the first time in four years, Raven actually believed it.

***WOW! Is that long enough for you? I think this is going to be my best work yet! As you may have noticed I went with the movie dialogue for most of the ending bits. I felt that, not only would typing it be less work for me, but also that it would be less… how to put it… detailed. The book version is for Harry's story. The movie bit sufficed for Ravens Story. Oh! And let me know about how you feel with the budding Romance. I have plans for if you want it cut out, and I have plans if you want it left in.***


	14. Chapter 13

Raven smiled as she watched her cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, change her face into many different shapes, entertaining Ginny Weasley. She turned her attention back to her other cousin, Sirius Black, who was eating a third helping of Molly Weasley's soup. Under careful supervision Raven slowly ate her first bowl. "Honestly, those people have enough money to buy that boys every desire, but can't feed their own daughter!" she cried for the umpteenth time. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine really. I just don't eat that much, that's all." She assured her. However that wasn't the case at all. As she sat at that table, at 12 Grimwald Place, surrounded by laughter, she thought back to that night.

Raven awoke to a hard pounding on her door in the middle of the night. She sat bolt upright in bed. She had returned to the Leaky Cauldron for the summer, and wasn't expecting anyone, so she had her wand drawn when she opened the door. "Hello Raven." Said a smooth but cold voice. Somewhere in the dark hallway another door opened, apparently awakened by the pounding. "May we come in." Raven had immediately recognized Snapes voice, but who was "we?" she thought. "Um, sure." She said as she stepped aside. She heard a small group of footsteps shuffle in and when the noise stopped she closed the door. With a careless wave of her wand the lamps all lit, and the room was suddenly bathed in light. Raven could see a small group of figures standing awkwardly in the small room. "Go ahead and sit down, most of the furniture won't bite." She laughed. A woman standing with the rest of the group gave a nervous laugh. "So Severus, what is it you want exactly?" she asked as she took a seat herself. "Well, we had a proposal for you, Miss Malfoy. You see, your aunt suspects me, and there are others as well."he said also sitting, the others seemed to deem it safe and followed his lead. They sat on chairs or arms of couches that were closest to them, when they had finished raven said "I am well aware of that. What is your proposal, and who are these people you have with you?" His face became even more serious and his tone business like, "These are members, of the Order of the Phoenix. If I am to fail, and the Dark Lord deems me beneath sparing, we will need another insider, and I have nominated you for the position." Raven looked at him in shock. "So let me get this straight. You want me to spy on Voldemort, for the Order of the phoenix, and what, just hope for the best?" Suddenly a voice from one of the chairs spoke, "From what Severus has said, we are asking the best, to hope for the best." Raven recognized that voice. "Sirius?" She asked. "Hello cousin." He said, standing up, and striding towards her. Raven smiled, "What is this all about?" "I believe Severus has explained it quite well. Besides, if you accept, you will have a warm bed and hot meal every day." He told her. Ravens stomach chose that moment to let everyone know that she hadn't had a proper meal in a few days. Raven grinned sheepishly, "Well I suppose. I don't make any promises though." Raven saw a ripple of relief pass over the group. "Now that that's settled, I believe introductions are in order." Said Sirius. "Not here padfoot!" exclaimed the true professor Moody "We could be overheard!" He said quickly. "Not a chance." Said Raven dismissively. "What do you mean?" Raven sighed, surely not everybody could be this paranoid. "Unless someone knows, who you are, or what you wanted nobody is going to bother a group of people visiting a teenage girl in the middle of the night." She said matter-of-factly. "Well, just to be safe…" Said Lupin, who was also among them. "Just out of curiosity, how many people does it take to gather one little girl?" She asked. "One little girl, or one dangerous Death Eater?" Said Sirius. Raven hadn't thought of it that way. "I guess, if I were to turn you down, or turn you over… It makes sense." She reasoned.

"Raven, could you bring this up to Buckbeak for me?" asked Sirius, snaping her back from her memory. "No! The girl has to eat!" Shreiked Molly as Raven grabbed the bag of dead something. "It's fine Mrs. Weasly, I've had enough. I think I'll get to bed after this." She said, leaving her half full bowl of soup, and heading to the upstairs room. As she began her ascent up the stairs, she heard a chair scrape against the floor and knew Sirius was following her. She felt him grab her elbow and steer her into a room to her left. She willingly followed. "I thought you should see this." He told her solftly. She looked at the wall right in front of her. On it was hanging a Tapestry. "The Black Family Tree." He told her. She stared at the large tapestry her eyes narrowing. "I hated the lot of them. My… Lovely mother, and her pureblood mania. My deranged cousin, and your mother. Then there was-" Raven cut him off. "Andromeda." She finished, her voiced laced with venom. She had heard of the Blood traitor Andromeda from her mother. She married a muggle and had her cousin Tonks. Raven didn't mind Half bloods, she could live with Mudbloods, but she couldn't stand blood traitors. Well, maybe except the Weasleys, but they were a special case. "I see your mother has informed you of her sister." He said, a cautious look in his eyes. Raven nodded, a sharp, quick movement. She proceded to turn on her heel and walk to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny.

She opened the door and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on Ginny's bed. Raven walked to her own bed and layed down.

"What happened?" Asked Ginny, her voice worried.

Raven smirked, "A family Lesson."

"You saw the tapestry, didn't you?" Asked Hermione.

Raven sat up with a sigh. "Quick witted as always Granger."

She could see a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. Raven knew Hermionie liked to be told she was smart. Raven looked over to Ginny, "So before I came in you were talking about Potter right?" She asked knowingly. Before entering she had stopped to listen at the door. Suddenly there was a pillow in her face. "Immobulas!" She yelled and the pillow stopped inches from her face. "That's cheating!" Squealed Ginny, who was suddenly lunging at her. She landed on top of Raven who rolled her off and was on her feet in an instant, ready for another attack. Ginny, however, was giggling madly. Raven looked confusedly over to Hermione who was trying very poorly to suppress her own giggles. Raven stood there, wand still at the ready, very confused. The only time she ever knew things to be thrown and people to be lunging is when there was an attack. "We were only playing, you know fun. F-U-N." Said Hermione slowly through a fit of giggling "Don't the Malfoys have fun?" Said Ginny teasingly, calming down a bit now. "Well, yah, but usually when stuff is being thrown and people are lunging at you, it's not for 'fun' it to cause harm." They suddenly got serious. "Harm? Like hurting eachother? No way!" Exclaimed Ginny. Raven smiled at her shock and lifted her shirt to reveal a long scar across her midsection. Hermione gasped and Ginny let out a small "Oh!" "Sectumsempra. It's an… interesting spell." Said Raven, enjoying the horror on their faces. Ginny made a motion towards it but stopped herself, looking up at Raven, who chuckled. "Go ahead, it won't bite." Ginny continued her reaching, and she traced one finger over it, as though checking it's authenticity, and quickly pulled back. Raven let her shirt fall. "How?" Asked Hermione, her voice a whisper. "Well, Snape and I had just returned from doing something for you know who, and Snape was retelling the event to my father. I knew as the moments passed that he was getting angrier and angrier, the more information Snape gave him. When he finally ended with 'and she took him out like nothing I've ever seen.' he exploded, started shouted hexes, jinxes, and curses at me and Snape. Snape let loose Sectumsempra and father deflected it, it hit me square in the stomach. It was like an invisible sword slicing me in the gut. I passed out on the floor, and awoke in my bed a few hours later." She remained quiet as she watched the other girls stare at her in shocked silence. Hermione was the first one to speak. "You really- that was what life was like for you then?" her voice filled with doubt. "Yep, that was my loving family home." She said, again smiling. "So about Potter, are you interested Ginny?" She asked, as though they weren't still staring at her like she had three heads. At the sound of Harry's name Ginny seemed to be dragged back, "Well, um, I guess I could be…" She stammered. Raven laughed again, "I'll have to see what I can do." She looked over at Hermione, who had remained silent throughout this exchange. Her face was still covered in shock. "Really Granger, I'm ok. It's nothing." Hermione shook her head slowly, "I just can't believe someone would do that to their own child." She said quietly. Ravens face darkend, "Well, it's not like he sees me as his child or anything. I'm not Draco, so I don't exist." Hermione looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" Raven laughed maliciously. "I mean I'm _too_ special. I beat Draco, the first born, the son, the heir to the family, at everything. Father doesn't like that, so he attempts to put an end to it. He has come close to succeeding many times, but I've managed to pull through in the end." They sat there in silence, each lost in thoughts of their own. All of a sudden Ginny said brightly "So who's Aiden?" Raven turned to her and smiled. They talked into the early morning hours.

Raven was running down a darkened street, her heart pounding harder with every step she took. She knew where this street ended and for some reason she had to get there quickly. But why? She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, willing herself away from that place. When she reopened her eyes, Voldemort's wand was firing a green light at her.

Raven woke in a cold sweat. She sat up, her heart pounding and her dark mark throbbing. However she knew she wasn't being called on. It was just a throbbing, not a burning, searing, pain. She sat up in her bed and looked over at her watch, which was sitting on the bedside table. Sunlight was streaming through her window and hitting her face. She got out of bed and put on some muggle clothes. She walked down to the kitchen where she knew Snape and Sirius would be arguing. Just as she reached the last step the door flew open and Snape came striding from it, his face contorted in rage. Raven shrugged and continued into the kitchen where Sirius was staring gloomily into his breakfast. "Morning." She said to everybody. She was the last awake, and as Molly Weasley put a large helping of eggs on Ravens plate she asked "You're up late, Sleep well?" Raven frowned a bit, and answered with a bit too cheerful "Yes." Sirius seemed to catch the off note in her voice because he stopped eating long enough to look at her, before returning to his own plate. "Raven, would you like to accompany a few other members of the order to pick up Harry tonight?" Asked Sirius, when he had cleared his plate. Raven dropped her fork, and Molly started as it clamored noisily onto her plate. She hadn't thought about Harry in a long time, and the sudden mention of him shocked her. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he saw everything last year, he may even blame me for a few things…" She said, trailing off. Sirius smiled at her kindly, "I think you should have a chance to explain yourself, and if he still thinks you are to blame, then that's a problem we will have to deal with when the time comes. Until then, however, I think it's a good idea." He said. "Be prepared to leave tonight."

Night time finally rolled around when Raven heard a knock on the door. "You ready girl?" Asked the gruff voice of Mad Eye Moody. Raven opend the door and nodded. They left the house and mounted brooms. As they soared off to little winging Raven couldn't help but let her mind wander. What would Harry say when the people he trusted showed up on his door step with a Death eater in tow? As Raven imanged many different, and some unlikely situations, the time seemed to fly by as fast as the land, and soon they were dismounting. She walked up the steps of number four Privet Drive and silently enterd. When they reached Harry's room, Raven thought that the sound of her heart beating was going to wake up the entire neighborhood. As the door opend Raven spotted a drawn wand and had hers out in an instant. "Easy girl, it's just Harry." Said Mad Eye, as he stepped into Harry's room. "Sorry, it's a reaction." She mumbled quietly. She could see Harry's look of surprise from the corner of her eye. When his gaze finaly rested on her, she couldn't see even the faintest amount of anger, or blame. There was, however, a major amount of pity. She gave him a confused look, which he returned. After a bit of explaining, and gathering of items, they were off again. Harry had yet to say anything to her, but he also didn't hex her on sight, which Raven took as a good sign.

Days passed, and Harry never said more than a few words to Raven, but he was always busy, as was she. He went to his trial, and came back with an interesting story of Lucius, Dumbledore, dementors, a lady who looked like a frog, and the Minister for Magic. Raven had known most of what had gone on, because of her fathers connection in the ministry. She could get information from anywhere in the ministry, any time she liked.

A few days after the trial Diagon ally had hardly anybody in it anymore, most students were probably getting ready for their trip on the Hogwarts Express tomarrow, and any other shoppers wouldn't be out this early. Raven headed off on her own for a bit, agreeing to meet back up in Flourish and Blotts in two hours. First she wandered around Diagon Ally for a bit, but when she passed the turn off into Nockturn ally, she felt an intense pull, and decided to visit Borgin and Burkes. As she entered the shop she saw Mr. Borgin give a small jump. "Ms. Malfoy! What a pleasure! Are we looking for anything in particular? Or are you perhaps selling?" He asked, his voice shaking a minute amount. "Just browsing, thank you." She said, making sure to keep an air of dignity. "If I may ask, why are you not here with your father? Or perhaps your mother? And what ever happened to that charming brother of yours?" He asked her, all quivers gone from his voice. "Mr. Borgin, I am old enough to do my school shopping on my own, thank you. And I shall ask that you keep your nose out of my business." She told him. "Well, call me over if you need anything." He said and slunk back to the desk, looking defeated. She wandered a bit more, then decided there was nothing of interest for her in the shop. She left, and managed to shake off the feeling that she had missed something, something important. She enterd Flourish and Blotts right on time, and found the rest of the group standing awkwardly in the small book store. "Where did you go?" Asked Hermione, "We didn't see you in any of the shops we walked passed, and nobody said they had seen you." Raven smiled, "I went to see a family friend." She told them. Suddenly Lupin spoke, "Who has been teaching you Occlumency?" "Why are you trying to see in my head?" She demanded suddenly angry. "You don't trust me do you? You think I'm some kind of spy for the dark lord don't you!" She demanded. "Keep your voice down! Do you want the whole world to know you're a You-Know-What?" Whispered Molly. "Werewolves, you can't trust them, they can't trust you." Murmured Raven. Lupin took his wand out, but Raven was faster. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted, Using every restraint she had to refrain from using an unforgivable curse. Lupins wand flew from his hand and Raven caught it. He lunged for her and she yelled "Impedimenta!" he stopped dead and just for fun she thought _Levicourpus_ and Lupin flew upwards by his ankle. "Nice try Remus, but you're going to have to be faster than that to get me." She told him and she walked off to find a safe place to disapperate from. Raven heard the door to Flourish and Blotts open right behind her, and felt a hand close around her wrist. She spun around wrenching her hand from the grasp and came face to face with Harry. "Oh!" She exclaimed, She had expected someone like Molly, coming to scold her. However Harry didn't look even the slightest bit angry with her, he looked amused. "Nicely done." He said. "Can I walk with you?" Raven eyed him suspiciously but said "Ok." Harry was silent for a while, then he spoke softly, "Where did you really go?" Raven smiled, "Borgin and Burkes." He stopped and turned to look at her, "Why?" She shrugged, "Habit I guess. Dad used to bring us in there before we would go to school." She lied smoothly. "no no, I mean why would you tell me and not Lupin?" He said. "Oh, because you asked, insead of just trying to pry into my head. You gave me the chance to deny you. Lupin just wanted access to the information right away, and with any means necessary." She said, the amount of venom in her voice increasing with every word. "You could have just told us. Then he wouldn't of had to look in your mind." He said. "Harry, How would it have looked if I said 'I was just in Borgin and Burkes for an hour and a half.' They would have thought I was up to something. I'm surprised you don't." She said with a heavy sigh. Then he suddenly smiled at her. "Treat you?" He asked, pointing to the ice cream shop. Raven smiled back, "Were you planning to take me here?" "You looked like you could do with some cheering up." He told her as they walked over. Raven made a mental note to pay better attention to where she was going next time, and followed Harry over to the window. As they sat on the warm metal chairs eating their ice cream, the watched the shoppers. A tall blonde witch leaving Madam Malkins with a new set of sky blue robes, a short fat wizard looking at cauldrons, and children looking at quidditch brooms.

"Do you ever wonder, what the world would be like if you were never in it?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" The question had taken Raven by surprise.

"What do you think the world would be like without a Raven Malfoy?"

"Do you mean right now? At this very moment? Or sometime in the future?" She asked, her mind now grasping for an answer.

"Now, right now."

"Well, you probably wouldn't be sitting here having Ice cream, Lupin wouldn't be thinking of all the different ways he could kill me, mom and dad would go to bed every night extremely proud of their only child, and a few people would be a lot less angry."

"People are angry with you?" He asked innocently.

"I wouldn't blame you Harry. I have to ask, it's been bugging me for a while now. Do you hate me, or blame me for what happened to Cedric Diggory, or what happened to you?"

He looked startled at the question. "No, why would I blame you for any of that? You even told me that it wasn't your choice to be this way."

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Harry. You are the only one to believe that."

"No, surely Dumbledore believes you as well." He said, looking flabbergasted.

"I have no idea. The last words he said to me were 'get out of the way.' I haven't spoken to him since." She told him darkly, she had the distinct feeling that Dumbledore was avoiding any contact with her. However, the rest of their group chose that moment to find them, and she was quickly whisked away by side along apperation.


	15. Chapter 14

***How do you guys like the longer chapters? I am actually loving them! I thought I was going to hate the extra work, but really, I'm quite enjoying developing Raven and her relationship with others!***

Raven sat staring at the frog-like woman in the front of the Great Hall. She was going off on this long speech about the ministry invading Hogwarts and taking it over. Raven returned to playing with her fork. She knew all of this already, and was quite sure she was well prepared. She had her assignment, and it didn't involve that frog woman, or so she thought. She remembered that night clearly as though it was yesterday.

"Enter Raven." A cold voice hissed from the other side of the maple wood door. She could see light streaming into the dark yet ornately decorated hallway from the crack under the door. The corridor had mirrors and paintings hung about it, along with withering plants and dusty tables. The walls had elegant designs carved into them and as she stood there she ran her hand over the familiar texture. The feeling forced her to repress a large wave of unpleasant memories.She quickly wiped the disgusted look from her face and changed it into a blank mask as she turned the knob. She despised being in her old house again.

"Good evening, my Lord." She said to him, striding over to a chair by the fire, in which he was sitting. His pale skin seemed to glow in the firelight and as shifted closer his feauters were thrown into greater relief. Raven was repulsed by it every time, his eyes, mere red slits and his nose almost non-existent. It was the most inhuman thing she had ever come across.

"Good evening. I have another job for you this year. This is going to be your fourth year, correct?" he asked turning from the fire to face her.

"Yes sir." She responded, her voice monotone.

"Good, good. Has your father informed you of the ministries goings on?"

"No sir. My father and I have not spoken for about two years now."

"What! Why is this?" He asked with pure rage in his voice.

"I haven't returned home since he kicked me out." She said timidly. She had never seen the Dark Lord act in such a manner. Perhaps this was just a test of her loyalty or perhaps, perhaps this was actual anger.

He stood up with a great sweeping motion of his black cloak, and threw open the door. He continued to walk through the halls, his cloak billowing out from him as he went. Raven jogged to keep up with his long strides, and often skidded into the walls when he suddenly turned a corner. When they reached the end of a long corridor he threw open a door and started yelling. Raven couldn't make out any words; just Voldemort's rage fueled shouts, and her father's terrified whimpers. Raven couldn't halp but smirk at her father's fate. She was quite glad that he was getting what he deserved for the way he treated her. Finally, Bellatrix came in and grabbed Raven. She looked disgruntled at the scene before her but seemed otherwise unaffected by the Dark Lords constant presence, quite unlike Lucious, who was getting more and more timid and fearful as the days wore slowly on. She pulled her into the sitting room, and they sat there waiting for the shouting to end.

"It's all about you, you know." She told Raven matter-of-factly, he face a blank slate. However Raven could tell that she was upset by this fact."He seems to like you. He also trusts you far beyond any other death eater." She told her softly. The hint of malice would have been undetectable to anyone but her."Why?" Raven asked her aunt, honestly curious. "I don't know." She answered. She stood up quickly and turned to the door. Raven mimicked the action, and followed the dark lord again.

They seated themselves next to the fire again. "Now then, the Ministry is going to be interfering at Hogwarts this year. What I want you to do is make sure you support Harry Potter in any way possible. I want you to make sure that everyone knows that Raven Malfoy is a supporter of Harry Potter." He told her, watching her patiently for her reaction. Raven was careful to keep her face calm and her voice steady as she spoke.

"My lord, I have a question.

"Yes?"

"Why… You didn't have to... I mean..."she stammered expecting him to lash out at her like her father did whenever she didn't speak clearly. Instead he smiled. It was an odd thing, to see such a kind gesture, crease a face she thought to be so cruel.

"Ah but I did have to. And I did it because if my plans are to succeed, there needs to be efficient communication between my people." He told her smoothly. "Now then your job, this year, is to get close to Harry Potter. The ministry will be infiltrating Hogwarts this year, so be careful. I doubt you will have any problems though."

"Just one more question my lord. Why?"

"It will separate you from your brother, and I will gain another informant. Harry potter will begin to trust you, because as far as I can tell, the minister refuses to believe that I have returned. He will use everything in his power to turn the wizarding world against Potter. If you take a stand Next to him, he will regard you as a good friend. Earn his trust Raven, earn his trust, and take advantage of that weakness." He told her.

"I understand my lord." she told him, her mind already racing.

.

.

.

The speeches were finished, and food had begun to appear on the plates. Raven had gone over her plans multiple times, it was flawless, corner Harry outside defense against the dark arts, explain her position to him and wait. She was unsure whether he would readily accept her or discredit her, but she wanted to implant the suggestion quickly.

So the next day she arrived at the defense against the dark arts room early, expecting Harry to already be inside she entered the class room. Raven almost turned around as soon as she entered. The room was entirely different from the room she knew. She cautiously sat down at the table across from Harry. She looked around the room and was glad to see she wasn't the only person who was disgruntled. The frog like woman entered the room not long after Raven. "There will no need to have your wands out." she said sweetly.

Raven looked at her like she was insane. "Excuse me professor, but I don't think I heard you correctly, it sounded like you just told us to put our wands away." she said.

"No you heard me correctly Ms..." she trailed.

"Malfoy, but how are we going to defend ourselves without our wands?" said Raven, mimicking her falsely sweet tone.

"The Ministry believes that theory will be enough to help you pass your tests." she said, now glaring at Raven.

"Wait. So we can pass our tests just fine, but what happens when we need to defend ourselves?" asked Harry.

"My dear boy, who do you think is out there that might want to hurt a child such as yourself?" she asked him.

"Oh, I don't know. Voldemort maybe?" he said, Raven could hear the anger rising in Harry's voice. Raven knew this was her chance, "That's right! What are we supposed to do when Voldemort corners us in a dark alley? Explain to him the theory behind defense? I'm sure that would stop him dead." she said, anger rising in her own voice. She didn't like hearing this woman disrespecting her Master. She looked over at Harry, who was staring at her, his face covered in a strange mixture of rage and confusion.

"Detention! Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. My office, every Friday." She told them, a bitter edge slowly but surely creeping into her voice. Like before, no one but Raven seemed to have noticed the subtle change. Raven then stopped paying attention. She had to try and work out another plan. She hadn't expected something this perfect to arise so soon. She finally was able to figure out the next move by the end if class.

The rest of the week passed without much incident. When Friday rolled around Raven had never been more excited to attend detention. "Hey Harry." she greeted him, as they entered Umbridge's office. It was repulsive, there were paintings of cats and pink _everything_. Raven had never seen the defense against the dark arts room so disrespected.

"Ah, good. You will be writing lines for me." she told them, as she directed them to opposite sides of a table. You will be using one of my quills." she said rummaging through her desk.

"You haven't given us any ink professor." Harry said quietly.

"Oh you won't be needing any ink. You will be writing 'I must not tell lies.'" She added. Raven shrugged and picked up the quill. She suddenly felt a prickling sensation coming from it. She knew why they wouldn't need ink. She began to write and felt a similar prickling sensation on the back of her hand. She heard Harry gasp and saw him checking the back of his hand. She didn't have to look at her hand to know that the words were carving themselves into the back of it. After a few hours Raven's hand was bleeding so severely that she had to keep cleaning the extra blood off her paper.

"I think that's enough for one night." A sickly sweet voice came from behind the desk. "May I see?" she asked as she took Harrys hand in her own. She gave it a disappointed look and moved on to Raven's.

"Very good. You have been working hard." she commented approvingly. Raven jerked her hand away and stood up. "If that's all you wanted Professor, I will be returning to my common room." For some unknown reason, Raven suddenly felt like she had to be back in the common room. She strode quickly to the door, Harry at her heels. "I will see you both next Friday, same time." she heard Umbridge call after her. Raven broke into a run when she was safely out the door of that woman's office.

.

.

.

Raven entered the common room out of breath, but feeling safe. "Raven? What's going on? What happened to your hand!" exclaimed Aiden who was sitting on one of the black leather couches with a book. Said book was now on the ground and he was across the room holding Raven's hand in his own. "What happened to you?" he asked less frantic, but no less concerned. "It turns out Umbridge has some... unusual punishment ideas." she said as he wiped the blood off her hand. He gasped as the words came into view.

"Wha- how- she can't-" he stammered. "Go to Snape." he finally said to her.

"No. I have this under control."

He stared at her, mouth agape. "Under control? Your hand is bleeding! There are words, etched into your hand!" he said. She placed the hand that wasn't bleeding gently on his cheek.

"You need to trust me on this." she said softly. His face was suddenly inches from hers. "I do trust you." he said then their lips were locked together. It started off confusing, Raven had no idea what she was doing, but Aiden slowly led the way. She learned quickly and soon was matching his movements and timing. She felt his hand on the small of her back and she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. Ravens head was spinning and she was out of breath when he finally pulled away from her. All pain forgotten she leaned in for another, but a sharp voice jerked her from this dream like moment.

"Raven!" she heard her brother yell.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?" he asked approaching them quickly, his face contorted with rage.

"I mean _what_ do _you_ want."

"I want to know why I just caught you snogging this guy in the middle of the common room!" he said gesturing wildly to Aiden.

"Well you see, we were snogging, and then you walked in. I thought that it was pretty self explanatory." she told him, knowing it was making him angry.

"Ok, why were you snogging this guy, and who is he?" he said grabbing her shoulder and attempting to pull her away.

"You could acknowledge his presence you know."

"No, really, it's ok Raven. I should be getting to bed." said Aiden, his voice shaking a bit.

"No, you know what, why is it any of your business anyway Draco?" she asked, anger seeping through into her voice.

"Because I don't like to see my sister snogging random guys in the common room."

"SNOGGING RANDOM GUYS? YOU THINK I JUST STARTED SNOGGING THE FIRST GUY I CAME ACROSS?" she shrieked at him, her anger far beyond control.

"No, that's not what I meant." Draco said to her, obviously frightened. But it was too late; Raven had her wand out of her pocket and was aiming it right for Draco's chest before he even had time to react. Just then however professor Snape entered.

"What the devil is going on here?" he asked looking from Raven to Draco then to Aiden.

"Well you see professor, Draco was accusing me of just snogging any guy I could find, so I was going to hex him into oblivion." she said, still seething.

"Lower your wand Ms. Malfoy." Raven didn't move. "I said, lower your wand." he said again, moving towards her cautiously.

"Come on Raven, he isn't worth It." said Aiden from behind her. His voice seemed to wake her from a trance. She slowly put her arm down.

"Raven, my office, now." said Snape, his voice cold and hard.

"I'll wait for you." said Aiden in her ear. She nodded and followed Snape into his office.

"I have told you time and time again not to let your emotions get away from you. I don't care what your brother said to you." he said, seeing her about to protest. "How do you expect to earn Potter's trust if you let every little emotion run away with you?" he asked. Raven didn't answer him but kept her gaze fixed on the floor in between her feet. She was trying to hide her still bleeding hand. She wanted to get back to the common room, back to Aidens warm embrace and maybe continue where they had left off.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" shouted Snape. The sudden ferocity made Raven pull out her wand instinctively. "Wait, what happened to your hand?" he asked her examining the back of her wand hand.

"I tripped." she lied and quickly walked out of the room.

.

.

.

.

"What happened? Are you in trouble? What's going on? Answer me!" Aiden exclaimed quietly as to not wake Draco again. Raven chuckled, "Will you let me speak please? He just wanted to talk, and no I am not in trouble. He told me that I had to control my temper." she said, sitting down on the couch. Aiden sighed and sat down next to her. Raven moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her. "How's the hand?" he asked.

"Well, it's stopped bleeding finally." she told him examining it.

"Did Harry go through the same thing?"

"Yah, but Umbridge seemed disappointed with his. I don't think it was deep enough. This one is defiantly going to scar though." she said still looking at it. Aiden reached out a hand and took hers in it. He brought it slowly up to his lips and kissed it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." said Raven quietly. Aiden leaned in closer to her and touched his forehead to hers. Raven closed the distance between their lips with a small movement, and they continued right where they left off. Raven, now knowing what she was doing was able to keep up with him from the start. She again tangled her fingers in his brown hair, and held him close. One of his hand was on her back, another in her they finally broke apart Raven was gasping for breath.

"Don't you think we should be going to bed? It has to be late." she commented.

"Why, have you got somewhere to be in the morning? Because I don't, I have all day." he said to her, also a bit out of breath. Raven smiled she had forgotten it was Friday night.

"Never mind then, let's just be in bed by the time everybody wakes up tomorrow, I don't want to have another run in with my brother." she said jokingly.

"You know, you can be really scary if you want to be." Aiden told her, a smile tugging at the corners if his lips.

"Ha ha very funny. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." she told him, mock anger in her voice. She stood up and then bent down to kiss him good night before heading to the girls' dormitory.

.

.

.

Raven lay awake in bed thinking of other ways she was going to get harry to trust her. She had planned to talk to him as they were leaving detention, but she ran off too quickly. She decided to find him tomorrow and just strike up a conversation. She couldn't help but let her mind wander. All-in-all it had been a good night, despite the words carved into her hand and trying to kill Draco. Eventually she drifted off into a peaceful and deep sleep.  
.

.

.

Raven woke late Saturday morning. She made her way down to the common room, and spotted Aiden on the couch, reading the same book from last night. She sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder at the book. "Advanced potions." he told her as he closed it. "It's actually very interesting." he said at the look on her face.

"I'm sure. Want to go down to breakfast?" she asked standing up.

"Gladly." he said with a smile, grabbing her hand and tucking the potions book under his other arm. Raven let in a sharp intake of breath when he grabbed her hand.

"Sorry! I forgot, are you ok?" "Fine, I forgot too." she told him reassuringly. She walked around to the other side of him and grabbed his other hand. They made their way down to breakfast this way, hand in hand, and they received many second glances from other students. Mostly other Slytherins, but also the occasional Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuffs, however, paid them no mind. They found seats at the Slytherin table, and began to eat. Every so often they would catch a scathing look from Draco or an inquisitive glance from others, they ignored these and laughed and joked together.

That was until Hermione came up to the table. She seemed very apprehensive as she approached, but she didn't turn back. "Um, Raven, could I, um, maybe talk to you, just for a minute." she said quietly.

"Sure Hermione, what is it?" Raven said, fully aware of the looks she was getting from the others at her table.

"Umm, could we talk somewhere, more private, perhaps?" she asked, also seeing the looks on the others faces. Raven had a feeling that the only reason nobody was calling Hermione "mudblood" or anything similar, was because she was speaking to her.

"Sure." she told her. Raven smiled as peoples jaws dropped, and she stood up. "See you later Aiden." she said as she waved good bye. She followed Hermione out into the hallway then up the stairs to the library. They sat in an old dusty corner.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Harry showed us the words on his hand, he said that they weren't as bad as yours, but I wanted to see for myself." Raven smiled and pulled her hand from her robes. She extended it to Hermione who gasped in surprise.

"He wasn't lying." she said. "He told us you were writing very quickly, is that why they are so bad?" Raven nodded.

"Very good. The quills she has us using are enchanted, they don't require any ink because the use the writers blood. To access the blood however they cut whatever words you are writing into the writer's hand." she told her. Hermione sat there in shock.

"I tried to get Harry to go to McGonagall about it, but her refuses. Did you go to someone about it?" She asked looking hopeful.

"No Hermione, I can't say I did, or that I will." Her face dropped immediately.

"No, no I didn't think you would." She said as she stood up to leave. Raven stood up too, and before she could stop herself she said "Tell Harry, that I'll stay on his side. No matter what." Hermione looked surprised, but nodded.

"I will." She said, looking just the slightest bit happier. Raven followed after her but never made It to the Library door. Before she knew what was happening she was back in Umbridges office. She was sitting across a table from Harry, who was writing. Raven suddenly knew what was going on, and immediately made the scene black. She kept it that way until she was back in the library, kneeling on the floor. She saw a pair of sneakers run towards her and felt familiar arms pull her to her feet.

"What happened this time?" asked Aiden.

"Snape." Raven growled and began to walk forward, her destination clear.

She threw open the door to Snapes office and strode in. She didn't bother keeping up the act of Student and Teacher. She was going to yell at him as a Death Eater, as his equal. "What was that!" She demanded to the figure behind the desk.

"What was what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't give me that shit!" She yelled. "I know you're the only one in this school who can get into my head!"

"Clever aren't you. But do you think it's wise? Letting your boy hear all this?"

"Shut up. Leave him out of this." She said menacingly. "It's you I'm yelling at; don't try to shift my focus."

"Darn, and I was hoping to get you to forget all about me." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! What do you think you're doing invading my mind! If it was something you needed to know I would've told you!" She screamed, her voice reverberating off the stone walls.

As the room fell silent he said "I was only trying to figure out what happened to your hand. Just an innocent intrusion, on your behalf."

Raven breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself. "Ok, fine, you want to know? Umbridge. She game me and Potter detention, she made us write with enchanted quills that wrote the words on your hand." She said. "Happy?"

"Quite. May I see?" He asked her, calmly reaching out a hand. She placed hers in his and he looked it over. "It's still fresh enough." He mumbled. And he went to the store room. He returned moments later with a shallow bowl and a bottle. He uncorked the bottle and poured some clear liquid into the bowl.

"Essence of Dittany." He explained, as he pored. "Soak your hand in there." He told Raven. She cautiously placed her right hand in the liquid, and she felt instant relief. The dull throbbing that had developed was gone, and all of the other pain she hadn't even realized was there was also gone. Her eyes widened at the feeling.

"What is it?" Asked Aiden. "It… It feels great! It doesn't hurt, or throb. If I wasn't looking right at it, I wouldn't even have known it was there!" She said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. However, the excitement was not at the healing of her hand, it was at her new idea. She might just let it slip to Hermione that Essence of Dittany healed those cuts well. When Harry figures out whom it was that helped him, he would trust her even more!

"Thank you professor!" She said as she left, ready o put her new plan into action.


	16. Chapter 15

***Wow, really sorry about the wait, but this chapter did not want to be written! So be warned, it probably won't be as good as the others!***

Raven sat in the defense against the dark arts class room, trying to suppress the scream that threatened to overpower her. It was not a scream or terror, or anguish, nor was it a scream of joy. It was a scream of frustration and anger. The old hag that was "teaching" had them reading from the text book again, and as usual, Raven was having a hard time controlling her temper. She sighed and resigned to staring blankly at the page again. She had been looking at the same page for the entire class and hadn't taken in anything other than the many ways Raven had dreamed up killing Umbridge or herself. She knew the bell had to ring any minute but she didn't know if she could last much longer.

Raven smiled cruelly as a new idea slid into her mind. She carefully and slowly removed her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the wall behind the desk Umbridge was sitting at. On said wall there was an especially heavy looking tapestry. Raven aimed and whispered "Diffindo." under her breath. The ropes keeping the tapestry up were severed and it came crashing down on Umbridge. Raven quickly did a cleaning spell so if her wand was investigated that's all they would find. By now the class was roaring with laughter and Raven couldn't help but allow a small smile to crease her face. The smile felt strange there, she hadn't smiled a real smile in a long time. Raven caught Draco's eye and he gave her an amused yet reprimanding look.

As Umbridge emerged from the tapestry she was quite disheveled and her face had gone a dangerous shade if red. She looked angrily around the room. Some people were still giggling quietly when she asked "So whose bright idea was this?" everybody looked around except Raven, whose eyes locked with Umbrdiges. She knew Umbridge wouldn't accuse her, she had no evidence, but it gave Raven a sense of pride, being able to tell Umbridge without actually telling her. Just then the bell rang and Raven picked up her things and strode proudly from the classroom.

She and Draco headed back to the common room; they both had a free period next. Raven flopped down on the couch and Draco slid into a chair. "That was a dangerous stunt you pulled, she will defiantly want to use veritaserum on you for that one." he said still holding back laughter. "Ah, let her. I could smell veritaserum from a mile away! Figuratively speaking of course." she laughed at the joke. "Did I hear the laughter if a certain Malfoy?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Ravens head turned so quickly it was a blur. There stood Aiden, the perfect figure of the perfect man. He was tall and tanned, with strong arms and a pointed jaw. His brown hair came to about ear length and his eyes were the color of melted chocolate. She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling him into his chest. Ravens heightened sense of smell picked up every scent on him. His overall scent was only very faint, but deep set. She could smell the seats of the coach that had brought him there and the raw meat that the thestrals ate. Aiden had been gone for months, because his dad thought Durmstrang was a better school. From what Raven gathered, Aiden's dad wanted to be a death eater but was turned down because of inaccurate or incomplete knowledge of the dark arts.

"I've missed you" he whispered in her ear. She was suddenly aware of their contrasting skin tone. Raven hadn't realized how pale she had gotten. "Mmhm." she murmured still immersed in his scent. "Mum was able to convince dad that I should complete my education at Hogwarts, seeing as how I'm only two years away." he said, louder this time. Suddenly a door slammed, and Raven turned to see the previously occupied chair empty. Then the entrance to the common room opened and a dark figure entered. Snape grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her away from Aiden and out of the common room. She knew she was in trouble so she kept her mouth shut and her head down.

They reached Snapes office and he waved his wand at the door muttering "Muffilato." then the scolding began. It started off calm and quiet but quickly escalated to shouts.

"May I ask what the devil was going through you mind when you brought down that tapestry?" asked Snape, keeping cool.  
"Sure." said Raven nonchalantly.  
"Excuse me?" he said both bewildered and angry.  
"I said 'sure.'"  
"I am aware of what you _said_,what did you _mean_?"  
"I mean, sure you can ask what was going through my mind, but that doesn't mean I have to answer."  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO!" his voice rang off the stone, rage filling every syllable.  
Raven was shocked, he had never spoken, or rather, screamed at her like that before. She sat there for a moment in stunned silence, and then did the only thing she could, apologize. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes but she quickly brushed them away. When did she start crying so much? The truth was she had no idea what she was doing; just that she thought something had to be done. "I'm sorry, ok. I-I just, I don't know. But I had to do something! She's out of control!" her voice became frantic. "I know, but it is not your duty to do something about it. Leave that to more qualified persons." he said slyly. Raven went to leave but Snape stopped her, "another word of caution, it's about this boy." Ravens back stiffened and she turned around slowly "what about Aiden?" "Don't get too close to him, any kind of attachment to people... Outside, would only take away from your concentration on the task at hand." He said cautiously. Raven could feel the heat rising in her face and a string of angry words building up, but she clamped her mouth shut and simply nodded. "Good. Now then, get back to enjoying your free period." he said with a grin. She forced a smile in return and quickly left.

She reached the common room again and Aiden, as predicted, was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He was reading some book and his silhouette was illuminated by the fire. Raven stood and admired for a moment then realized that Snape was right. She had gotten distracted by him and that was affecting her focus. However she couldn't just break it off with him, he was the one stable thing in her life. She would just have to learn how to balance. Now was not the time to balance though. She wanted to be wrapped in those arms, pulled tight against his chest, and just stay like that. She sat down next to him and he looked up from the book he was reading. She didn't recognize the title but that didn't bother her much. She wiggled right up close to him and nestled in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They felt much larger than before."Have you been eating well since we last saw each other?" he asked. "I suppose so, no different than usual." she responded. "And have you been getting outside enough? You look very pale." he commented. She actually hadn't been getting outside at all. Any time she wasn't in class during the day, she was sleeping. After nightfall, she would have other duties to attend to, such as feeding Nagini or keeping watch for someone at the hogs head. "Just as much as usual." she said casually. He didn't say anything after that and before long sleep was overtaking Raven. She was usually napping by this time and she was exhausted. The night before she was watching for someone matching a very vague description, she didn't get back in till the early house of the morning. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

"Raven, Hey Raven, wake up." Ravens eyes opened slowly and she saw two brown eyes staring into hers. She sat up and after a stifled yawn she asked "When does class start?" Aiden smiled and said "Not for another twelve hours or so." Suddenly Raven was on her feet. "What! I slept through my classes!" "Yes but-." Aiden began but Raven cut him off. "Professor Flitwik is gunna kill me, not to mention what Snape is going to do to me when he finds out." She groaned as she sat back down. Aiden merely chuckled. "Will you relax for just a moment? I spoke to your professors, told them that you were under the weather, and that I would gladly take your work to you. Now, you just slept for four hours straight, What's been going on?" Raven sighed, "I've been having a lot of work to do lately. I guess it's just been catching up to me." Aiden's eyes widened, "You mean, work for… You-Know-Who?" he whispered the name. "Yep. The Dark Lord has been keeping me on my toes. Speaking of which, what time is it?" She asked.

Aiden checked his watch, "About eight thirty, why?"

"Because in an hour I'm off to the house. Another boring meeting as far as I was told." She said with a smile, in response to Aiden's' questioning look.

"Ah, I see. Well, maybe I'll have a surprise for you when you get back, but only if you don't start any fights." He said with a glint in his eye.

Ravens smile faltered, but she quickly regained her composure. "I'll do my best." She said, and got up to shower.

….

Raven walked quickly down the corridor. She turned the corner sharply, but quickly pressed against a wall cast in shadow. She could just make out the outline of two people speaking in hushed tones in an alcove ahead of her. She could hear someone walking towards the people and her, when suddenly Aiden stepped out of the shadows and says, "Thank you professor, I'm sure that will help me with my _Studies_." Ravens ears pricked, something about that last word didn't sound right. The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and Raven pressed herself into the shadows even more. Aiden passed her without noticing and she quickly ran to the area Dumbledore had set aside for her apparition.

She opened the door and quietly stepped out into the cool night air. She inhaled deeply the edge of the forest, and attempted to clear her head. Was there something different in the way Aiden had said "Studies"? No, it was just the echo of his voice, or she had imagined it. Why would he say the word studies differently? He wouldn't. She reasoned with herself. Trying to keep doubt out of her mind, she continued on to the edge of the forbidden forest. After last year, Dumbledore had decided it was best to set aside a spot for her to apperate to and dissaperate from, should the need arise. The area was a little clearing, just inside the forest, it was perfectly round and that gave it a nice border. Most other students were terrified to even look at the forest, but Raven didn't mind it. She pushed the thought of Aiden out of her mind and disapperated from the spot.

….

"Raven! We thought you'd never arrive!" Exclaimed the dark lord happily. Raven shifted awkwardly in the doorway of the dining room. "Come, we've saved you a seat!" he said, motioning to a seat at his right. Snape, who was sitting to the dark lords left, scowled even darker than before. Raven made her way there, keeping her eyes downcast. She chanced a glance at the dark lord, who had a bone chillingly eerie smile on his face. A small shiver ran down her spine as she sat down.

As she had predicted, nothing to exciting happened at the meeting, she sat there in silence as the dark lord ranted and raved, yelled at people, then calmed back down into his usual cold self. After about an hour, they had gotten through all that they needed to, and the dark lord dismissed them.

Raven got up slowly and stretched. She went to leave, but before she could even take a step a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She looked and immediately recognized the long, slim, and delicate fingers. "Mother." She said stiffly. "Raven. It- It's good to see you." She said. Raven could hear the tears being chocked back. She forced the lump in her through back down and said, "I have homework I need to get back to." "Actually," said a new voice, "You will be staying here for a bit." Lucious. Ravens back stiffened and she felt heat rising in her face. She took a deep breath and turned around. As her eyes fell on her parents, the heat retreated and left a cold empty feeling. Her father, a proud and often prude man looked exceptionally ragged and disheveled. Her mother, beautiful as ever, looked incredibly anxious and paranoid. She could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She almost gave into the impulse to run up and hug them, but an image popped into her head at that moment. It was her father, screaming at her and slamming the door. Her heart turned to stone and the tears vanished on the spot. She looked at Snape from the corner of her eye and he gave a curt nod.

She shifted her gaze back to her parents and asked "Oh? Why is that?" Her voice was a perfect monotone. "You know professor Umbridge I assume? Well she works for the ministry and we think she might be recruiting spies; those spies might very well be students. Until we know what side she's on, we are pulling you from school. We have already spoken to Dumbledore about it, and he says you should be just fine in your studies, your already way ahead of your fellow classmates." As the last sentence was said, a look of pride came over her mother's creased and anxious face, as the look of anger deepened in her fathers.

"We've kept your room the same way you left it, and we're having your trunk brought here as we speak." This time it was her mother speaking. "Do you want to go up, and get some rest?" she asked her. Not taking her eyes off her father, she slowly nodded. She turned her back on them and started to the front of the house.

She reached the entry way and looked up at the staircase. She remembered being little and thinking the staircase was the most grand thing in the house. It was large, the banister ornately decorated, and the steps covered in a red carpet. She suddenly remembered sliding down the banister once, much to the amusement of Draco and Narcissa, and much to the annoyance of her father. She began her ascent and ran a hand over the polished wood. It was smooth to the touch, having been eroded by many hands. Its varnish was still shining, and the carpet still a vibrant color.

As she reached the top she turned left and headed to her room. She turned the gold plaited handle and pushed the door open. When her mother said they had kept it just the way she left it, she wasn't kidding. It looks just how it did that night before she and her brother left for Diagon alley the last time. The only difference was that the bed was remade and her clothes washed and put away.

The room was large, and painted green and silver, the Slytherin house colors. It had been a surprise for her when she came home on her first break. The bed was a queen size oak. The bedspread was silver and green as were the sheets beneath. Raven took in the scarcely furnished room and went to her closet. Inside, she found a pair of Pajamas, purple with buttons down the front of the shirt. She changed quickly and crawled into bed.

The bed was warm and familiar. She knew that some part of her wanted to stay here, but that part was severely overpowered by the thought of sleep. Just before she lost consciousness, Aiden's voice played in her head. "When you come back," It said, "I'll have a surprise for you. But only of you don't start any fights." With those words floating around in her head, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

***Thanks to all of you readers old and new. I couldn't have come this far without your help! Like I said before this chapter simply ****did not**** want to be written. However, after a long and perilous struggle, I came out the victor (I think). I ended up with strep throat and a written story. I hope I feel better soon, and let me know how you liked the story!***


	17. Chapter 16

***I am so sorry about the wait, but as some of you may know, I have begun work on a new project (Little bit of information at the end) and it has consumed most of my time. Plus I had finals and the end of my school year to worry about. Excuses, excuses, I know. Summer is here though, so be prepared for an onslaught of your favorite Black haired, green eyed death eater!***

Raven woke early the next morning, and after a few minutes of figuring out where she was, she recalled last nights events. She climbed out of bed, and opened the curtains and doorway blocking her entrance onto the small balcony. She stepped out, still in her purple silk pajamas, and took in the grounds of the mannor. She had an excellent view from her room and she could see her fathers white peacocks strutting across the lawn. A memory popped into her head, she was sitting on her mothers lap in the garden. "Mommy?" she had asked. "yes darling?" her mother responded, her voice happy, sounding like a choir all on it's own. "Why to the birdies walk like daddy? Or rather, why does daddy walk like the birdies?" she remembered her mother giggling, and being unable to answer her question. She also remembered being very put out at not having a question answered, and having her mother laughing at her to boot. However, Raven now understood the humor and smiled to herself. Soon after, the smells of breakfast came drifting up to her, and her stomach encouraged her to go down. She stepped back into her room and shut the door, leaving the heavy green curtains open. She opened her closet again and found her trunk had been unloaded into it. She selected a pair of black robes with green trim. When she reached the kitchen, she found her mother, father, and aunt sitting at the table. She sat in-between her mother and aunt. The cooks brought out a plate of sasuages and eggs.

When breakfast was finished, Raven made her way out to the garden. She saw all the plants, now withered and dead. She remembered her mothers garden as it was. Tulips, daisies, daffodils, other plants she could never remember the name of. She saw her brother, swinging on the hammock. She could she her mother and father sitting on a wooden bench together, holding hands and smiling. She remembered being happy here, the warm sun shining on her, the scent of flowers in the air, the sound of laughter drifting in on a breeze. She let the warm feeling overtake her, soon she was immersed in it. Quickly and without warning, a cold hand came to rest on her shoulder. The warm happy garden was gone, and the cold dead twigs were back. All that was left was a faint memory. "It was much more beautiful then." said a cold voice. Raven didn't have to look. "Was there something you required of me my lord?" she asked. "Do not dwell in the past, young Malfoy. It will never be like that again." he said coldly. Raven turned to face him. "And yet, you still search to regain former glory and power. Is that not dwelling in the past that cannot be?" she said, speaking freely.

Slap

Raven felt the sting on her cheek, and the ground beneath her hands and knees. She stared at the dark lord mouth agape. He had always allowed her to speak her mind before even if he didn't agree. He often welcomed her opinions. Never had he ever reprimanded her for speaking. She regained her composure and got up. She then walked right past him, back into the house, and up into her room.

Once back in her room, Raven sat on the balcony, knees hugged to her chest. staring out onto the garden. After a few minutes Bellatrix came in and sat next to her. She didn't speak for the longest time, but finally she said, "The dark lord told me what happened." "Oh?" said Raven, trying to sound uninterested. She could feel her aunts gaze on her cheek and she assumed there was a mark there. "He said he had never struck you before, and it caught even himself off guard." she said encouragingly. Raven bowed her head, " it was my fault. I spoke rudely and should have been punished." she said obediently. She heard Bellatrix sigh and get up. "Don't be like that. He likes it when you speak your mind. He finds your curiosity amusing." "did he tell you that?" asked Raven doubtfully. "No, I can tell." said Bellatrix quietly. Raven sat on the balcony for a while after her aunt left. Suddenly she shivered. Winter would be arriving soon, which means Draco would be returning for winter break soon as well.

Days later, Raven sat on the couch in her room reading one of her school books. Her aunt again came in and sat next to her. "Dinner is ready. Will you come down?" she asked. Raven wanted to ask her aunt about her experience with the cruciotis curse, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "The cruciotis curse." she said quietly. Looking confused Bellatrix sat down. "what about it?" "last year, crouch used it in a class..." she trailed off, not wanting to say how it made her feel. "He what? That's horrible. You must have been terrified." " That's the problem!" she yelled. " I wasn't. I- it- it fascinated me. It gave me a sense of power, it made me feel strong. Then, after we were in the graveyard, I used it on him. It felt so good. Like I could do anything." it all came out in a rush. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her. " That's incredible." she whispered. "For a curse to feel like that, you had to really mean it. You had to want to watch him suffer." suddenly the door burst open. The dark lord was standing in the doorway. "Malfoy! With me! now!" Raven hurriedly scrambled to her feet. The went down the stairs and out the front door.

Raven stood in the garden facing the dark lord who had his wand out. "If you are going to use the curses then you must experience them as well!" then, with a flourish of his wand he sent a curse toward her. Before she even knew what was happening ravens body reacted on it's own. She dodged the curse and sent a spell of her own hurling at the dark lord. He easily blocked it and sent another curse her way. This time there was no dodging it and it hit her with the force of a freight train. He limbs were on fire, and knives were piercing her body. She screamed and thrashed on the ground, but the pain didn't stop. She was vaguely aware of a cold laughter over her screams. She begged for it to stop and in one last desperate attempt at freedom, she grasped the ankle closest to her and pulled it. When the body came crashing down the pain stopped and Raven forced herself to stand. She was panting and shaking but she was otherwise unharmed. A heat lingered in her arms but she was still able to raise her wand. She could see the shock on all the faces surrounding her. Her mothers, her aunts, her fathers, and the dark lords. She glared at him and smirked before collapsing onto the ground.

When raven woke up she was in her bed. She went to get up but a brutal pain shot through her so she stayed where she was. She laid there for a while, feeling the heat slowly retreat. She now understood. To properly preform an unforgivable curse, you have to want to see them in pain, enjoy casting it, and know what it feels like. Soon after this realization, came a knock on her door. She sat up and told them to come in. It was Bellatrix, and she wore a huge grin on her face. " that. Was. INCREDIBLE!" she exclaimed. " The dark lord was really giving his all, and you managed to not only remain coherent through it, but stand up and raise your wand afterwards! You were even blocking out your thoughts! I'm throughly impressed." she said with a proud smile. " Oh and one more thing, Draco's home. And he brought someone with him. I think his name starts with an A." she said nonchalantly. Raven threw off her blankets and jumped out of bed, ignoring the protest of her body. She ran over to her closet and began digging through clothes. " What day is it!" she demanded. "Merry Christmas." said her Aunt simply. Raven turned around and saw for the first time what her aunt was holding. It was a beautiful black dress, made of a smooth material, it flowed through her hands like a liquid. It shined in the light and had long sleeves to cover her mark. She put it on and combed her hair. She let it fall naturally around her shoulders. The dress hugged her torso then fell into a straight loose skirt at the hip. It was full length and she pulled out some black shoes to go along with it. " How long was I out for?" asked raven. Putting the final touches on with her makeup. "Only a day. A little less." raven nodded. That felt about right. It had been a late winter this year. "How do I look?" she asked. "beautiful, but not overdone. You look just like a member of the black family should." Raven smiled. Perfect.

Making her way down the stairs she entered the parlor. The large crystal chandler was brightly glowing and everything was decorated in green and red. As Bellatrix and raven entered, Draco looked up from his conversation with Aiden. "Ah! There you are!" he exclaimed excitedly. When raven saw Aiden a rush of emotions suddenly washed through her. She was excited and happy to see him, but she also remembered what happened the night she left, and what the dark lord said about the ministry using students. She smiled tightly as he greeted her, the perfect gentleman. He rose from his chair when she entered, offered her his seat, then helped her into it. As she sat, Ravens body gave a groan of protest from the movement, She couldn't help but wince. Aiden noticed it right away. " what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he Asked. Raven shook her head not trusting herself to speak. He sat back down, watching her carefully. " So, this is the boy we've been hearing so much about." said her mother hurriedly. "All good things I assure you." said her father in a very fake voice. Raven chuckled under her breath, this was her family, putting on smiles, and playing polite. At that moment, Nagini came in and curled up by the fire. "Merry Christmas Nagini." said Raven, speaking in parceltounge. Suddenly her father was on his feet. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" he screamed. Play time was over and Raven knew it. She was on her feet in an instant, both had their wands raised. "Lucious Malfoy!" yelled a cold, yet rage filled voice. "The gift given to your daughter is a rare one to say the least. Until I met her, I thought Potter and I were the only ones left. If anything, you should be encouraging her to use it more often!" continued the voice. Voldemort rounded the corner, and everyone else rose respectfully from their seats. " My lord." mumbled Raven. "ah, Raven, tell me, who is this young man?" he said speaking in parceltounge. Raven suspected it was just to make her father angry, so she answered the same way. "A boy from school." "tell me, do you trust him?" Raven bit her lip. She wanted to say yes, that she trusted him more than anything, but the memories were still going through her head. " I want to show you something." she said, opening that bit of her mind. She felt him slowly enter her mind. He stood perfectly still as he saw. When it had finished, he nodded at her and went to Sit down. He would occasionally glance over at Aiden, but for the most part he remained silent. Aiden, however was quite the life of the party. He was laughing and telling jokes, telling stories and getting to know the family. Raven watched him carefully. That is until Nagini came over. "Hello Nagini." she said. Aiden looked over and excused himself from his previous conversation. "Good afternoon Raven. And who is your serpentine friend?" he asked. "he is not to be trusted." Nagini hissed. "he is not a friend. I have seen his thoughts. He thinks only of himself. I'm sorry." raven stood, tears hot in her eyes. She quietly excused herself and half walked, half ran to her room.

On her way out she heard footsteps and they followed her up the stairs. On the top step she turned around to find Aiden face to face with her. Raven lost it, something inside her snapped. "What the hell did you even come here for!" she screamed. " Checking the layout for the ministy! Or are you still trying to get close to me! Well bugger off because I know you're working for her! I know your just trying to turn me in for being a-" she caught herself. A crowd had gathered at the bottom of the stairs. "I hate you." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. In a flourish she pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed it directly at his chest, " Cruicio!" she yelled. With a yelp, Aiden collapsed and fell to the bottom of the stairs. He lay there whimpering as Raven removed the curse. The crowd all had shocked stares on their faces but she couldn't care less. Raven ran the rest of the way to her room.

She slammed the door, only to have it hit Dracos foot. He opened it enough to enter. Raven sat on her bed crying. Draco sat next to her and soundlessly hugged her. They sat there for what felt like hours. Raven cried until she thought she'd run out of tears, but still she cried some more. Finally, when the sky began to darken Raven stopped crying. "I can never show my face again." she sobbed. Draco chuckled, " I wouldn't worry too much about that. Come on, we can still make Christmas dinner." Raven nodded and went to her dresser. She could see in the mirror that her makeup had run. She magically cleaned it off and put fresh makeup on. Then they were on their way down the stairs. When they reached the top step Raven stopped. She once again saw Aiden falling down them. Draco reached over and squeezed her hand. She nodded and continued. The reached the dining room where everybody was just sitting down. "Ah! Just in time!" exclaimed the dark lord. "Come Raven, sit." he said gesturing to his right. She obeyed and sat down. They had a magnificent christmas feast, though it was nothing compared to the one at Hogwarts. Raven noticed that Aiden was gone, and she shot a questioning glance to Bellatrix. She responded with a look that quite clearly said "later."  
After dessert the men went into the sitting room and the women stayed to clean up. "where did he go?" she asked her mother. "It doesn't matter. He won't be bothering you again, of that you can be certain." she told her leaving no room for further questioning. Not sure of this was a good or bad thing, she finished clearing the table and returned to her room. The bed was still unmade, and clothes were still strewn all over the floor. She remembered when they had Dobby and the fun she had, giving him almost impossible tasks. She realized now how cruel she had been and resolved to apologize if she was ever to see him again. She began smoothing the sheets and comforter. When Draco came in and saw her picking up he told her "Don't bother, the servants will do it." Raven just shook her head, " I don't mind it. I had to do it for myself when I stayed in the leaky cauldron." suddenly there was a tapping on her window. Raven opened it with a flick of her wand. "ah, there you are Arwin. I was getting worried." she said lovingly to the black owl. Raven untied the letter and Arwin flew over to her perch to drink. Raven frowned as she recognized the handwriting. What did Snape want? The letter read:

_Raven,__  
__I grow increasingly worried about your emotional state. You sent a boy down the stairs because he broke your heart. When you return we will have to examine this issue. For now, try and keep it in check. Also, Arwin is a good owl, but even she is not invisible. __  
__Professor S. Snape._

Raven knew what that meant. Hogwarts was no longer safe. She had to go back, death eater or no, This was Umbridge's doing and Raven had had enough. She wasnt going to put up with this Any longer. She stormed out of her room, down the stairs and straight into the sitting room.

When she entered, conversation stopped. "Raven, it's very impolite for someone to enter before knocking." said her father. "Oh shut up lucious." she told him sharply. "after break is over I'm going back to Hogwarts." she said turning her attention to Voldemort. He opened his mouth to say something that resembled a protest but Raven cut him off. "It wasn't a question." she growled. The dark lord stood and drew himself up to his full height. "You come In here, and *tell* me that you are going to blatantly disregard orders I gave you specifically." he hissed. Suddenly Raven realized just how stupid this idea was. Here she was, a little fourteen year old girl confronting the most powerful wizard next to Albus Dumbledore. However, she didn't lose her composure. "That takes guts. Ok, go ahead." he told her approvingly. Lucious jaw dropped and Ravens eyes widened. "Really? Th-thank you."'she said, not believing it was so easy. "I'll begin packing." she turned and left.

She reaches her room and began loading some things into her trunk. Then she sat down onto her bed. She had just demanded to the face of the darkest wizard of all time that she was going to completely disregard his direct orders. The part that really got her though was the fact that he agreed. He seemed to almost expect it. She shrugged, it didn't matter now. She was going back, and she was going to break every rule she could. She also knew just who to talk to about such an endeavor. Before term started she would have to re-enter Hogwarts, Sirius could show her a passage. She would locate the twins and find the best way to anger Deloris Umbridge. Her mind set Raven crawled under the blankets and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

***It's long, it's not very good, but it's done! Now then, about that new project. If you've read this story, then you know the main character already. What if, Voldemort was not the only heir of Slytherin? What if he had a sibling? What if said sibling survived his downfall, only to be forgotten by the rest of the wizarding world? The answers to all these questions and more are coming up in my new story, "Untitled"! Yup, no name yet, but I'm getting there. Up to at least chapter two is finished, I've just been lazy and haven't put it up yet. Sorry 'bout that. See you all next time!***


	18. Chapter 17

***Allright, I'm going to try something new. This chapter is going to be written from Aidens point of view. In my last chapter, (and even the chapter before) we learned that Aiden is actually a bad guy, and I realize that this change was very sudden change for anybody not currently living inside my brain. So what I've decided to do is show this change more gradually from his perspective. It will also help us learn more about our handsome friend. Let me know, Feedback is my drug. Oh, and most of the dialogue is the same as in chapter 15. Feel free to skim.***

Walking down the corridors of the familiar school, Aiden's heart was pounding furiously. Professor Umbridge has asked to see him in her office. Not only was this a bad thing no matter who the professor was, it was particularly bad because of Umbridge.

He knocked once on her office door. "Come in." Said a sweet sing –song voice. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the pink office. "Hello Mr. O'Brian." Said Umbridge, the smile plastered on her face. "You wanted to see me Professor?" He asked, a slight tremor in his voice. She laughed, a high pitched sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, "There is no need to be frightened dear. I have asked you here to be part of a little club I've organized."

"I have started a little policing squad, to make sure all my rules are being enforced. Will you join the ministry's Inquisitorial squad at Hogwarts?" She asked him, again sweet, but this time with a slight hint of something else. This something else was more menacing than her normal voice; Aiden immediately knew he had no choice but to comply. "Gladly Professor." He told her with a sigh. "Excellent! Well, first I have asked three, fine young Gentlemen to find anybody holding secret clubs, but you will have a special job." She told him, a sudden gleam in her eye. "You will be finding anybody in this school who believes that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and report them to me immediately." Aiden kept his jaw clamped shut and nodded tensely. "Aside from the obvious, I mean. Don't tell me that Harry potter believes it, but if there is someone, let me know. I want you to be _absolutely_ certain before you tell me though. Get close to them, make them trust you. You may go." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, also, if I find out you _didn't_ tell me about someone, then the consequences will be severe." She said with another chuckle.

Aiden closed the door behind him and proceeded back to the Slytherin common room. He would have to tell her about Raven, obviously someone who works for the dark lord would believe he was back. However, maybe she wasn't a Death Eater, maybe he had misread the signs.

As the stone door opened he heard a familiar laugh coming from the couch. Now was his time. "Did I hear the laughter of a certain Malfoy?" he asked. She turned to face him. He saw her pale features illuminated by the firelight and his heart skipped a beat. She was more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her sharp features created jagged shadows, her high cheekbones, narrow jaw, slender face. He pulled her into his embrace, feeling complete. "I've missed you." He whispered. That was the truth. He had been off to tour Durmstrang, a school which focused heavily on the teaching of the dark arts. His father wanted him to go there but his mother argued that Hogwarts was a better suited school. They had finally agreed to allow him to stay. "Mum was able to convince dad to let me complete my education at Hogwarts, seeing as how I'm only two years away." He explained. All this time he had been getting filthy looks from Draco, her older brother. When it was apparent he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon, Draco had stormed off. Aiden heard the common room door open once again but this time it was Snape who entered. He glared maliciously at him, grabbed Raven and Stormed off.

Shrugging Aiden sat in a chair and pulled his book from his bag. He flipped to his marked page and began reading, but quickly after stopped and sighed. It wasn't everyday you saw Snape be cross with a student of his own house. Aiden got an odd feeling that Snape knew more than he was giving him credit for. He stared into the fire, his book still open in his lap. Realizing he had potions next he sighed again and went back to reading. He didn't hear the door open or Raven come in. She sat in the small space next to him in the chair. He looked up at her and she laid against his chest. He put the book on a table to the side then put his arms around her, hugging her tight. He knew it might very well be the last time he got to do so. She felt so small and frail in his arms. "Have you been eating well since we last saw each other?" He asked, knowing the effect the dark lord could have on his followers. Just look at Draco, he was getting smaller and paler every day. "I suppose so," she said with a small shrug, "No different than usual." He looked down at their intertwined arms and admired her pale ivory skin, paler than usual. "And have you been getting outside enough? You look very pale." He knew full well she was pale anyway, but this was a sickly pale. After a small pause, in which she appeared to consider her answer she said in a casual tone "Just as much as usual." He was silent then, knowing she was lying. It wasn't long before her breathing became deep, slow, and rhythmic. Looking at the clock, Aiden grabbed his book off the table, got up slowly and left to his classes. When the door closed Raven was still fast asleep.

All through History of Magic, Aiden found it even more difficult to listen to professor Binns than usual. Suddenly though, a small bit of a sentence caught his attention. "Similar to what He-who-must-not-be-named had his followers do to muggles and muggle-borns during his time of power." Aidens hand shot up. The class as well as Binns looked shocked. He usually paid no attention what so ever in that class. "Yes Mr. O'Brian?" "Sir, I was wondering if you might be able to tell us what _exactly_ He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named had his followers do." He asked. "Well, it hardly pertains to the lesson, but I suppose I could. His followers, or Death Eaters, as they called themselves, often would go to muggle villages and torture them, making them beg for death before slaughtering them. They would burn villages and were especially cruel to blood traitors. To them, if you weren't a pureblood you were going to die slowly and painfully." Aiden felt a cold sweat form on his forehead. "And- And did the Death Eaters _enjoy_ their jobs?" He asked shakily. "Yes, immensely." "I see. Thank you professor." He said, getting clammier by the second. "Not at all." He said and continued. Aiden took a glance at Draco, who he noticed had gone a pale green and was shaking and sweating. "Not all the death eaters." Aiden though to himself.

After his classes, He decided to stop in and check on Raven. When he opened the door he saw her laying there on the chair, just as he had left her. That meant she didn't make it to her classes. He knew her schedule, often showing up at her classroom to walk her to her next class. So he went to her classes and informed her professors that she was under the weather and he would gladly take her work back for her.

"Raven, Hey Raven, wake up." He said, giving her a gentle shake. He eyes opened slowly and she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Stifling a yawn she asked "When does class start?" Aiden smiled and glanced at the clock. "Not for another twelve hours or so." He said with a slight chuckle. She jumped to her feet, and he took a started step back. "What! I slept through my classes!" She yelled franticly. "Yes, but-" he began, but was cut off. "Professor Flitwik is gunna kill me, not to mention what Snape is going to do to me when he finds out." She groaned as she sat back down. "Will you relax for just a moment? I spoke to your professors told them you were under the weather, and that I will gladly take your work to you." His face got serious. "Now, you just slept for four hours straight. What's been going on?" She sighed "I've been having a lot of work to do lately. I guess it's just been catching up to me." Aidens breath caught in his throat. Maybe she meant school work, he would ask hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst. "You mean, work for… You-know-who?" He said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Yep, the Dark Lord has been keeping me on my toes. Speaking of which, what time is it." Trying to keep the panic from reaching his voice he looked at his watch. "About eight thirty, why?"

She answered "Because in about an hour I'm off to the house." His eyes widened and he was going to ask about it when she continued with "Just another boring meeting as far as I'm told"

With that small statement, Aiden resigned himself to his duty. If she was going to become a killer, better he turn her in and get closure then let someone else do his dirty work. "Ah, I see. Well when you get back, I'll have a surprise for you, but only if you don't start any fights." He said. He saw her falter, but quickly recover. "I'll do my best." And she went to shower. As soon as she was out the door, he grabbed his wand from his bag and left as well.

He headed straight for Umbrages office. He reached the end of the corridor and was about to head down it when a huge bat like creature stepped in front of him. Aiden let out a yelp of surprise and stepped back, fumbling with his wand. "Shut up you stupid boy. You won't find her in her office. I don't know where she went. Walk with me." Aiden recognized the cold voice immediately. He walked along side Snape. They reached the end of a hallway leading to a set of side door to the castle. He pulled him into the shadows and began talking in hushed tones. "She is a death eater. She is going to be forced to stay at home for a while. Go see her during your winter break." "But why-" he began. "Don't interrupt. She will be weak and venerable. You can only spend so much time with the dark lord and the person you hate the most." Just then Aiden thought he heard footsteps. He stopped to listen, he heard nothing. Still he stepped from the shadows and said "Thank you professor. I'm sure that will help me with my _studies_." And he walked away, feeling he had delivered his thanks.

***Well I didn't like that at all. It was kind of hard changing from a female to male perspective. Though I didn't like it, I'm going to post it anyway. If you guys didn't like it either I'll delete it. Let me know what you think.***


	19. Chapter 18

***Well this chapter is again written from Ravens POV. Raven begins to wonder, is she right for the position of a death eater? As she grows closer to the golden trio, she begins to wonder if she can change her ways and still survive.***

"Hello Sirius." Raven greeted him, as she stood in the doorway of number 12 Grimwald place. "Raven, come in." He said slightly surprised. "Who is it Sirius?" Called a voice from the kitchen. "It's Raven, Molly!" Raven stepped into the house and brushed the snow off her coat. It was warm inside, not just the temperature, but the entire atmosphere. "Raven! How are you dear?" Said Molly Weasly as she came bustling down the hall. She wrapped her in a tight embrace and said, "Did you come because it was dreadful there?" She pulled away, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Were they awful to you? Did you run away? Are you hungry?" Raven smiled, "No Mrs. Weasly, they were decent to me, at least. I'm not hungry, thank you. I was wondering, are Fred and George here?" Molly's face dropped only the slightest amount. Just then the Twins appeared behind her with a loud crack. "I'd take that as a yes." She said calmly. "Now then, I have a question for you two." Their faces broke into identical grins, "Come right this way." They said simultaneously. Each had a hand on her back and they guided her gently up the stairs.

As she was directed into their room, she could feel Sirius's grin and Molly's reproachful stare. "Now then, a question from the pretty lady?" They asked. "Yes, I need to know what you think would annoy Umbridge the most." They looked confused, but only momentarily, and then they smiled even wider. "First," Began Fred, "We need to know _why_ you want to know." "Aside from the obvious," Continued George, "Why now and what kind of resources do you have." Raven chuckled. "She's made this battle personal. As to the resources I have, they are practically unlimited." The twins looked at each other, then back to her. "We must consider this. Go make yourself at home in another room down this hallway. I believe we have one set aside for you." Said Fred.

Rising from her seat on the bed, Raven took two steps toward the door, before falling to her knees, her vision blurring. She felt hands on her shoulders, and heard shouting through a kind of haze. As her vision cleared, she was no longer in the bedroom. She was in a room back at the manor. She could see her mother, sitting in a chair, back straight and eyes forward. Bellatrix was circling her wand raised. "Again." Said a man's voice. "Crucio!" Yelled Bellatrix. A scream resounded through Raven ears, and everything went blurry again. When things came back into focus she was back in the bedroom, but she could still hear screaming. It took her a moment to realize it was her screaming. She laid there, eyes wide, and breathing ragged and heavy. After a moment she sat up and looked around her.

"Thank God." Breathed Molly. "What the Hell happened?" Asked Lupin. "Give her a second to breathe Remus." Said Sirius. "Sirius." Raven said, her voice quiet and raspy. "Would- Would Bella ever torture mother? Even if the Dark Lord instructed her to?" She asked. Sirius seemed to go deep into thought for a moment. "No. That's the one thing she wouldn't do for him. She loves Cissy." Raven nodded. She swung her legs out onto the floor and stood, wavering for only a second, before she headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Demanded Lupin. "To kill a potions Master." She said.

"Severus? Why?" he asked. "He's lying to me." She growled. Suddenly Molly was blocking her way to the door. "I don't think so. You are going to come down and have a nice supper with the rest of us." She told Raven, leaving no room for argument. Sighing Raven resigned herself to a threatening letter to him and a supper with the order.

"You really think that he lying to you is worth the punishment of death?" Asked Tonks. Raven chuckled darkly, "No, It's much more complicated than that. There's much more than that." She looked at her expectantly but she wasn't about to explain just then. Tonks looked at her for a moment longer before returning to her steak and kidney pie. Raven pushed her potatoes around on her plate then rose from her chair. "Excuse me." She mumbled. She left the table, her food untouched.

Raven made her way up the stairs when she heard a noise, like claws on wood. For a moment she thought it must just be Arwin, Hermes, or Pig. Then she realized that all were gone. She drew her wand and proceeded as quietly as possible, up the stairs. She followed the sound to her room. She placed a hand on the door knob and listened. She heard the scratching sound coming from inside. She turned the brass handle and threw open the door, wand at the ready. What she saw inside made her sigh with relief. Hedwig was walking across her dresser towards Arwins perch. Then she noticed a letter tied to her leg. She untied and read it.

_Pig skull, ASAP._

_-Hermione._

It took Raven a moment to decipher the note, but when she did, she was even more confused. Why did Hermione want her at the Hogs Head? Why was Hermione even at the Hogs Head? Raven shrugged and figured the only way to find out would be to go there. She closed the door once more and went quietly back down the hallway and stairs, and out the front door. She aparated to the Hogs Head from the stoop.

She opened the door and looked to the bartender. His eyes widened when he recognized her. "Ms. Malfoy! What can I get for you today?" She moved closer to him, and he seemed to shrink back. She pulled her wand out and put it to his throat. "You will tell me where I can find Ms. Granger. And you will tell me _quietly_ if you value your life." She growled menacingly. He swallowed and said, "She's back there." and pointed to a back room. She let go and thanked him. When she opened the door she saw the Golden Trio examining a sheet.

"Raven! I thought you might not come!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Why have you got your wand out?" She asked. "It's just a good idea to have your wand out in a place like this. Speaking of a place like this, why are you here?" Hermione smiled and handed her the paper. On the top was written the words, "Dumbledore's army?" She asked as she read through the signatures. "Yes, Harry is going to be teaching some of us to defend ourselves. It's breaking tons of school rules, but we need to learn this stuff." She said excitedly. "Jeez, Hermione when did you get so Gung-Ho about breaking rules? Well anyway, what do you want from me?" Raven asked. "I mean, I already know how to defend myself." "Well… um, we were wondering if, I mean if you were interested if you might, or would consider um…" She stammered. "We wanted to know if you would be willing to help us teach them." Said Harry. Raven was taken aback. "Teach them? Most of them hate me!" She said. "That doesn't mean they won't learn from you Raven." Raven considered this. She would get closer to Harry, and get her chance to fight against the people who would be fighting when they did finally go to war. Raven nodded. "I'll do it." "Yes! Perfect! Thank you so much Raven!" Squealed Hermione. Raven smiled, "It's going to be hard to kill her." She thought.

Weeks later, while walking down the hallway, back to the common room Hermione caught up with her. "Raven, we've found a place to meet, we're having our first lessons now! Come on!" with that, she dragged her off to some remote part of the castle. When she entered the room of requirement she had to duck, because a wand had come flying at her forehead. "I've found her!" yelled Hermione. "Brilliant. Raven, come here." Said Harry. "Now, disarm this dummy." Raven gave him a look, but shrugged and drew her wand. "With what spell?" She asked, running down a list in her mind. "Just use Expelliarmus." He said. She chuckled. "Wow, really going out on a limb there Harry. But all right." As the dummy began to raise its arm she flicked her wand and said "Expelliarmus!" The dummy's wand cam flying out of its hand and into hers. "Excellent!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Really Harry? I can handle disarming an intimate object."

The next lesson dealt with stunning. "Stunning is the most useful tool in your arsenal. It's like a wizards bread and butter really. So come on then Nigel, give me your best shot." Said Harry and he opened himself up to the child. Raven took a step back, not knowing what was going to happen. "Stupefy!" Yelled the boy, sending both Harry and Himself sailing backwards. Raven chuckled. "Watch out for that kickback Nigel." Next up were Ron and Hermione. Ron waved his wand with an eccentric motion and Hermione send him flying back. "Ron, Honestly." Said Raven, stepping forward. "Come on then Hermione. Give me all you got." They stood there facing each other, everyone with an uncertain look on their face. Raven looked straight into her eyes, and caught her muscle twitch under her sweater. Ravens wand was up in an instant. "Stupefy!" She yelled, and Hermione toppled over backwards. "That's no fair! She hadn't even moved!" Yelled someone from the crowd. "No, no, I was just about to! How did you know?" She asked as she stood. "Your left arm twitched. I know, but your wand arm is your right arm. You tense all the muscles in your body before you cast a spell. I saw it when you stunned Ron. Also, you had excellent form and power when you stunned him, but don't be afraid to make it your own." Hermione stared at her, a confused look on her face. "Make what my own?" "The way you duel. If you watch, people who have dueled quite a bit, have a style all their own. Harry makes strong and big movements. My moves are small and subtle, though my spells have the same amount of power. Maybe it would be easier for you to understand if you watched Harry and myself?" She asked. Everybody looked over to Harry and he nodded with an eager smile. Everybody pressed themselves against the walls as Harry and Raven Faced each other. "What are the limits?" She asked. "None, all spells are legal… Except for the killing curse." He said. "Even the other two unforgivable curses?" asked Raven, getting more interested. Harry thought for a moment then said, "Yes, even the other two." There were concerned murmurs from the crowd but they both ignored them. They bowed short and fast to each other, then held their wands at the ready.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment when Raven cast a stunning spell. Harry deflected it with ease. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted and Raven also deflected his spell. This went on for a few more minutes. Harry was getting out of breath when Raven decided she was done playing. She leapt foreword, catching Harry off guard and yelled "Serpensortia!" A snake sprouted from the end of her wand and fixated itself at Harry. _"Do not attack me." _He said to it. _"Do not listen to him. I am your master. Attack!"_ The crowd had gone silent. Harry seemed shocked at Ravens ability to speak with snakes but soon went back to speaking to the snake.

"_Do not harm me! Leave me alone!"_

"_Listen to your master! Attack him!"_

"_No! Refuse her!" _ Said Harry, getting desperate, the snake was not letting up. Perfect. As the snake held his attention Raven began to circle him. When she reached his open side, she took a breath and yelled "Crucio!" As soon as Harry hit the ground Raven released the spell and ran over to him. She flicked her wand at the snake and it disappeared. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked. "Yah, fine. That was good." He gasped as he sat up. "I'm really sorry, but I thought they should see what a death eater would do." "No, you were right." Said Harry, as he stood. "You need to learn how a death eater would fight. That was a good demonstration, but that wouldn't have been a cruciotis curse if this was a real duel. She would have killed me without hesitation." He told everybody. "I think that's enough for today." He said, and people began filing out. "I didn't know you could talk to snakes. He said. Are you-?" He began but Raven cut him off. "I am not a descendent of Slytherin Harry. It's a gift known to crop up in old wizarding blood but it hasn't been seen in a long while. I'm the first in a long time."

About a month after her duel with Harry, Raven was in an occlumency lesson when Snape was summoned to Dumbledore's office in the dead of night. She was staying for an extra long lesson; because of her recent stay so close to the dark lord, she felt like she had gotten out of practice, and that how he knew she was planning to come back to Hogwarts. She and Snape had been going for hours and the distraction was welcomed. "Don't move, and touch nothing." He told her as he left.

About ten minutes later the door flew open and Snape came in with Harry in tow. Raven leapt from the chair, her heart began beating furiously, and she looked over at Snape with a panicked expression. He shook his head and threw Harry into the chair. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Well then professor, I'll take this to mean that our lesson is over for tonight. Thank you." She said as she made towards the door.

"Not so fast, Raven. I can teach both of you at the same time." He said. "You mean? He? But…" Raven stammered. "Yes Ms. Malfoy now stop your stammering and enjoy the few moments of rest before I demonstrate to Potter what he will be leaning." Raven closed her mouth and listened. "It appears that there is a connection between the Dark Lords mind and yours. Weather he is as yet aware of this connection remains unclear. Pray he remains ignorant." He said coolly, with only a hint of satisfaction.

"If he knows about it, He'll be able to read my mind?" Asked Harry. "Read it, control it, un-hinge it." Said Severus, keeping his voice a monotone. "In the past it was often the Dark Lords pleasure to invade the mind of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last _exquisite_ ounce of agony, and had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them." He said. Raven caught the way he was turning his body towards her as he spoke and prepared herself for his attack. "Used properly the power of occlumency can be used to shield the mind from access. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind, You will attempt to resist me." There were her instructions. She took a deep breath and readied herself. "Prepare yourself!" He said, Still facing Harry though speaking to her. "Ready." She whispered. He whipped to face her and shouted "Legitimate!"

Raven felt the familiarity of Snapes mind in hers, and she began rapidly building up the walls. Soon though she began creating false images for him to look at. The first of herself in the garden, she was digging. She unearthed a skull. Then she changed it to a dark room. She showed him the images that she knew would be most painful for him. She showed Lilly and James, dancing around the room, and Lilly smiling lovingly to James. Soon after this however, she lost control of him. He was going all out and she was seeing real memories now. She was in her old bedroom and her parents were shouting downstairs, about her. She felt wetness on her cheeks. The scene changed to her father he was yelling at her to get out. Then again, to out in the garden when Voldemort smacked her. Then to Aiden, falling down the stairs, Him hugging her on the couch. At this memory he appeared. "Don't get close to him. He will only hurt you. Like all the others." He said mockingly. "ENOUGH!" She screamed, and sent a cruciotis curse his way. When she woke, she was laying in a crumpled heap on the ground. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and saw a very pissed off Snape, standing opposite her. "You must learn _control._" He said. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BRING THOSE UP TO ME AGAIN! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME OVER BREAK I OUGHT TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN! DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I _WILL_ KILL YOU!" Her screams reverberated off the stone walls. "You began it." He said to her, matter-of-factly. "Crucio!" She yelled again, and sent him across the floor. "ONE MORE TIME SEVEROUS! ONE MORE BLOODY TIME, AND DUMBLEDORE WILL HAVE TO SEARCH FOR A NEW POTIONS MASTER!" She screamed. For a moment she thought she saw fear flicker across his face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. "Fine." He mumbled when his office door opened again. This time it was the headmaster. "With me Raven. Now." He said and began to walk away. Raven, still breathing heavily and with anger still coursing through her, followed the Headmaster up to his office.

"Might I remind you, that you cannot let your emotions run away from you like that if Voldemort is ever going to trust you." Said Dumbledore when they reached his office. By that time the anger that had been fueling Raven had gone, and she was left feeling cold and exhausted. She sat down heavily in the chair opposite him. "I know, I know. It's just that he… he brought up some painful stuff. I know that's no excuse, but it's the only reason I have." Dumbledore looked at her from over his half-moon spectacles and sighed. "Raven, I have been speaking with you as though you were an adult. I realize you are not a child any longer, and I pity that you never really got to have your first teenage years. I almost compared you to professor Snape, in saying that he has no trouble controlling his emotions. Then I remembered, you are not _physically_ or _emotionally_ an adult. Mentally, I have no doubt you are much older than your fellows, but your body is still that of a rebellious and hormonal teenager." Raven looked up at him. He looked as tired as she felt.

"Why do you ignore Harry, professor? Especially during these times, when he needs you most?" Dumbledore grew somber and silent. After a while of not answering Raven said, "Forgive me. It is not my place to question you, especially in matters that do not concern me. I will continue to practice restraint with my emotions." She said obediently, as though she were talking to her master, and stood. "Good evening Headmaster." She said and she made to leave. "They have taught you well." He said to her back. "You hire excellent teachers." She responded, knowing full well that's not what he meant. "Oh, sit down. I am an old fool for not seeing you are merely concerned for your friend." This hit Raven square in the chest. It felt like a ton of bricks was just dropped on top of her. "F- friend!" She exclaimed. "Why, yes. Am I wrong in that assumption? You are spending time with them, laughing, talking. You seem to be very close." Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. She sank to her knees and let them fall. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" she shouted. "They weren't supposed to be my friends! I was supposed to get close to them, only to kill the other two and hand deliver to boy to the Dark Lord!" Raven felt her head spin, and the ground was suddenly much closer. She was crouched on her hands and knees.

She looked up at Dumbledore, whose eyes also seemed watery. "What am I going to do?" She whispered."He'll kill me if he finds out. I can't let them die. They are the only real friends I've ever had!" She wiped the corners of her eyes. The tears had stopped. "What about Aiden." asked Dumbledore. A cold fist clenched around Ravens heart. "He means nothing to me." Her voice was cold. "That may be so, but he _did_ mean something to you before, yet you were not concerned for his safety. What made him different?" Raven thought, "The Dark Lord liked him. I didn't have to worry about him getting killed. Now that's your burden to bear." She said a malicious smile on her lips. "Oh? Are you going to kill him?" asked the headmaster. "I've thought about it." She said returning to the chair. "What methods have you implemented in these thoughts?" He asked, leaning forward. Raven chuckled, "I'm not receiving any special training from the dark lord on how to kill people, if that's what you mean." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Raven Malfoy, you are one of the few people who can see right through me." Then he got up and stretched. "My, my. Look at the time. It seems I have kept you long before you were meant to be in bed. Professor McGonagall will have my head if I let _another_ student be out of bed way after hours." He winked and walked her to the door. "Honestly professor, I'd be more worried about Umbridge if I were you." That's when the scent hit her. A wonderful perfume used overbearingly. Before Raven had the chance to stop and warn him, the headmaster opened the door to his study and there she stood.

"Speak of the She-devil." murmured Raven. "Oh my Albus, another student out of bed at this hour? Mr. Potter and the Weaslys I can understand, but why Miss Malfoy?" She asked, grinning dangerously at Raven. "I don't believe that's any of your business Umbridge." Snarled Raven. She could feel the heat rising in her face again, and no amount of magic or physical force could stop her from exploding. "Oh, but it is." She tittered. "The ministry has a right to know what is going on between a Headmaster and his students late at night." "Oh, really? Well then I sincerely apologize for my rude behavior!" exclaimed Raven in a high pitched and sweet voice. She knew that anger would get her nowhere with this woman, so she switched tactics. This seemed to take Umbridge off guard. "You see Professor; I have been having a horrible time understanding one of my classes, so I had gone to professor Snape about it. He told me that if it was really all that urgent I should go to the Headmaster for help. So I did." Umbridge smile faded only the slightest amount. She obviously hadn't been expecting such an excellent liar. "You fool. I've been lying through my teeth since I could talk." Thought Raven.

"Well, what class is it you've been having difficulty with?" She asked. "Defense Against The Dark Arts." At this the smile looked more like a frown. "You see, on our last trip to Hogsmeade, I was walking down a street and someone jumped out at me. I started reciting lines from out of the book but he just laughed. Then he actually _cast a spell at me_ and ran off with all my pocket money! I could have sworn that the ministry's approved books on _the theory of defense_ would be more than enough to stop anybody wishing to hurt me!" Raven paused, watching with a smile of deep satisfaction as the frown grew into a scowl. "So you see Professor, I thought I might not be understanding something about the class. We spoke for a bit, and I was just headed back to my common room for some sleep when we met you." Umbridge spoke softly, and you could see the absolute hatred in her eyes, "And what, pray tell, did the _headmaster_ tell you?" Raven grinned a cruel grin when she answered. "He said he didn't know; they learned actual magic when he was in school." She then brushed passed her and headed back to the common room, still seething.

As they neared the end of winter, Raven was sitting in History of Magic. As this was her most boring class she was hardly paying attention when she heard the door open. There stood a slightly out of breath Snape. He scanned the room, but just after finding her, and before he had the ability to say anything, he winced and a burning pain went through Ravens Left arm. She gasped, more from the shock than the pain. Snape grunted something about needing to borrow her for a moment, and they stole off to the forbidden forest.

"What does he want this time?" Asked Raven, once they were away from anybody else. "Another test." Grumbled Snape. Raven was confused, but she kept silent. They got to the forest and apparated to the house. Snape followed her into the dining room where a meeting was being held. "Ah! Raven, good. I was afraid you had lost your way." He said pleasantly. "No, my lord. I was at an inopportune spot when I was called." She said as she went to sit at her usual place. "Didn't pull you from anything overly important did I?" he asked, obviously not very interested. "No, just history of Magic. Not a particularly exciting or interesting class, I must admit." She said while beginning to sit by her family. "Not there. Come sit here." He said as he gestured to the seat at his right. Raven nodded and sat where he motioned to. "Now then. Have you any news?" He asked her. "Nothing of very much interest. Students still hate Deloris Umbridge; she continues to intervene at Hogwarts. She'll probably want to interrogate me about where I ran off to this afternoon." He seemed to consider this for a moment. Raven knew better though. Snape had said it was going to be a test, a test of what though? "Well, as you said nothing of much interest. What is the status of your mission?" He asked. "It's all going quite smoothly. No problems so far. I am trusted and they are willing to tell me just about anything." She said. She watched his face looking for any sign that he knew she wasn't telling him everything, but it was calm, as always. "Well done, now has everyone else's missions gone as smoothly?" He asked. Having no interest in what everyone else was doing she started at the candle. It danced before her eyes, leapt up and waved then dropped back down into submission. She thought to herself that she would have to learn the feindfire spell, fire looked like fun. "Raven." The sound of her name stirred her from her trance. "Yes?" She said looking up. "Follow me into the courtyard." Said the Dark lord. She did as she was told, and when she passed through the doorway out into the bright afternoon sunlight, what she saw when her eyes adjusted make her heart leap and her breath catch.

"Aiden." She whispered. "Exactly. I heard that this boy, not only was working for the ministry, but also broke your heart in the process." Raven swallowed the lump in her throat. Aiden was being held fast in the middle of the courtyard by Yaxley and Dolohov. "Well, you now have the chance to take your anger out on him." Raven's eyes widened and she turned them to her master. At this moment, she wasn't a Death Eater; she was a little fourteen year old girl. "Kill him." He said to her. She gazed at him for another moment before pulling her wand out. "Aiden's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Raven, please! Don't do this! I had to! I couldn't tell her no! She would have gone after my family! SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! Do you have any idea what that's like!" He demanded frantically. That fist of iron closed around her heart again. "Funny enough, I do." She said her voice strong. She walked towards him, her task becoming easier with every step. "I _trusted_ you!" She yelled. "And this is the thanks I get! I gave you the only piece of me that hadn't been ripped out and stomped on, and guess what you did! Well you know what, I am so ready, to rid myself of you!" She said her wand pointed at his chest. "However, with my master's permission of course, I would like to play with you a bit. See how long you hold out, before you are simply begging me to kill you." She then turned to Voldemort, the question in her eyes. "Permission granted." He said, an eerie smile on his lips. She returned to Aiden and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Listen and look terrified. I am going to cut your binds and get the two thugs to let go of you. Then we are going to leave by side along apperation. Once you are safe in the castle, I am going to return and tell him some story about what happened. Then you can explain." He remained silent, and from the chuckles she heard from behind her he was doing a good job of looking scared. "One, two, three." In one smooth and quick move, the binds were cut, Yaxley and Dolohov were on their backs, and Raven had entered the castle grounds. "Tell Dumbledore to seal off my spot of apperation in ten minutes, no more no less!" She yelled as he ran to the front doors. She apparated back and saw the two men still getting up.

"Raven! What happened?" Asked the Dark Lord. "I- I don't know! His binds must have been loose. He grabbed me and pushed the two of them back. He grabbed my wand and apparated us somewhere. It was dark and I couldn't see where but I came back as soon as I could." Voldemort looked Furious, but not at her. He turned to the men who were brushing the dirt off their pants. "HIS BINDS WERE LOOSE! I TOLD YOU TO TIE HIM TIGHTLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULDN'T FOLLOW A SMIPLE ORDER! Go back Raven. I'll deal with these two." Raven nodded, and went back. The exchange had taken longer than she had expected. She landed just in time, above her she heard the pop of the spell being completed. On the front steps sat Aiden. When she landed he jumped up and ran towards her. She was exhausted from casting so many complicated spells in such a short time, and he helped her back to the common room.

After collapsing on the couch, she closed her eyes and tried to believe her luck. "Are you going to hear me out now? Without cursing or hexing me please?" Raven nodded, too exhausted to speak. He began to tell her a story about coming back from Durmstrang and getting called in to see Umbridge. She asked him to be part of the Inquisitorial squad and he had to join. She told him to find out people who thought the Dark Lord was back and how Snape had told him about visiting her during break. At the mention of Snape's name a small flutter of anger passed through her, but she resigned herself to being angry with him later, now she was just too exhausted. She sat up, and looked him wearily in the eyes. "I have to think." She said and stood up. She made her way up the steps to the girl's dormitory, and had barely lain down before she was asleep. That night, not a single dream penetrated her sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

***First and foremost, I want to thank everybody who has even glanced my stories way. Without you guys, I would never have reached where I am today. Typed thanks, from a stranger who hides behind words might not seem like much, but know I mean every word of it. Thank You, all of you. Now that we are done with **_**my**_** mushy gushy stuff, how about we get to Raven's life. Please Review, encouragement never falls on blind eyes here.***

When Raven opened her eyes that morning, the sun was shining so brightly that she assumed the Dark Lord had actually killed her, and her memories of last night were some kind of dream. "Then again," She mumbled, as she untangled herself from her sheets, "being dead probably doesn't hurt this much." Sitting up, every muscle in her body groaned in protest. Her joints popped and her head screamed, but she was alive. "You finally up?" Asked a voice from the end of her bed. "I thought you were dead!" It said, annoyed, but obviously relieved. "Yah, so did I." She grunted in response to her brother. "How long have I been out Dray?" she said looking to him. "About a day." Her eyes widened, "A Day! I missed an entire day of classes!" She asked frantically. "Settle down, before Madame Pomfry throws me out!" He said quietly. "Madame… Wait, I'm in the hospital wing?" She asked. "When was I moved here? More importantly, _why _was I moved here?" She asked. "I believe I can answer that question, Ms. Malfoy." Said a voice from behind the curtain. It suddenly felt like a thousand shards of ice had pierced her on every inch they could find. He pushed aside the curtain and hissed, "Out, Draco." Draco stood and glared at Snape with a defiant look, yet he walked out without confrontation.

Snape closed the curtain and sat beside her. "If you had looked at me like that I would have prepared myself to fight you. Draco isn't made out of the same stuff as you." He said, trying to ease the tension. "He is a coward, like father. He becomes weak in the knees and queasy every time someone even mentions death. I seem to have inherited more from the Black side of the family." She stated plainly. "I suppose that is for the best. The dark lord has taken a particular liking to you." Raven burst out laughing. This seemed to startle Snape, but she soon regained her composure. "Sorry," She said wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes, "Just, Tell me something I don't know, will you?" Suddenly Snape got very serious. "You start. How did you get away without anyone suspecting you?" Raven laughed again, but this time it was short, cold, mocking. "Like I'd tell you. Being the lapdog you are you'd run off to one master or the other and that would be very bad for me. I think I'll just keep it my little secret." Snape looked at her, perhaps considering his next move, then his face grew somber and tired looking.

"I know what it's like Raven. You are in the same position as I was… as I am. Bound to two masters, only one of which holds your true loyalty, but even you know not who. To know would mean having the chance to accidently show it to the other. You keep the information hidden from yourself, but deep in that heart of yours, you know with whom your allegiance lays. When the time comes, you will side with that one, even if it means death. You are not a bad person, Raven Malfoy. You are a good person, to whom bad things have happened." Sometime during this bit, Raven had bowed her head to hide the tears. He had hit every point. The tears flowed silently, but steadily, down her cheeks and onto her robes. She had never realized she was in his same position. "There is still one thing that worries me." She said to him, her voice shaky and quiet. "What's that?" He asked sympathetically.

"I listen to my heart and it tells me Dumbledore is the one who I side with, but then there is a voice. It tells me that what my heart says couldn't possibly be right. If it were right, I wouldn't enjoy torturing and killing innocent people. That the sound of "Muggle hunting" shouldn't make my skin tingle with excitement. That the thought of something being in immeasurable amounts of pain shouldn't make me smile with pleasure. Those things should all be revolting to me, not fun or exciting!" She sobbed. He smiled gently and lifted her head. "Listen to me. You remember saying that you seem to have inherited more from the Black side of the family?" Raven nodded. "Well that's just it! Something about that family makes torture, pain, and death exciting. It's genetics or something silly like that. There is nothing wrong with you. Now, get back to your dormitory. There is someone there who seems set on the fact that you hate him." Raven threw herself out of bed and tore open the curtains. Without even the smallest of thanks or goodbyes she heaved open the big doors and headed back to the common room and full speed.

Ravens muscles were begging for her to stop moving, but she willed herself on. "I believe him, and I love him." She told herself, "I won't let him think otherwise for a moment longer." She tore breathlessly into the common room. It was as dark as the dungeons outside it, but her eyes found what they were looking for in a moment. People had stood up to see the source of the noise, and Aiden was among them. Raven rushed to him, hurtling a chair and knocking him over in the process. She locked her lips against his and for a moment there was nothing but familiar bliss. She pulled away all too soon, but people were beginning to stare, so she pulled him to his feet and led him to the empty girl's dormitory.

"Oh Merlin, Aiden what have I done!" She said to him when they had closed the door. "I am so sorry. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me-" Raven was soon cutoff by his fingers pressed against her lips. "Shh." He hushed her, "There is nothing that needs to be forgiven." He whispered, and his lips pressed against hers once more. They were soft, just like Raven remembered them. They moved in a familiar pattern, that she could match effortlessly. This time however, she was going to show him just how sorry she was.

When Raven began taking over the kiss and leading, he opened his mouth in a sigh. She took full advantage of this to use a little tongue. She pulled away for a moment, but a moment was all he needed. He attacked her neck, placing small kisses and bites along the nape and up her jaw line until he once again reached her lips. He kissed her one more time, and pulled away. Raven made a whine of protest but he was having none of it. "What if your brother decides to come and check on his baby sister?" He asked jokingly. Raven could only smile, Glad she had been forgiven so easily. She knew it would take a while to build that trust again, but she thought that with a little time and effort, they could do it. She cuddled closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "Does this mean I'm forgiven then?" Raven giggled, "Maybe. Or maybe I'll have to test you some more." She felt his shoulders shake as he laughed too. "I see. What kind of tests?" "The kind where you don't tell Snape how we got away." She said, getting serious again. "That I can do. What else?" Raven pulled away and looked him in the eyes, smiling. "Let's start with that." She said and kissed him again.

"Raven!" Called her brother from the common room. Raven could hear the click of his shoes on the stone as he came down the hall. She sat up and pushed her hair from her face. Aiden sat up too, and put an arm around her waist to pull her in close. The door opened and there stood Draco. He scowled when he had taken in the situation. "You wanted something Dray?" She asked as she laid her head on Aiden's shoulder. "I see you two made up." He growled. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Madame Pomfry said you jumped up and ran out. "Fine thanks. Anything else Dray?" She said with a slick smile. "Yah, Snape wants to see you later tonight." Raven nodded and gave him an inquisitive look. "That's it." He said and left. When the door had closed, Raven burst into hysterical giggles. Aiden smiled at her and gently lowered both of them onto the bed, when he resumed kissing her.

Raven sat up again when she heard the sound of more footsteps coming down the hallway. She quickly got Aiden up and out the door just as the other girls turned the corner. They giggled quietly, and Raven could see the heat rise to his face. It flushed his cheeks a lovely rose color. When the other girls had closed the door they we all on her. "Alright, Spill." Said Sarah, another girl from her year. Raven had never really been friends with these girls, but they did occasionally talk. Sarah was the leader of the little group. "Spill? You mean about Aiden? What do you want to know?" She asked, faking ignorance. "Come on! What were you guys doing down here?" She asked.

"Nothing much"

"I bet you kissed him." Said another girl from the group.

"Yah, so?" She challenged.

"Is he a good kisser?" Asked Sarah, obviously very interested.

"Well duh!"Said Raven with a false giggle..

The other girls squealed and giggled. "How did you manage to get a boyfriend in fifth year! None of them will even pay attention to the rest of us!"

Raven rolled her eyes slightly. "Probably because you have the maturity of a toddler." She thought, but merely shrugged. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to crash." She said and pulled on her pajamas. She wasn't really tired but she knew that the girls would talk more if they thought she couldn't hear them. She rolled onto her side and listened as the others gathered around Sarah's bed. "She probably used one of the illegal curses on him. She's evil you know." Said one of the girls. "Yah! When we did the unforgivable curses last year I heard she knew all about them and was really interested in doing them! She wanted to practice them on other people!" Said another. Then sounds of agreement and things like, "We'd better be nice to her. She might hurt us. What if she killed us!" flew around. She had yet to hear Sarah's voice again but when she did, she wished she hadn't. "Lets get to be _real good friends_ with this girl. If- Well, if You-Know-Who really _is_ back like Harry Potter says he is, having someone on the inside like that might keep us safe." It was all she could do to not laugh at that last part. They thought she could protect them? They were more foolish than she had thought. "I'll have to remember to kill them myself." She thought. She then realized that the thought only made her feel kind of sick, and not happy like she thought it would have. She closed her eyes and was soon taken by sleep.

"Get up, Ms. Malfoy." Said a high pitched voice. It pierced Ravens eardrums and she groaned. "I said, Get up." And suddenly Raven was sitting upright in her bed. She opened her eyes and glared maliciously and the woman at the end of her bed. "Now, get out of bed and get dressed. You will be serving detention with me from now until the end of your school career." Said Umbridge. "If you live that long." Mumbled Raven. All the other girls were awake now, and even some others were coming to investigate the disturbance. "What was that?" She asked, still being ridiculously pleasant. "If I'm going to hell, might as well go all the way. There's no point in stopping now." She thought and yelled "I said 'if you live that long.'"

"There is no need to shout." Said Umbridge.

"Really professor? I was under the impression that all that fuzz from your hat had gone into your ears and made its way up into your brain. Isn't that why you're so ignorant of everything going on? How about the minister? Has he been wearing your hats too?" She said not caring about any sort of repercussion.

Umbridge's face turned a deadly shade of purple and she seemed to be trying very hard not to yell. "Get dressed. Get to my office. Now." Raven smiled politely. "All right. I'll see you in a bit professor." She said cheerfully. Then Umbridge turned around and clip- clopped out of the dormitory.

"I can't believe you did that! That was so cool!" Yelled various girls as they crowded around her. " It was nothing really." Said Raven as she pulled on her Slytherin robes. Then, for an added touch, she put on every piece of Slytherin jewelry that she owned (This consisted of, a necklace with a snake pendant that had emerald's for eyes, coiled snake earrings, and a ring with a snake in the shape of an S.) "That ought to sufficiently piss her off." She thought as she headed to Umbridge's office.

Raven opened the door to the horridly pink office that she knew so well. She strode confidently over to the table and picked up the quill. "What will I be writing for you today professor?" She asked. She looked over at the desk just in time to see professor Umbridge pour a clear liquid from a crystal potions phial into a steaming mug. "I'm afraid you won't be doing lines dear." She said a slight note of hysteria in her voice. "We'll simply be talking. Cocoa?" Raven smiled knowingly and said "Please." She took the mug and inhaled deeply. All she could smell was the cocoa but she knew that would happen. "Curious potion, Veritiserum." She said with a giggle. "No smell, no taste, and makes the drinker tell the truth to any question asked." Umbridge got a terrified look on her face, and Raven set down the mug. Just then, her brother came bursting in, dragging along Harry by his collar. Raven stood and moved to the corner of the room. "I found these students lurking about Professor." He proclaimed as he moved into the room.

"Did you now, Draco? Well well." Said Umbridge. She then turned to the fireplace and yelled, "Professor Snape, Could come here please?" Suddenly Snape was there, stepping out of the fire place. He grasped Ravens Forearm for only a moment, but she knew what it meant. He looked to Draco but then glanced to Raven. "You've fooled me once with these children Deloris and I think you may have fooled me again." Raven stifled a gasp. If he meant what she thought he did, Aiden had gotten captured again. Then Snape's voice rang through to her again. "I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating Ms. Chang. Now then, I will be taking Ms. Malfoy back to the common room with me." He said and grabbed Ravens shoulder. Before Umbridge could protest Snape dragged her from the room.

"You will have to run to get there in time." He said and gave her a push. She began to sprint down flights of stairs, skirting other students and ghosts. She went bursting out the front door and shivered as she ran. She reached her point just as the burn came to her forearm. She twisted and apparated, dreading what she was going to find.

"Ah! There you are Raven." Said a voice Raven knew well. She was still panting and it took her a moment to catch her breath. "I assume you have recaptured the boy and I am to continue with my job, correct?" The Dark Lord looked momentarily surprised but then nodded. Raven took out her wand and pointed it at Aiden. "Finally." She said loud enough to be heard. "But wait just one moment." He said as he pushed another youth forward. The boy had deep crimson hair with bangs that hung into his face. His skin looked as though it was made of ivory and his eyes were a beautiful hazel. His mouth was twisted into a cross between a frown and a scowl; it looked very much like a pout. None of this Mattered to Raven at the moment though. "This is Eric, He had trouble killing his girlfriend. I want him to see a true death eater in action. Then I thought who is more appropriate than Raven Malfoy? She'll have no trouble. But then I heard that you had gotten back together with Aiden. This will certainly be interesting. Oh, and I checked his bindings, they are perfectly tight. No escape this time." Raven turned back to face Aiden, who stared with an open mouth. "Sorry." She mouthed and raised her wand. "Avada Kedvra!" She said, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Her eyes went wide. It hadn't been love. It had just been stressful.

She looked up and saw Aiden hanging limp against the tree. He slowly sank to the ground and his head lolled to one side. His eyes were wide in fear, and his mouth open in a silent scream. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She closed her eyes and turned away. Then suddenly there was a hand on her upper arm. She allowed herself to be guided into the house and thought to the living room. Here she opened her eyes and looked at who had been leading her. It was the Eric boy. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where your room was, or I would have taken you there." He was polite, and his voice was soft.

They sat silently in the room for a while, and Eric didn't try to speak to her. He didn't smile and tell her that he knew how she felt or that everything would be ok. He left her to her thoughts and stared out the window. The snow was melting off the roof and water was dripping off onto the window. Raven watched him for a moment, then went over and sat next to him. She lifted up her left sleeve laid her arm out on her lap. He looked, and did the same. They both had the Dark Mark. She wouldn't have to keep secrets from him. She pulled down her sleeve and laid her head on his shoulder. "I didn't actually love him." The fact hit her quickly. "It was just a game. Just to kill some time." She said, and realized it was the truth. She had known from the beginning that he could never be with her forever, that she would one day, have to kill him. That day had just come sooner than expected. Eric nodded, "I felt the same way. I'm just not a killer, you know. It doesn't come as easily to me as it does…. As it does to others. People like that, normal people, just can't stand next to us. They always seem to fall short." He said. Raven shuffled closer to him, "You said you didn't know where my room was? Would you like to?" She asked. He smiled and rose to his feet, she did the same. They made their way up the stairs, and Raven already felt that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Raven led him down the hall on the right and turned the door handle to her room. It was untouched from her stay last time. She pulled him up the chair from her vanity and she sat down on her bed. "I haven't ever seen you around before. Are you new?" He smiled and gave a look. "Well yah. I just turned seventeen. How else am I supposed to do magic out of school? Aren't you seventeen?" he said. Raven chuckled, "No, though I'm flattered. I'm only fourteen, soon to be fifteen. My dad, when he was a big guy in the ministry, tampered with my trace so I could do magic and apparate." His eyes grew wide, "really? I didn't think you could do that? How long have you been a Death Eater." She patted the bed beside her and he sat down next to her. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Since I was eleven." He clapped his hand to his forehead dramatically and fell back on the bed. "My goodness! Eleven! Why," he said changing his voice to that of an old man "You were just a youngster then!" They both laughed very hard for a long time. When Raven regained control of herself she looked down at him. There was no denying that he was handsome. His blood red hair was splayed out upon the white sheets. He had his head turned and was still laughing. His fingers were long and slender, much like her mothers. His skin was pale as ivory and his eyes were a lovely shade of hazel. He looked up at her and she realized she was staring. She looked away and blushed.

He propped himself up on his elbows and placed his hand on hers causing more heat to flood to her face. He then sat up and leaned in close. He kissed her quickly on the cheek then grabbed her hand. He pulled her up off the bed and out of the room. "Where are we going?" she giggled. "Downstairs. It's time for you to meet the parents!" He dragged her down the stairs and into the living room where they stopped at the door. Raven pulled back slightly but he held fast to her hand. He knocked and waited. A cold voice said "Enter." Raven Groaned, the Dark Lord was in there too. Eric merely chuckled and opened the door.

"Ah! Raven, I see you and young Eric have been spending time together today! That's good. You should have some friends your own age." Raven put on a fake smile, "Are you insinuating that I don't have any friends?" The Dark Lord laughed, it was a merciless sound. "Very clever, but your brother does not count I'm afraid." They all laughed quietly, except for Draco who began to pout. He never did like humor at his expense. He looked at his sister and his eyes dropped to her hand, connected to Eric's. She let go and let her hand fall out of his. It felt strangely empty without it. Two people who were sitting opposite Raven's parents looked up and were beaming at their son, while Lucious was glaring and Narcissa kept her usual stoicism. "Ah yes. I do believe that introductions are in order. Eric this is Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy." He said gesturing to all three of them. They sat there motionless, none of them making even an effort to say hello. Eric gave her a curious glance, but she just rolled her eyes and gave a quiet exasperated sigh. "Raven, this is Sophia and Andrew Doyle." They both jumped up and shook her hand eagerly. "We're glad to know that there is another person his age here. We were afraid he'd be all alone." Said Sophia. Raven gave them a curious look, "What about my brother? He hasn't been unpleasant has he?" She asked. "Well… no but, but you're a girl." Said his dad. That sent everyone laughing again.

The Dark Lord was smiling and gave Raven a look that quite clearly said "Well, what do you think?" "I think he'll make an excellent death eater once we train him up a bit." She chuckled in response. He nodded and turned to a dark corner of the room. "_What are your thoughts Nagini?_" He asked in parceltongue. The three Malfoy's shifted uncomfortably in their seats while the Doyle's all gasped as Nagini slithered out and onto his shoulders. "_I think we should make the girl train him._" She said. Raven was surprised by this but the dark lord seemed deep in thought. "_Why me? You don't think I'd go easy on him? I do like him you know._" The dark lord chuckled and Eric and his parents seemed amazed by her ability. "Shocking, someone else is surprised." She thought. "_No, because his survival will depend on your ability to train him. I think you have earned a challenge." _ Hissed Voldemort. Raven Shrugged and turned to Eric. "Shall we begin?" she asked and pulled him from the room.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!" He exclaimed when they got outside. "Not terrified to be around me are you? That happens when a lot of people hear me." His mouth hung open and his eyes stayed wide, "Scared! That was so cool! I wish I could talk to snakes!" Raven laughed. "Alright, down to business. I will be training you apparently, so be prepared, I won't go easy." He gave a deep bow "I am at your mercy." They he looked up and smiled. Raven gave a small chuckle, and pulled out her wand. "I believe in a practical approach." He looked wary, but also pulled out his wand. "You've been tough how to duel I presume?" He nodded, never taking his eyes off her. "Good, we are going to skip the formal bits and jump right to the fun stuff. No unforgivable curses yet, anything else is fair game."

Then the battle started. It didn't take long for Raven to see he was an excellent wizard. He had lots of power behind his spells without exerting a lot of energy. His dueling skills were lacking, to say the least. He couldn't read her moves even though she was making them blatantly obvious. His timing was atrocious, and his accuracy was way off. It didn't take more than five minutes for her to take him out. "Stupefy!" She yelled, and sent him sprawling. She laughed and jogged over. She offered him a hand up which he took, only to pull her down onto his chest. She landed with a thud. "Hey! That's no fair!" She said, still laughing. "All's fair in love and war." He said. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "And which is this?" she asked. "Both." He said and gave her a quick kiss. The both then stood up and headed for the house, hand in hand.

They arrived back in the house and found everyone still in the sitting room. Draco again saw Raven's hand in Eric's and glared at her. She simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh yah, real mature Raven." He hissed. Raven tossed her hair over her shoulder and shook her head, "I am the youngest you know. Just because I was able to mature past five doesn't mean you have to be jealous. Or are you perhaps jealous that I can find dates that don't resemble a pug?" By this time everyone was staring with small smiles on her face and Draco lunged at her. Raven released Eric's hand and stepped lithely out of the way. She caught him by the collar and threw him back into the chair. Turning to the Dark Lord she said, "His spell work is impeccable but he needs to work on his dueling. It shouldn't be too hard. He is a fast learner." She grabbed his hand and wove her fingers through his and smiled. Voldemort nodded approvingly and said "Excellent. It will be up to you to teach him everything. I will test him periodically of course but I leave him in your hands, which is a place he doesn't seem to mind being!" He exclaimed. Raven instantly shielded her mind and her smile tightened. "Thank you, My lord." She said and they left. Raven almost ran up to her room, dragging a confused and stumbling Eric behind her.

Once they were in her room she shut and locked the door and began pacing. The Dark Lord is in a good mood, which can only mean bad news. Eric watched her anxiously for a few more moments before her grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her in close and kissed her, placing one hand on the small of her back. When he broke the kiss he held her there and whispered, "Now then, are you going to settle down or do I have to do that again?" Raven smiled flirtatiously, "I'll only settle down if you promise to do that again." He smiled and kissed her once more. Raven couldn't help but think about how easy it was to be herself with him. She wouldn't have to keep secrets, she wouldn't have to go running off and make up stupid excuses about it, and she wouldn't have to worry about him running off to a ministry's lackey to tattle.

"Raven! Get down here. Everybody's left and you have to get back to school before Umbridge decides to expel you and sacks me!" Yelled the familiar voice of Sverous Snape from the bottom of the stairs. "Go jump off the astronomy tower you snake!" She yelled back with a smile. "What was that!" He demanded. "I'll be right down!" she called pleasantly. She and Eric began laughing but didn't move from their embrace. There came a pounding on her door, "Raven Amber Malfoy, open this door right now! You know you are not allowed to have boys in your room!" Screeched her mother. Then she heard a muttering of "Alohamora." Come from the other side of the door. Raven quickly pulled Eric into a kiss. She tangled her fingers in his crimson hair and heard her mother's astonished gasp as the door swung open. Raven smiled and pulled away. "What was that mommy?" She asked. She looked up at Eric who had a terrified look on his face. Raven turned around, confused. Lucious Malfoy was wearing an expression of absolute rage, Narcissa looked like she was going to faint and Bellatrix (whom Raven hadn't even noticed earlier) was doing her best to contain hysteric laughter.

Lucious grabbed Ravens upper arm and dragged her from the room. "Bellatrix," he barked "Watch this young man. Make sure he stays put." He said maliciously. Bella could only nod and her shoulders shook with the effort of containing her laughter. Raven was dragged stumbling down the stairs and thrown into Snape, who caught her and pushed her to the side. "Thank you Lucious." He said smoothly, but Lucious was still glaring at Raven. "What do you think you're doing up there! You just met him! YOU HARDLY EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!" he shouted. Snape gave him a cautioning look. "I hate you." Raven said, barely above a whisper. "What!" yelled Lucious. "I HATE YOU, YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A MAN! YOU KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE AND BARELY SAY TWO WORDS FOR YEARS, THEN WHEN I FINALLY COME BACK ALL YOU CAN DO IS GLARE AND SHOUT AT ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GO TO HELL DAD!" She screamed as loud as possible. He took a shocked step back and gazed at her as though she had just sprouted another head. Raven turned and stormed out.

When she reached the front door Draco stepped out and blocked her path. "Raven! How dare you disrespect our father like that! He is a great man!" He said, clearly shocked. "A great man! He's a damn coward Draco, and so are you! Now get out of my way." She snarled. "No, if you leave now you'll be dead to us. I don't want that Raven." He said. Without any hesitation Raven pulled back her hand and punched him, square in the face. He cried out in pain and his nose started bleeding. His hands flew to his face and he stumbled backward, opening the door and landing on the wet walkway. Raven stepped over him and proudly strode out into the cold evening.

She heard footsteps rapidly approaching her. "That it Raven. We're going to see the headmaster." Said Snape as he grabbed her shoulder and spun as they disapperated. When they landed Raven stumbled and headed straight to the castle. She was almost to the front doors by the time Snape caught up with her. She opened the door and stopped short. There in front of her stood a very disgruntled Professor Umbridge and a seemingly endless amount of amused spectators. Umbridge turned around and smiled a deadly smile. Before she could get a syllable out Raven grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. She continued past her and the sea of students split, creating a path. It was then she noticed the blood on the front of her robes. Some of her brothers blood had splattered onto her when she hit him. She shrugged and kept going all the way to the Slytherin Dormitory. She heard more than one set of footsteps behind her now. She hissed the password, almost speaking it in parceltounge. The door swung hastily open and the people followed her in. She still ignored them and continued to the girls room. Suddenly there was only one person following her. The step was short and fast, coming at her with a commanding purpose. "Professor McGonagall, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you left me the hell alone." She said, her voice remarkably calm. "No, where do you think you are going?" she asked, for Raven had gotten out her trunk and was packing her clothing. "Anywhere, nowhere, I don't care." She said and violently threw a pair of socks into her trunk. After a while of packing silently she slammed her trunk lid down and began rolling it from the dormitory. She stopped to find the Slytherin common room filled with students and professors alike. The students were alternating between mumbling about Dumbledore and herself. She couldn't care less and continued to storm out of the room. She began to think of where she could go. There was the leaky cauldron, Number 12 Grimwald place, or the Burrow. The Burrow was out, there was no way she was going to be a burden on Molly and her family. They already had enough mouths to feed and almost no money to do it with. Is she went to Grimwald place, Molly would find out about her and want to bring her home, so that was out. That left the Leaky Cauldron, but she knew her dad and he would most likely cut off her funds so she'd only be able to stay for a little while. When she reached the empty corridor outside the common room she stopped. That's when a hand came down on her shoulder. "You have nowhere to go do you. Can't go home, can't go to anybody's home, and can't go to the Leaky Cauldron. You have no place to go." Raven sighed, still irritated. "So what the hell do you suggest I do Severous? Stay here? Without Dumbledore that woman will rip me limb from limb!" Snape smirked and "Go find your friends in her office, but be careful. I don't know where she is. You may just be able to help them. Raven looked at him, shrugged and ran off.

***Wow! Nineteen chapters! Thanks again guys, for all your support. Chapter 20 is on its way soon. It's been started, and I won't make you wait too long! I really feel like this has come a long way from where it started, but that's not for me to decide. Leave me a review on your thoughts! Oh ^^^^SPOILER ALERT^^^^^ I think I have an Idea as to how this will end, but that's not for a while yet! Raven's here to stay, and fight till the end!***


	21. Chapter 20

***Lots of action to be had in this chapter, so let's just jump into it!***

Raven ran quietly through the castle, ducking into corners and hiding in shadows when she thought she saw somebody coming. She managed to reach Umbridges office without incident. When she opened the door she saw the Golden Trio arguing along with Neville, Luna, Ginny, and other members of The DA. They stopped to look at her. "I'm helping… though I don't know what I'm helping with." Harry's jaw dropped. "Not another one. Fine! You can come." He said to everybody. "We are headed into the department of Mysteries. They have Sirius. Bellatrix is torturing him." Raven nodded then paused. She had just see Bellatrix. She was with Eric when she left. Then again she hadn't seen the dark lord. Raven figured that he was showing Harry these visions. She considered stopping them, but if she did she'd get in even more trouble. "The department of Mysteries you say? That's not going to be easy Harry. That department is one of the most heavily guarded." She said, recalling her trips to the Ministry with her father. "Can we take care of the gaurds?" he asked. "Umm… well… no. You have to out think them. They aren't like Aurors or anything Harry. The gaurds are much more difficult than that, they are like puzzles. The number one rule is not to touch anything." Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of flue powder.

They arrived at the ministry and waited outside the grate for the others. When the all arrived they turned to Raven. "Which one?" Asked Harry. Raven looked around at all the elevators. She headed twards one on the right side. They got in and Raven hit the button that would take them to the Department of Mysteries. The elevator stopped and the doors opened as a cheery voice said "Department, of Mysteries." Raven stepped cautiously out into a circular room. The room was filled with doors. "Wait a minute!" she hissed at Harry but it was too late. He opened the door and looked in. "This isn't it." He sighed. Closed the door and made for the next one. Suddenly the doors started rotating. When they stopped, they had no idea which door they had tried. "Ok, now that you know what this room is all about, everybody pick a door. Now, on the count of three we open the door, look to see, then come back. _Be sure to mark the door before you close it_. That way we will know which door's aren't it. By the way, what are we looking for?" She said turning to Harry, while everybody chose a door. " A room filled with crystal balls. Shelves of them." Raven nodded. She had heard her father talking about that room before. She chose a door and said "One, two, Three!" everybody opened their door and went in. "Make sure your door doesn't close behind you!" she yelled, mostly to Neville, who's door was allmost closed. Raven looked into her room and found nothing. She closed her door part way and marked it with a carved X. she saw Hermione Scorching her door with an X. Others were doing similar things. "Okay, is everybody out? Good. Close them." She said. On the next try there were only a few doors so they were able to partner up. Raven got partnered with Neville, who cowered behind her as she opened the door. Behind it there were shelves upon shelves of glowing Orbs. "Oi, Harry! Is this what you were looking for?" She asked. "That's it!" he called and everybody came rushing over. They went in carefully, but then Harry took off at a run. He was counting the numbers on the sides of the shelves. Raven followed him with the others on their heels.

Suddenly Harry stopped and looked around. He then stopped and looked to a crystal Ball. He reached up and grabbed a hold of it. Suddenly Raven felt someone standing to her side. She pulled out her wand and spun tward that direction. She was met by the Blonde hair of her father. He looked surprised to see her but the surprise soon vanished. It was replaced by a cruel smile. Raven elbowed Harry and he turned to face her. "Hello Potter." He said smoothly. "Where is he?" Harry demanded. "Your godfather is just fine. You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see." Said Lucious. "But, my darughter," he spat the word, "didn't tell you? Oh my. Can you really trust her? Does your little party even know what she is?" Raven growled at him, "Shut up." He continued to smile, "You have something the Dark Lord wants Potter." He gestured to the orb in Harry's hand, as he took another step foreward. "Take another step and I'll smash it!" Said Harry Raising the ball. Then a shrieking laugh came from the shadows. "Bella." Raven whispered. "Ha! He knows how to play! Itty bitty baby, Potter." She said in a baby talk. Lucious seemed disgruntled at the thought of losing the ball. "Now let's just everybody, calm down." He said. "What does Voldemort want with this?" Raven's wand hand twitched at the name as though expecting him to appear. "You dare speak his name! YOU FILTHY HALFBLOOD!" Yelled Bellatrix. Lucious began to explain to Harry that it could answer the questions he had about the night his parents were killed. All he had to do was hand it over.

Harry seemed to consider it for a moment then said, "I've waited fifteen years…" Ravens dad got a mock sympathetic look, "I know." "I think I can wait a little longer, NOW!" he yelled and on impulse Raven stunned her father while Harry got Bellatrix. The others took care of the rest of the Death Eaters and they went running back to the room with the doors. As they ran they sent shelves falling to stop the death eaters who were chasing them. They ran through the room and flung open another door. They went running into it only to find themselves falling down a hole. Hermione stopped them with a spell and they landed with a thud. Raven got up and looked around. There was an archway with a curtain in it. Harry, Luna and herself walked slowly up to it. "Do you hear that?" Harry asked. There did seem to be a strange whispering coming from it. "There's nothing there Harry. It's just an empty archway." Said Hermione. Suddenly Harry Turned towards where they fell. "Everybody get behind me." He said. They all rushed behind him and drew their wands. Raven stood beside him and pointed her wand up to the hole. Then black smoke appeared to come down to them. Raven recognized it as the way death eaters travel and dropped down to her stomach. The others followed her lead. There was a mass confusion and Raven could only hear muffled grunts around her. Then she was dragged up by her arm and pulled away.

When everything cleared Raven saw that she, along with the others had been pulled away, and Harry was standing alone facing Lucious. Raven turned around to see Dolohov holding on to her. "Let go of me you dolt!" She yelled and she squirmed to get free. "I don't think so, little lady. You were with them, not us." She rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping she was pulling this off. "Do you really think, I would be here helping them," she said disgustedly with a gesture of her hand, "If I hadn't been specifically ordered to do so by the Dark Lord himself?" Dolohov seemed to struggle with this for a moment. "I _was_ under orders to trail Harry Potter and make sure he went tonight. I knew of the Dark Lords plan the whole time." She said with an exasperated sigh. Dolohov looked at Lucious, who seemed to be scrutinizing her. "Fine, let her go. I'd rather not endure the dark lords wrath if what she says is true." She smirked as he let go of her arm. Her lie had worked, though technically it wasn't a lie. Her original mission was to get close to Harry so he could be unwillingly persuaded to conform to the Dark Lords plan. Dolohov leaned down and whispered in her ear "You are too much like Snape for my liking. You are as much of a snake as he is little girl." "Really? Well, I'll be sure to voice your concerns to the Dark Lord next time I see him, as well as your participation in my capture tonight." She could hear his breathing hitch and knew he would give her no more trouble tonight. She handn't noticed Harry and he father talking, but she looked down and it looked as though her father was fighting a losing battle.

Just then the order of the phoenix came swooping in. they chased the Death Eaters around and started battling. Raven, once again, fought so it looked like her spells were just poorly aimed at the order, but somehow managed to come very close to Death Eaters. She made sure to have her back to the wall so no one could get behind her. When she turned and aimed a hex at Yaxley however, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She gasped and turned. Her father had hit her with a spell and cut her open. "Ugh! You bastard! I liked this set of robes!" She screeched and began dueling him as hard and fast as possible. He seemed to be having difficulty keeping up but then Sirius moved her out of the way and he and Harry began Dueling him. Raven watched in fascination as the tide started to turn in favor of the order. They had rescued most of the other students. Lupin came up next to her and she missed him just barely with a cruciotis curse and hit whoever he was Dueling. She lifted it as soon as she knew he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. "Thanks, now lets get you out of here." Raven laughed, "No thanks. I think I can handle myself." And she turned just in time to see Sirius get hit with a killing curse from Bellatrix, and fall into the curtain. She stared wide eyed, and Lupin Rushed forward to grab Harry. She looked at Bellatrix who smiled and ran off singing "I killed Sirius Black!" Harry broke free of Lupins grip and chased her Raven went after both of them.

Harry cast the cruciotis curse, and Bella fell. Harry hovered over her and seemed to be fighting with himself over whether or not to kill her. When he decided not to do it Suddenly voldemort appeared in front of them. Bellatrix pushed herself back into a fire grate and vanished. "There you are Raven. I was hoping you would be here for this." He said, a cruel smile on his features. Raven stepped forward next to Harry. She kept her head bowed and spoke softly. "Yes, my lord?" she asked. "I wanted to talk to you about your form." Raven was actually offended, she had the best form when dueling or just casting spells out of any Death Eater. Her offense must have shown on her face because he chuckled and said "No no, I meant no offense. You have the best for by far, but I meant when you are killing someone. When you killed Aiden, you didn't do it properly. This curse is not something I can teach you by demonstration, like the cruciotis curse, It takes practice." Raven winced slightly at the memory of her cruciotis curse "demonstration". He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "A small tip though. You have to _enjoy _it, otherwise you won't get the same satisfaction." Just then Raven and Harry were pushed into a small space between a suit of armor and the wall, by Dumbledore who had just appeared.

Harry went to get up and help the dueling Dumbledore but Raven pushed him back down and hissed, "Don't, there isn't anything we can do. Where is the orb. You have to smash it." Harry looked at her in dismay but answered "It smashed just before we started fighting them." A sudden warm feeling filled Raven. "How inappropriate of a time to have such warm fuzzy feelings." She thought. Though the thought of being included with the DA and Order of the Phoenix still made her feel good. She watched in amazement as Dumbledore bested Voldemort, even though he was fighting hard. She was so engrossed by the fight she didn't even notice Harry get up. There was a huge explosion of glass, and Raven did her best to cover her face, though she still felt it cut up her hands and cheek. When she looked up, Voldemort was gone, but she still felt his intimidating preseance. It was then that Harry fell. Raven watched as Dumbledore rushed over to him and mutter something to him. Raven Gaurded her mind as much as she could, and hung back. She could tell it was an intimate moment between the professor and Harry.

It took mere moments for Harry to fight him off, but when he did, he stood up smiling. Raven felt Voldemort vanish and she breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore looked at her and wiggled the fingers on his left hand slightly. Raven looked down and saw that her left sleeve was in tatters. She pressed it to her chest and nodded in thanks. It wouldn't be good if the reporters and ministry officials who were arriving saw her dark mark. Just then someone slammed into her from behind. She turned and saw a smiling Eric. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "My dad works for the defense branch of the ministry. He's head under secretary to the chairman." He exclaimed Happily. "He brought me here to get you back to the school. Man you look really awful." He said looking her over. "Don't worry. I'm not as bad as I look." She said and turned around to look at Harry. What she saw made all the pain disappear from her and put a new spring in her step. He father was being escorted out of the ministry by aurors. She strode confidently up to him, stared him straight in the eyes, and slapped him. "That, is for being a poor father to me." She slapped him again, even harder. "That, was for being a poor father to Draco." Then she nailed him below the belt as hard as she could with her knee. He doubled over and squeaked. She leaned in and said in his ear "And that, Was for being a dead awful husband to my mother." She stood up, nodded to the aurors, and walked back with a hysterically laughing Eric.

Weeks later, she closed the lid of her trunk, and sat on her bed in the Slytherin dormitory. She had decided to return to the school, now that Dumbledore had come back. She laid a hand on her left arm and felt the bandage there under her sleeve. Apparently she had been cut deeper than she thought by her father. According to Madame Pompfry, a muggle doctor would have used ten to twelve stitches, which Raven was horrified to learn they used to sew up people. She felt bad making Madame Pomfry take all that time to remove the glass from her hands arm and face when she could have done it herself, but she wouldn't even think of letting a student do it. "Raven?" Asked a tentative voice from the doorway. "What?" She snapped, then sighed. "Are they starting the feast?" She asked, a bit gentiler. "Y-yes, but I also wanted to tell you, I thought it was really cool what you did at the ministry. The way you helped Harry and everybody… I just wanted to say that we had the wrong idea about you." Raven chuckled and turned to see Sarah there. "I'll be right there."

When she entered the feast a sudden farmiliarity settled down on her. She had seen the end of the school feast for four years now. It didn't feel like she had been at Hogwarts for that long. It seemed like just yesterday that she had argued with the sorting hat about being put in Gryffandor. It seemed like just a week ago she was watching the Hogwarts Express leave with her brother for his first year. She knew she'd be back soon enough, but first she'd have to deal with the issue of finding a place to stay for the summer. "I'll worry about that later, now it's time to eat and say goodbye."

As she stood in the corridor watching people say goodbye to one another she saw Snape come up through the throng of students. "Miss Malfoy, it has come to my attention that you are in need of summer lodgings. I have spoken with the man in charge and he thinks that you could assist me in exchange for a place to stay." Raven looked at him skeptically. "Assist you? How so?" He smirked so Raven knew it couldn't be good. "Small things, though I hope you don't mind rats, because you will have to deal with them." Raven sighed, but nodded. "Thank you." He nodded and walked away, pressing something into her hand. It turned out to be an address. It was in a muggle village, but she knew where. Now that problem was solved, and she could turn her attention back to enjoying herself. When she saw Harry, she pushed a bunch of first years out of her way and moved over to him.

"Harry! Hey Potter!" She yelled. He turned to face her and smiled, though Ron and Hermione gave her a dirty look. "Weasly, Granger." She said in acknowledgement. "Harry, I wanted to thank you. And also give my condolences." He looked confused, "Thank me, for what? I should be the one thanking you." He dropped his voice, "You didn't have to help us you know. I expect you'll be in trouble for it." Raven shrugged and Harry continued at normal volume. "As for your condolences, I should be giving them to you! He was your family." Raven scoffed. "He was my second cousin once removed Harry. He was your Godfather. You were much closer to him than I was. He was a blood traitor as far as Bella and My mother were concerned. How would it look if they caught me crying over a blood traitor?" she asked, half laughing. Harry smiled a bit and reached out his hand. Raven took it and shook it stiffly. She then walked outside to the train.

She made her way down the Slytherin car looking for an empty compartment, when she heard a voice calling her name. "Raven! Want to come sit with us?" She glanced around confusedly. Then she spotted Sarah waving her over to a compartment filled with other students from her year. Raven shrugged, "Might as well pretend to have friends so I'm not referred to as 'that creepy loner kid' for the rest of my school career." She thought. "Sure." She responded. She made her way to the compartment, and put her stuff in the overhead rack. She took a seat closest to the window and stared out at the students still on the platform. "So, um… did you really see… _him_?" asked a voice from the seat next to her. She looked up to see a boy from her year with an excited look on his face. "Who?" She asked, knowing full well who they meant. "_Him!_ He-who-must-not-be-named!" He said, looking more and more excited by the minute. "Oh, yah, I guess so. I mean, I was there when Dumbledore was fighting him." She told him nonchalantly. He was probably more excited about The Dark Lord, but Raven was still amazed by Dumbledore. She had known he was strong, but to see him actually fight her master and win was incredible. "What was he like?" he asked, rousing her from her daydream. "Hmm? Oh, umm… I don't really know how to describe him. Tall, pale, red slits for eyes, that's about it really." She told him with a shrug. He gave her an encouraging look but she just shrugged again. "What do you want to know?" she asked. A look of shock came over his face. "Anything, everything!" he said. Then it hit her. She'd have to tread carefully. If she treated this with too much disdain they could become suspicious, but the same could be said if she acted too excited about it.

"His very presence was terrifying." She told them, getting what she hoped was a faraway look in her eyes. "He was a commanding force in the room, and just knowing that he could kill me without a second thought was enough to root me to the spot in fear." She said. "Might as well embellish a bit." She thought. "Harry was really brave and ready to fight him, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. I felt useless, just sitting there cowering. As soon as he entered the room it felt like the air got really heavy, and the walls seemed to close in around you. When he did leave it was like the room grew and everything became wightless." She said, then grew silent, hoping they would mull it over for the rest of the ride.

"I heard your dad was taken out of there by aurors. Must be awful to have a criminal family." Said a sneering voice. Raven let out a bark of a laugh. "You know Pansy, that's your precious Draco's dad too." She said without looking up. By the silence from Pansy and the poorly hid laughter from the others, she knew that Pansy hadn't thought of that. "Yah… But, Draco wasn't there. How do we know you were there helping Harry and not The Dark Lord?" she asked.

Raven's blood turned to ice. She was desperately hoping that nobody would wonder that. "Damn it Draco." She snarled quietly. "What was that?" asked Pansy cheerfully. Raven looked up, straight into Pansy's eyes and glared for just a moment, she then changed her expression to that of complete calm. "Why, Pansy, You called him 'The Dark Lord', I've only ever heard his followers call He-who-must-not-be-named that." Pansy's jaw dropped and she stuttered a moment before just glaring at her, turning, and leaving. Raven smiled contently and turned back to the window, leaving the others to laugh and talk amongst themselves. When the train came to a stop at Kings Cross Raven stood and stretched. "Hey, we'll see you next year Raven!" Said one of the girls. Raven waved and pulled the address out of her pocket. "Now, how am I going to get there without attracting too much attention to myself." She wondered quietly. She stepped off the train and onto the platform.

Raven began walking tward the exit when she tripped on a suitcase and almost fell. Suddenly she was stopped by a pair of arms, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up. She was set down and turned around. She had an angry retort all prepared and was about to use it when a farmilliar voice said "Need a lift?" Raven looked up and saw the flash of crimson hair and laughing expression. "Eric! What on earth are you doing here?" She asked, embracing him. "People are staring you know." He whispered in her ear. Raven let a mischievious smile creep onto her features. She then pulled him into a slow kiss. He was surprised, but then he smiled as well and kissed her back. Raven broke away and they both laughed. "Now, I'm here to escort you to your summer lodgings, and perhaps sneak in another lesson?" he said, excited. Raven laughed again, "Only if you promise to do that again." He put on an expression of mock confusion and asked, "Do what again?" Raven pulled him in close, "This." She said. then she closed the distance between them with a small movement. She kissed him quickly and laughed. She took his hand and they continued to the exit.

Just before they made it to the barrier Raven heard a voice, again, calling her name. She growled but turned around with a smile on her face. Sarah was running up to her, pack in tow. "Please tell me he is your handsome older brother or something and you don't have him all to yourself!" she squealed. It took every ounce of self restraint Raven had not to raise her lip in a snarl. Just before she could respond Eric stepped foreward and said, "I apologize ladies, but she has indeed stolen my heart." Raven gave him a look but smiled and clinged to him. Suddenly Sarah had her arm, and she dragged her over a little ways. "Oh- My-God! Where did you find him! How old is he! Are you two serious! Tell me!" She said, very excited. "In that order, Friend of the family, seventeen, and I think yes." Raven said, trying to shield the annoyance in her voice. Sarah squealed and opened her mouth to ask more questions but a voice rose over the crowd, "Hey, Raven! We need to get going! You know how he gets when you're late!" Raven laughed and yelled back, "I know all too well!" then she ran over to join him and then left the Barrier, then he took her by side along apparition (That's what they made it look like anyway) to Snape's house.

When they arrived, Raven looked around for a house similar to the Manor, but Eric went up and knocked on the door of a dirty, dingy place in front of them. Raven made a face, but quickly composed herself as the door opened. "I saw that Miss Malfoy." Said a drawling voice as Raven looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway. She rolled her eyes and walked in, took one look at the place, and knew it was going to be a very long summer.

***Wow! 20 chapters and counting! This one is a little shorter than the last one, but it's just to close out Raven's fourth year at Hogwarts! It seems like this year has take forever and flown by at the same time! Thanks again everybody for your support! Don't forget to Review and share this story with your friends! Everybody's welcome to witness, The First Day of My Forever!***


	22. Chapter 21

***I am happy to announce the 21 chapter of the first day of my forever. Thank you everybody who has read and all those you review. I think this is where the story really starts. Raven has defiantly evolved into her own person, but where will that take her. As a defiant teenager many dangers await and will she finally be discovered?"**

Raven yawned and quickened her pace through the deserted streets, attempting to get back to Snape before she got soaked. She had been out all night and day training with Eric. She pulled the hood of her cloak closer around her and shivered. The house wasn't too far now, and she could almost feel her warm wool blanket and the cup of hot tea she would make. When she did finally reach the house, she didn't bother knocking, like she had when she first started staying here, she just turned the handle and strode in. She removed her drenched cloak from her shoulders and hung it on the rack to dry. Raven began to go upstairs into her room, when she remembered she had to check in with Snape. She checked her watch, and headed for the library. Snape was always in the library, reading The Daily Prophet at this time. She opened the door and stuck her head in, "Hey, I'm back. Don't both-"Raven cut herself short when she saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Raven!" Exclaimed Narcissa. "Thank merlin you're alright!" she gasped as she went to hug her. Raven stood rigid as her mother embraced her. When Narcissa finally let her go, Raven stepped back and leaned around her mother to Snape. "As I was saying, I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm _not pleased_," she growled, "And I'm going up to bed with a hot cup of tea. Do not bother me." She finished, then turned to leave. "Not so fast, Raven. You should hear what your mother has to say as well." Raven gritted her teeth, but turned around anyway.

If Raven had learned one thing while staying with Snape, it was how to control her emotions. When she first showed up she would blow up at the smallest thing, but as time progressed she managed to keep herself calm, and now it took quite a bit to rile her up. She had supposed, as she came to realize this was what was happening, that this was the plan all along. Voldemort would want her to control her emotions so she could blend in with Dumbledore, and Dumbledore wanted her to be able to control her emotions to be able to blend in with Voldemort.

Raven sat heavily in one of the Armchairs in the corner. Her mother also sat back down and stared at her glass for a moment. "I- I know I am not to be here… the Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this." She said. Raven raised an eyebrow, (another habit picked up by spending too much time with Snape) but said nothing. "If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, then you must not speak. Put it down, Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours." Raven looked over to the fireplace to see her aunt replacing something onto the mantle. Snape then returned his attention to Narcissa. "As it so happens, I am aware of your situation, Narcissa, as is your daughter." He drawled, seeming quire bored. "You?" came Bella's voice "The Dark Lord told _you_?" "Your sister doubts me." He said, finally sounding interested. "And why would he tell her? She's abandoned Draco! And the rest of the family! She almost as bad as Dromeda!" She yelled. Raven stood, "Now wait just a minute! I am as bad as a blood traitor because I don't want anything to do with my cowardly scum of a father? Not only can he not choose a side, but he messes everything up! You saw how he screwed up taking that prophecy from Harry! It should have been like taking candy from a baby but he managed to mangle that! So, I really am sorry Bella, if my wanting to be successful, and unhindered by my fairly unimpressive lineage, in the eyes of the Dark Lord bothers you, but you and your insults can go straight to hell." She finished, calmly and matter-of-factly, before sitting right down and motioning for her mother to proceed.

Bellatrix stood there with an astonished look on her face for a moment but quickly regained herself. Snape looked Raven's way and gave a short nod of approval. "Understandable," continued Snape, as if none of that had just happened, "I have played my part well, so well in fact that I have managed to deceive one of the greatest wizards of all time." At this Bella made a noise somewhere in between a growl and a snort. "Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would question it." He said in response "I don't doubt you Severous." Said Narcissa. "You should be Honored Cissy, as should Draco." Raven's eyes widened in understanding. They were talking about Draco's _task_. "Indeed you should mother. He has been charged with an important task." Narcissa barely glanced her way when she spoke, and that sent a surge of familiar anger coursing through her, but she squashed it in an instant, losing her temper like a child would do her no good here. "He's just a boy." She said, close to tears now. Raven scowled, but didn't let her anger loose. "I can't change the Dark lords mind." Said Severous. Raven smirked, knowing Snape would send them away angrily for wasting his time. "But it might be possible, for me to help Draco." He said, turning Raven's smirk into a look of shock and terror. Narcissa stood, "Severous." She whispered. "Swear to it." Said Bella. "It's just empty words. He'll give it his _best effort_, but when it matters most, he'll just slither back into his hole. Coward." She said, egging him on. Raven could see it had worked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Take out, your wand Bellatrix." He said slowly. Narcissa and Snape grasped hands as Bellatrix formed the unbreakable vow. Raven couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Draco wasn't worth all he had worked to accomplish. When the vow was completed, Narcissa turned to Raven. "Help protect him, please." She begged. Raven's temper flickered when she saw her mother begging, but she kept it under control. "Sure, I'll help protect my _older_ brother." She said. "I am asking you because you have always been stronger than him. Stronger, smarter and more mature. Even though you are younger in age, you are older in every other way." Raven frowned and told her "He won't want my help. He doesn't want anything to do with me." When she said this Narcissa smiled, "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Think like Bella." Raven gave her a confused look but they left without another word.

"Think like Bella. Honestly." Raven Grumbled as she crawled into her bed. "What does she expect me to do, curse and hex him until he lets me help?" she said then allowed a dark chuckle to escape her. Just then a tap came at her window. She sat bolt upright and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. She slowly rose and looked out the window. She couldn't see anything so she opened it. She yelped and jumped back as a dark figure came swooping in. She followed it with her wand and said "Petrificas totalas!" The figure froze and landed with a thud on her floor. Raven sighed and sat on her bed when she saw the flash of crimson hair from under the cloak. She released him and he got up and shook himself off. "Nice to see you again too." He chuckled. She smiled and told him, "Most boyfriends give fair warning before they come to see their girls. They also tend to use a door." He laughed and said "I thought this would be more romantic, though I can see that didn't work so well. Let's see if I can fix that." He said mischievously as he walked over to where she was sitting. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She smiled beneath his lips and kissed him back. They broke the kiss only when they were completely out of breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and the sweet smell of his breath washed over her. She sighed contently and laid back on the bed. He laid next to her and she snuggled close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her hair. "I missed you." He whispered into the black curtain that was her hair. She laughed quietly and asked "You mean for that whole twenty minutes we've been apart?" He mumbled something unintelligible and Raven wiggled closer. They layed there in silence for a while then Raven shivered. "Cold?" He asked. She nodded and sat up. She made her way over to the dresser in the far corner and dug through. She pulled a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt out from her dresser. Another thing she had learned by living with Snape in this Muggle village was how to dress like them. She had bought muggle clothes from a little store in town, then watched how they paired the clothing. She had apparently gotten it right, because when she walked down a street, though she tried to remain hidden, all the boys would stare while the girls gave her dirty looks.

She made Eric turn around as she got changed, and when she had finished she said "Okay." He turned back around and smiled. "Warmer?" He asked. She nodded and laid down next to him. He pulled her in his arms and she listened to his breathing and heart, and smelled his sweet smell, until they lulled her to sleep. She slept soundly for the first time in weeks. She usually fell asleep and woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat after the same nightmare. She would be at Hogwarts, and there was shouting and running, and all of a sudden green flashes of light would shoot past her. As it lit up the corridor she could see blood on the stone. She would run, following the sound of shouting and footsteps. She would run up the astronomy tower stairs and throw open the doors. When she did she'd wake up, sitting bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat covering her.

Raven woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to her room. She glanced over at the door, then rolled over onto her other side. When she did, her hand landed on Eric's chest. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Eric!" She whispered urgently. "Eric!" she said and shook him. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Wha-" he began but she shushed him. He stopped and she whispered, "Someone is coming up the stairs! You have to get out of here!" He jumped up out of the bed, and ran to the window. She followed him, and unlatched it. "I'll see you later." He said with a wink, kissed her on the cheek and made his way out. She latched the window as soon as he was out it, and ran to the bed. She flung herself back into it and hastily covered herself back up.

Snape knocked once, a sharp rap on the door, then entered. "I know you're up. I also know you had a _friend _stay the night." He said. She sat up and smirked at him. "Wormtail." She said knowingly. He smirked right back and nodded. "Now, your mother is taking Draco to Madame Malikin's today. Wouldn't it be interesting if you happened to be around there too?" he said. She stretched and got out of bed. "Has my letter come yet?" She asked him. "It has. As well as a special letter from the headmaster." He told her as he pulled a thick envelope from his robes. She grabbed it and opened it. It had her supply list as well as a letter hand written from Dmbledore. The letter read,

_Dear Ms. Raven Malfoy,_

_I hope your summer has been enjoyable. I am writing to you concerning your Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts class. As you are aware, all the others in your class had taken the owl examinations. Due to your outstanding circumstances you were not able to take your examinations. Therefore this year you will be taking all your OWLs, though you will be in a NEWT Defense Against the dark arts class. We expect great things out of you this year._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledor._

She scanned it again, looked up and nodded thanks to Snape. "Seven O'Clock." He said, and closed the door. She rummaged through her wardrobe and found a set of muggle clothes, a tight fitting v-neck shirt, and jeans. She squirmed into the uncomfortable clothing, and then put a set of wizard's robes in her bag, along with her wand, and her money. As she came down the stairs, she heard a noise in the kitchen. A cruel smile crept onto her features. She slowly pushed open the door, and stood there in the doorway. "Wormtail!" she barked. He jumped and dropped a tray containing Snape's breakfast. She stalked closer to him and stared him straight in the eyes. She had grown, and now was just his height, though about half his size. He was shaking and his watery eyes kept darting between her and the floor. "If you ever, _ever_, even look at my room without my permission again, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever see for the rest of your pitiful existence. Got that?" she said menacingly. He nodded quickly, and she turned and walked out the door.

She grabbed her cloak and threw it on, opened the door and yelled behind her, "I'm leaving!" She shut the door behind her and walked out into the cool morning. She reached a deserted alley and walked down it. She double checked to make sure nobody could see her, then she apparated into diagon alley. She made her way to Madame Malkins, and when she reached the front of the store, she saw Hagrid. She stopped and looked at him curiously. He saw her there and waved. "I'm here protecting 'Arry. They're just inside, if ye was lookin fer 'em." She nodded her thanks and opened the door. What she saw made her almost grin, but she kept her face masked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing with their wands out and Draco was just saying "If you're wondering what that smell is mother, a mudblood just walked in." He then looked up and saw her. "Along with my good for nothing sister." She gave him a cold smile. "Hello Draco. Mother." She said. The trio in front of her, jumped and turned. "Raven! What brings you here?" Raven glanced quickly to her mother, then back to Harry. "School supplies. I'm in desperate need of a good set of robes, after my failure of a father destroyed mine." He nodded, recalling the battle in the department of mysteries where her father and ripped up the pair of robes she was wearing.

"I don't think I want these robes anymore Mother." Said Draco pompously. "Good thinking Draco. They made you look like more of a pig than you already do." Said Raven. Then Narcissa grabbed him and they stormed out of the shop. After that episode Madame Malkin was so flustered she could hardly concentrate. When they finally left, Raven asked Harry, "Where are you going next?" "Fred and Georges shop." He told her. She decided to go with him. Her mother could keep an eye on Draco for the time being. They entered the shop and Rave casually looked around. Nobody paid much attention to her and she was getting fairly bored until something grabbed her and pulled her under a cloak. It was Harry. The snuck out and when they had gotten away from the crowd Raven could see her brother had ditched his mommy and was walking down knockturn alley himself. She groaned and removed herself from the cloak.

"Harry, what are you following him for?" She asked. "I want to know where he's sneaking off too." Raven shrugged and led them down knockturn alley. They reached the door to borgin and burkes, and she helped them up onto a rooftop, from there they could use the extendable ears to listen to the conversation. From what they heard, Draco wanted something repaired, and he threatened Borgin with something hidden from their view. Raven assumed it was a dark mark. When he left Hermione decided to try and see what he was after. When she came out Raven simply rolled her eyes and said, "Watch and learn. We're going to do this, Slytherin style." She got off the roof and entered the store. "Borgin!" she barked, and he came scurrying to the front. He bowed low when he saw who it was. "Madame Malfoy! What a pleasure!" "Cut the sweet talk Borgin. My brother just left here, what did he want?" He looked up at her, scrutinizing her. "Curious, another girl, mudblood by the look of her, just came in asking the same question." She glared daggers at him, "Are you implying I have had anything to do what a _moodblood _Borgin. I am appalled. I would watch your step if I were you. I know what my brother threatened you with, but believe me; I have more _friends_ than he does. I'll give you some time to think it over. You make your decision by the end of the week. I'll be back then." She turned and left.

When she got back outside the store Hermione said, "You didn't lean any more than I did!" Raven rolled her eyes. Gryffindors always expected immediate results. "No, but I will… perhaps. We have to rely on my intimidation skills." She explained. "I think they are perfectly fine." Said Ron. She smiled and thanked him, and left.

They snuck back into the shop and continued looking around for a while. Through the crowd Raven saw a flash of red hair; she thought it must be one of the twins. She decided to go and compliment them on their success. When she reached it though, she realized it wasn't one of the twins. In fact it wasn't a Weasley at all. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Eric turned around and flashed her one of his smiles that melted her heart. "I thought I might surprise you. I asked Snape, and he told me," Raven interrupted, "Madame Malkins." "But when I checked there, she said that you had gone this way with Harry Potter. I assumed you had come in here." She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him. He bent down a little to meet her and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off her feet. She broke the kiss and laughed. He put her back down. "You're so light! Have you been eating well?" Raven laughed again, "You sound like Molly!" Just then she heard Molly making her way twords them. "Speak of the Devil!" she exclaimed.

"Come on back with us Raven. We'll get you a decent meal and you can ride with us to the station tomorrow." Raven nodded, then turned to Eric. "I will see you," she paused to kiss him, "tonight." She finished. Molly looked him up and down then said, "He can come with us, it's no trouble." Before Raven could say anything Eric said, "No thank you Ma'am, I'm sure one unexpected guest is enough. I wouldn't want to be a burden." Raven rolled her eyes at him and she knew by the light blush on Molly's cheeks that he had won her over. "Oh no, no burden. And with that hair you look like one of the family!" He gave her a charming smile, and thanked her. As they went to leave the shop Raven looked at him and whispered "Manipulator." She heard him chuckle and say, "You aren't much better." "It comes with the family name. Just some of us are better than others." They both laughed quietly and proceeded to the ministry cars. Raven hesitated for a moment and absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her left sleeve. Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed it, signaling her to keep moving. She did and got into the car with Molly and Arthur. Being in the cars made Raven increasingly nervous and she fidgeted and squirmed, until Eric placed his arm around her and whispered into her ear, "Stay calm, I'm right here, I won't let anything bad happen. Now laugh like I just said something funny." She did as she was told and looked to the rearview mirror and saw the driver watching her. She smiled at him and he returned his eyes to the road.

When they reached the Burrow, Raven launched herself from the car as fast as possible. Eric got out after her and held fast to her. They made their way in to the small kitchen when Molly turned to Raven. "I'm sorry darling, but you'll have to bunk with Ginny and Hermione if that's alright." Raven nodded, "Not a problem, Thank you Molly." Just then Snape stepped from around the corner. "I brought your things, everything for school is in there as well." She nodded her thanks. "Mind if I bring my stuff up?" She asked. "Not at all dear." Said Molly absently, as she began preparing dinner. "Why don't I help." Said Eric. "Yah, we will too!" Said Ginny and Hermione. They each picked up one of her bags and headed up the stairs. Ginny opened the door and put her stuff down. "Mom can get a bed in here later but for now…" She trailed off as she glanced at Eric. He smirked and Grabbed Raven's hand. "I'll be down stairs if you need me." He said and kissed her. When the door closed Hermione and Ginny squealed with delight. "Tell us all about him!" Ginny Yelled. "His name is Eric. He's seventeen, His parents are Sophia and Andrew Doyle. Both very nice. Anything else?" She explained. "Did he go to Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione. "Yes, and I'm sure he'll be willing to tell you all about it." She gave an embarrassed smile. "He's so cute! How did you meet?" Asked Ginny. "Um, well… he was supposed to kill his girlfriend, but he couldn't, so when I killed Aiden… he was there to watch." They sat in silence as the information sank in. Hermione finally broke the silence. "Is he a good kisser?" She asked. Thankful for the break in the silence Raven said "Defiantly. Much better than any boy our age." Ginny and Hermione Giggled and Raven smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes though. Just then they were called to help set the table.

When they got downstairs Raven was handed a stack of plates and told to set them around the table. She carefully set them so that they were all straight and looked uniform. She was halfway around the table when Molly asked her what she was doing. "Putting the plates on the table." Raven said, confused. "They don't have to be perfect Dear." Said Molly gently. Raven smiled Bashfully and said, "Living with a perfectionist for the summer really drills something like that into you." After that Raven just set them down and was done with the other half of the table twice as fast as the other half. "Wonderful! Dinner's just finished. Perfect timing dear." She told Raven. Raven gave her a tight lipped smile. She wasn't used to all this praise and wasn't quite sure how to respond.

They all sat down to a meal of Roast Lamb, boiled potatoes, and carrots. Raven had just finished her first helping, and was going for a second when the familiar burning sensation occurred in her left arm. It took her by surprise and she dropped the fork she was holding and swore. Not a moment after she heard Eric curse under his breath as well. Raven thought about it for a moment and picked her fork back up again. The burning became more intense as time passed but she continued to ignore it. "Hey. What's up?" Asked Eric. "I will not be summoned like some dog. He can wait until we've finished our meal." She said calmly. "He is going to be so pissed at you, you know that right?" She smiled and nodded. "I'll probably get a healthy dose of the cruciotis curse and an earful from my mother." She said as she continued to eat. "Just so long as you know…" he trailed off. "Um, I don't mean to pry… but shouldn't you go?" asked Molly. Raven shook her head. Then all of a sudden she heard the Dark lord's voice in her head. She screamed out of shock and looked to Eric. He gave her the same shocked expression. "Raven, I know you aren't doing anything of incredible importance. Get here now."

Raven took a deep breath and stood from the table. "Harry, It's especially important that you keep him out when I am near you. Otherwise I will lose everything I have gained. Understand?" She didn't wait for an answer as she and Eric left the house and apparated to him. When they made it there she was hit instantly with a shock of crippling pain. She collapsed on the ground, gasping. Eric went to help her but Voldemort told him "Don't touch her. She knew she would be punished." When he curse was finally lifted Raven felt tears in her eyes. She brushed them away and stood shakily on her feet. "I'm sorry My lord. It won't happen again." She said. Just then she felt her knees give way. Eric slipped his arm around her waist and helped her keep her feet. She leaned on him for support. "I will let you recover. Do not refuse me next time." She nodded, then with the help of Eric they went back to The Burrow. She hobbled to the front door, and he dragged her to the couch. Molly gasped when she saw her. Eric sat next to her and gently stroked her hair. "I'm fine really. You don't need to fuss over me." She said and she went to sit up. This caused everything to tip and spin, and soon she was laying back down. "That's one hell of a curse." Said Ginny. "He didn't mean it." Raven croaked. "What?" Asked someone. "He didn't really want to hurt me. I know what it feels like when he does want to hurt you." She said. Molly then came bustling back into the room with another person in tow. "What did you do now!" Demanded the other person. "Nice to see you still care Severous." She said, attempting a laugh. She heard him sigh and leave the room.

"Wake up, you lazy thing." Raven opened her eyes and squinted against the light. "Dad?" She asked. "No, Daddy's in Azkaban, Remember?" "Oh. Snape." She went to sit up again, but slower and the room didn't spin as fast as the other time. She still felt a little unstable, and she felt a hand against the small of her back. "Here Drink this." Snape said. "If you're trying to poison me Severous, I swear I'll-" "Oh, just drink it!" Raven did as she was told and she immediately felt better. The room sopped moving and her muscles didn't ache. The drink was bitter but not awful. "Now, that'll help you sleep until you can move better. Get her up to her room Let her sleep it off." Eric carried her up the stairs Bridal style, and layed her on the bed. "I've been the cause of a lot of trouble huh?" she said. He said something, but the potion was making her drowsy and she couldn't catch what he said.

Raven woke up to frantic movement around her. She groaned quietly as she sat up and Molly lifted her out of bed, put a piece of toast in her mouth and told her to eat quickly as she got dressed. Raven did as she was told, and headed down the steps slowly. She still ached but not as bad as she had expected. Whatever Snape had given her had worked. They were all piled into ministry cars again and Raven fidgeted even more this morning, terrified that she was going to be summoned while in the car. She nervously twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Will you stop fidgeting. You're making me nervous." Hissed Hermione. Raven then sat on her hands for the rest of the ride.

Getting out of the car was a great relief, then crossing onto the platform of 9 ¾ Raven felt more at ease than ever. She knew that she would be going back to the one place that didn't fear her, or hate her. That put smile on her face and as she grabbed her things, she wondered what new adventures this year would hold.

***Thanks again to all of you who read and review. It always puts a smile on my face when I see another review or somebody else has added this to their alerts or favorites. You guys have also played a vital role in shaping the course of Raven's life and decisions. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to review, I read them all and answer most. Thanks everybody!***


	23. Chapter 22

***Wow… 22 chapters. Raven is starting her fifth year at Hogwarts… I can't believe how much she's grown. Thank you guys very much. Also, head to my profile and answer the poll to have a vote in this story's ending!***

Raven jumped onto the train, and made her way towards the slytherin compartment. She opened the door and sat down on one of the booths. She looked out the window, and soon she saw others entering the same compartment. It turned out to be Sarah and her pack. Raven gave them a fake smile, and remembered that she had to have "friends" if she was going to keep from arousing suspicion. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Started Sarah. "You will never guess what happened to me over the summer!" before allowing Raven to speak she launched into a story about skiing and almost breaking a bone. Raven nodded politely at the right points, and made "ooh's" and "ahh's" at the appropriate times. Just when Raven was sure she'd have to choke her before they even reached the station a first year came into their compartment. She looked nervously around and said in a small squeaky voice, "Are one of you Raven Malfoy?" Raven looked at her and asked "Who wants to know?" She jumped when raven spoke and said shakily "Professer slughorn." Ravens eyes narrowed, but then it looked like Sarah was going to launch into another speech, so she hurridly grabbed the invitation and left the compartment.

Raven made her way to the specified car and when she reached it she opened the door and stepped in. "Ah, Miss Malfoy I presume?" Said a rather large man with an equally as large mustache. "Yessir." She said. "Good, well, I presume you know Mr. Zambini, oh, and here is Mr. Potter!" Raven turned to see harry walk in. Raven took her seat next to Blaze and looked around the room. She and Ginny were the youngest there. As she thought about what connected them all and what Slughorns motive was for gathering them all there. As she thought she realized that everybody here was connected to somebody powerful or in Harry's case was someone famous. "So he's a collector." She thought with a smirk.

"Miss Malfoy, I read in the paper before summer that you were involved in that battle in the Ministry of magic. Would you care to tell me about it?" Raven smiled charmingly and thought to herself "Well, I guess I'll play along, you can never have too many connections." "Well professor, there isn't much to tell other than what the prophet said." " Don't suppose you saw He-who-Must-not-Be-named… did you." Raven's smile faltered for a moment, but she recovered quickly. "Only a small glimpse professor. I shudder to remember it. Just his very presence was terrifying." She trailed off with a shy frown and looked into her lap. She looked up at Slughorn through her lashes and she saw him appear deep in thought. She was wondering about it when he asked her another question. "Are you really in advanced Defense against the dark arts classes, Miss Malfoy?" Raven looked up and flashed another dazziling smile and said, "I don't know where you heard it from professor, but yes. And please, call me Raven." He looked taken aback, but smiled as well. "Well! You must have some extraordinary talent to be able to advance in such a difficult subject!" He then seemed to reluctantly turn his attention away from her and onto the others in the car. Raven barely listened to the conversations. She knew already of their connections, and who would be of use to her. When they were finally excused, Raven made her way to The Gryffandor compartments looking for Hermione.

As she walked down the aisle many people moved aside and watched her warily as she passed. "Luna!" she called, thankfull to see a farmiliar face. "Have you seen Hermionie?" Luna turned slowly around and Raven saw that she wore large multicolored glasses. She seemed to think for a moment and pointed down the corridor. Just as Raven was about to leave Luna said, "You know, You don't have a single wrakspurt around you…" Raven smiled and shook her head, as she made her way farther down. When she finally came across Hermione, she was telling off a third year Hufflepuff boy. The boy didn't seem to be listening, so Raven came up behind Hermionie, and looked as menacing as possible. "Hey, Punk." The boy looked over at her and his smug look fell. "Scram." She growled. He ran as far down that corridor as he could before he tripped. Hermione sighed and said "Thanks for that." Raven shrugged and told her, "Don't mention it. I'm a slytherin, terrorizing children is what I do best." They shared a laugh, then Raven asked, "Do you know anything about Horace Slughorn?" She thought for a minute, then she said, "Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit." They found an empty compartment, and sat down. From the bag at her side Hermione pulled a worn copy of Hogwarts; A history. "Let's see. Slughorn… Slughorn." She muttered to herself. "Here we go! He was a potions teacher at Hogwarts 50 years ago… Wait… that means…. He taught You-Know-Who!" she exclaimed. Raven hurriedly shushed her. Raven lowered her voice to a whisper, "So he thought here fifty years ago, and thought the Dark lord?" Hermione made a face, and Raven asked, "What is it?" Hermione hesitated and said "Well, nobody but his followers call him 'the dark lord'" Raven looked at her and said, "Did you forget who you are talking too? I'm one of the youngest death eaters he's ever had!" she exclaimed quietly. Just then the compartment door opened, in walked, someone Raven hadn't ever expected.

"Eric!" She exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?" She said as she stood up, and went to him. "Well, as you are aware, I got a job with my dad in the ministry of magic. I am on my way to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore about the ministry's involvement last year." She smiled at him, and looked him up and down, it was then she noticed that he was in a new suit. She grabbed the tie and pulled on it to pull him closer. "Well, don't you look handsome Mr. Ministry official." She whispered. She was leaning in for a quick kiss when a sharp voice came from the doorway. "ERIC! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SITTING WITH ME!" Raven flinched and Eric sighed. "Lilly," he said turning around, "Go and sit, I'll be right back." She looked at him and mouthed "Lilly?" He rolled his eyes and said "My little sister. This is her first year at Hogwarts." Raven looked over at her and said "Aww, what a sweet heart. You know I have an older brother too." Lilly just glared at her, the stuck her tongue out. Raven smirked and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the girl and waved it, she then said "Hocus Pocus!" Tears filled the frightened girls eyes and she went running down the train yelling "She's turned me into a frog! I know it!" Raven and Eric laughed hysterically, while Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "That was mean Raven." Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Sorry Hermione, but the little girl needs to learn her place." "I expect I'll get an earful about this from mommy and daddy dearest." Said Eric between gasps. Raven smiled "Are you kidding, your parents love me! Can't for the life of me figure out why, but they do." He chuckled at her as well, "We should be arriving soon, you ready for your fifth year at Hogwarts?" Raven Smiled, "After a summer with Snape, Defense against the dark arts should be a Snap!" They both laughed as the train screeched to a stop. They made their way to leave the train when Hermione said "You spent the summer with Snape?" Raven nodded, "Weird Huh?" she said. Hermione just nodded.

When Raven began walking down the length of the train, she saw Draco standing in the Slitherin compartment, just then all the curtains covering the windows flew closed. "Dammit Draco!" She swore loudly. A group of third years looked her way, but she ignored them and jumped back onto the train. She went to open the door to the Slytherin compartment, and when she did, Draco opened it at the same time. He grabbed her arm, and began pulling her away. "What were you doing in there?" She demanded as she wrenched herself away from him. "Nothing." He said and continued walking. She stared after him for a while until she heard people getting off the train. It was Luna and Harry. Harry had a bloody nose and Luna was talking to him about getting it fixed. "Harry… Draco did this to you… didn't he?" She asked, biting her lip to stop herself from shouting. He simply nodded, because if he spoke, he would have sprayed blood at her. "Oh come here." She said, as she pulled out her wand. "Episky!" she said, and they heard a snap, as Harry's nose move back into its rightful place. "Thanks for that." Raven shrugged, and told him, "It's the least I could do after my pig of a brother broke it. Sorry about that." He shrugged and said, "It's nothing really. We both know I've had worse." As he touched his scar. "You and me both." She responded lightly, and she toyed with the hem of her left sleeve. "why do you always do that?" Asked Luna suddenly. "Do what?" asked Raven. "Well, whenever you get nervous or are deep in thought you play with the hem of your left sleeve… why?" Raven was thoroughly surprised at the fact Luna had noticed, let alone cared to ask. "Why Luna, I thought you knew." Raven looked around carefully, then lifted her left sleeve, exposing the dark mark tattoo. The dark shape wiggled and moved around on her pale skin, and she saw Luna watch it with that mildly curious expression she always seemed to have, before she let her sleeve fall again. "Hmm, I suppose you can't ever wear short sleeves, can you." She said, he voice very far away, as it usually was. Raven laughed, thinking that was the least of her worries with a dark mark tattooed on her arm but said, "Why yes Luna, I suppose that is correct. You do always have a way of making such large problems seem so much….Smaller…." She said, and began the walk to the castle, wondering what new surprises this year would bring.

***Sorry about this being so short but It's been too long and I wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten you. I'll make it up to you I promise!***


End file.
